


You'll Never Know

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Shy Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest młodym, osiągającym sukcesy chłopakiem, który jest zbyt nieśmiały, by zbliżyć się do chłopaka, którego lubi. Harry jest popularnym sportowcem, który stara się pomóc mu zwrócić uwagę tego chłopaka. Jednak Harry nie wie, że to on jest zauroczeniem Louisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You'll Never Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569601) by [inmyrosegarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyrosegarden/pseuds/inmyrosegarden). 



  - Jak wszyscy wiecie, wiosenne rozdanie nagród sportowych odbędzie się w auli. – Dyrektorka mówi w porannych ogłoszeniach. – I chciałabym podziękować Louisowi Tomlinsonowi za wzięcie nadzoru nad tym wydarzeniem. Wygląda na to, że będzie to świetny program i mam nadzieję zobaczyć tam wszystkich uczniów!

               Louis wije się niezręcznie na krześle. Powodem, dla którego organizuje to wydarzenie jest to, że jest „za sceną”. Nienawidzi być wyprowadzany w światła reflektorów. Ale zostawcie to dyrektorce, to  _zrobi to_.

               Louis czuje ciepło na szyi i policzkach. Trzyma głowę pochyloną, a jego oczy skupione są na papierach przed nim, unikając spojrzeń kolegów, które czuje na swoich plecach.

 - W porządku, klaso – zaczyna pan Adams swoim monotonnym głosem. – Otwórzcie rozdział trzynasty w waszych podręcznikach. Dziś będziemy omawiać…

               Drzwi otwierają się nagle i wchodzi udręczony Harry Styles. Serce Louisa skacze.

 - Przepraszam za spóźnienie, proszę pana, mama utknęła w korku i szkoda, że ominął mnie początek pana zajęć, ponieważ są moimi ulubionymi i…

 - Wystarczy, panie Styles – mówi nauczyciel bez cienia emocji. – Proszę zająć swoje miejsce i otworzyć rozdział trzynasty.

               Reszta uczniów w sali (poza Louisem, naturalnie) chichocze. Harry rzuca im uśmiech i mruga, mamrocząc: „Tak, proszę pana”, zanim przechodzi w stronę swojego miejsca. Które jest tuż przed Louisem (naturalnie).

               Louis koncentruje swój wzrok wyłącznie na podręczniku przed sobą. Koncentruje się tak bardzo na słowach, że ma wrażenie, jakby jego oczy miały wypaść z oczodołów, ze względu na to, jak wielką siłę w to wkłada. Odważa się podnieść wzrok, gdy słyszy, jak Harry siada na swoim miejscu przed nim. Jego nos spotyka się z zapachem wody po goleniu, a oczy z wyrzeźbionymi mięśniami pleców, które mogą należeć tylko do jednego chłopaka.

 - Panie Tomlinson, zacznie pan czytać od początku strony 445, proszę. – Nauczyciel mówi bez entuzjazmu.

               Louis podrywa głowę, odrywając się od podziwiania mięśni pleców Harry’ego, by spojrzeć na pana Adamsa.

 - Tak, proszę pana – mówi cicho.

               A potem zaczyna czytać na głos. Jest to dość trudne, skupić się na słowach, ponieważ jego serce wciąż bije szybko w piersi. Ale znowu, kiedy tak nie jest, gdy Harry Styles jest w pomieszczeniu?

               Kończy akapit i przestaje czytać. Nauczyciel kontynuuje lekcje. I przez resztę lekcji Louis liczy na to, co nigdy się nie zdarza, ponieważ Harry Styles go nie zauważa. Nigdy.

               Jego policzki robią się gorące na tą myśl. Jego zauroczenie jest żenujące.

***

               Na koniec dnia Louis wpada do szkolnego audytorium. Ponieważ jest odpowiedzialny za ceremonię wręczenia nagród, musi być tam wcześniej, by upewnić się, że wszystko jest gotowe, przygotowane i na miejscu. A bycie perfekcjonistą, którym jest, sprawia, że Louis sprawdza wszystko, od czystości na scenie, do poprawnego ustawienia krzeseł. Dwa razy.  
           Gdy zaczyna przychodzić coraz więcej osób, Louis wychodzi z auli i biegnie do swojej szafki, by zmienić ubrania. Nienawidzi swojego szkolnego stroju. Dlaczego ma w nim spędzać dodatkowy czas?  
           Idzie do toalety i przebiera się w obcisłe, granatowe spodnie i koszulkę w biało-czarne paski, i czarny cardigan. Zakłada okulary, poprawia grzywkę i wraca do auli.  
          Za sceną dyrektorka niecierpliwie stuka nogą w drewnianą podłogę. Kiedy zauważa Louisa, ulga pojawia się na jej twarzy.  
 - Tu jesteś! – syczy. – Szukałam cię wszędzie!  
 - Przepraszam, ja tylko poszedłem zmienić ubr…  
 - Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia! – woła.  
               Louis krzywi się na to. Jest pewien, że tłum może usłyszeć jej głos.  
 - Teraz spójrz, Louis, Shelby będzie… – przerywa, by rozejrzeć się po małym pomieszczeniu. – SHELBY! – krzyczy.  
               Nagle drzwi się otwierają i wbiega drobna brunetka. Trzyma jakieś dziesięć książek w jednej ręce i sportową torbę w drugiej.  
 - Przepraszam! – piszczy, gdy kładzie swoje rzeczy pod nogi. – Trening cheerleaderek się przedłużył i musiałam iść po książki od…  
               Dyrektorka unosi rękę, powodując, że pozbawiona tchu dziewczyna przerywa zdanie. Kobieta bierze głęboki oddech i podaje kilka kartek cheerleaderce.  
 - Louis, tak jak mówiłam. Shelby będzie mistrzem ceremonii rozdania nagród. Twoją robotą jest upewnienie się, że kurtyny są zasłonięte, oświetlenie jest w porządku i wszystko inne jest  w porządku. Jeśli zrobisz to dobrze, napiszę ci najbardziej nieskazitelny list polecający na uniwersytet. Rozumiesz?  
               Louis kiwa głową.  
 - Tak, proszę pani.  
 - Dobrze. Zatem do zobaczenia po ceremonii. – I z tym, dyrektorka wychodzi.  
               Shelby upada na podłogę i pozwala sobie na jęk.  
 - Przepraszam za spóźnienie, Louis – wzdycha i zaczyna wkładać książki do torby. – Wiedziałam, na co się piszę. Jestem taka zdenerwowana, boję się że nawalę.  
               Louis uśmiecha się i klęka obok niej, pomagając jej podnieść resztę książek i papierów z ziemi.  
 - Będzie dobrze – mówi słodko. – Poza tym, założę się, że większość sportowców i tak cię kocha. Dopingujesz, prawda? Czy to nie powinno sprawić, że jesteś uwielbiana przez wszystkich w szkole? – pyta sarkastycznie.  
               Słysząc jego ton, Shelby prycha.  
 -  _Chciałabym_ , żeby tak było! Wciąż jestem niewidzialna dla jedynej osoby, przez którą chciałabym być rzeczywiście zauważona. – Potrząsa głową i wzdycha.  
 - Historia mojego życia – mamrocze Louis.  
 - Hmm?  
 - Pytałem, kogo masz na myśli.  
               Shelby przerywa na moment, a potem wstaje. Louis podąża za nią. Dziewczyna przygryza wargę i rozgląda się po pokoju.  
 - Nie wiem dlaczego ci to mówię. Czuję, że mogę ci zaufać, jeśli to ma jakiś sens, ponieważ nawet dobrze się nie znamy? Ale musisz mi  _obiecać_ , że nikomu nie powiesz.  
 - Tak, oczywiście. Obiecuję. – Louis mówi szczerze.  
               Shelby waha się i wzdycha.  
 - To Niall Horan.  
 - Mogę sobie was całkowicie razem wyobrazić! – śmieje się Louis.  
 - Poważnie? – Shelby wygląda na nieco zszokowaną.  
 - Tak! On potrzebuje kogoś miłego i słodkiego jak ty. Wszyscy jego kumple z drużyny utknęli z dziewczynami, a on jest dobrym kolesiem. Myślę, że na ciebie zasługuje. – Mruga.  
               Brwi Shelby się unoszą.  
 - To jest poważnie najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek ktoś do mnie powiedział. Moi przyjaciele nie dają mi zbyt wiele miłości. Wszyscy po prostu ze mną konkurują. Więc dziękuję, Louis.  
               Louis promienieje.  
 - Nie ma za co. Mówię tylko prawdę.  
               Shelby śmieje się i patrzy na zegarek.  
 - Wow, okej. Dwie minuty. – Bierze głęboki oddech. – Życz mi szczęścia?  
 - Powodzenia! – woła Louis.  
               Oboje podchodzą bliżej sceny, Louis zatrzymuje się blisko sznurów od kurtyn, a Shelby zatrzymuje się z nim.  
 - Okej – mówi bardziej do siebie niż do Louisa.  
              Nagle odwraca się do niego, z otwartymi ramionami. Louis uśmiecha się i odwzajemnia uścisk, nieco zszokowany tym, jak bardzo przyjacielska jest ta dziewczyna.  
 - Bierz ich – śmieje się i Shelby śmieje się razem z nim.  
               Louis pozwala jej odejść i podnosi kurtyny. Widownia zaczyna klaskać, a Shelby wchodzi na scenę. Podchodzi do podium i rozpoczyna scenariusz, który napisał Louis. Louis uśmiecha się. Ona jest naturalna.

***

                Po prezentacji nagród dla każdego gracza, Shelby ogłasza najlepszego gracza roku. I, niespodzianka, niespodzianka: to Harry Styles. Louis rumieni się, gdy Shelby zaczyna czytać to, co on o nim napisał. Brzmi to nieco sentymentalnie i naprawdę gejowsko, nawet w uszach Louisa i wzdryga się przez całe wprowadzenie. Gdy tylko Shelby kończy, Louis oddycha z ulgą, ale jego serce zaczyna bić ponownie, kiedy dziewczyna mówi:  
  - Brawa dla Harry’ego Stylesa!  
               Publiczność szaleje z oklaskami i chociaż Louis nie widzi, wie, że Harry dostaje owacje na stojąco. I gdy tylko myśli o drugim chłopcu, Harry pokonuje schody długimi krokami i staje na scenie, po przeciwnej stronie do tego, gdzie stoi Louis.  
               Harry jest uśmiechnięty. Ma na tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na zakłopotanego, co jest widoczne na jego twarzy, która jest zaczerwieniona. Niemniej jednak, myśli Louis, zapiera dech w piersiach. Jego dołeczki są w pełni widoczne, a loki wyglądają na idealnie potargane. Ma na sobie czarne, obcisłe dżinsy i białą, zapinaną na guziki koszulę z czarnym krawatem.  
               Louis uważa, że właściwie może zemdleć. Ale odzyskuje spokój po tym, jak Shelby przychodzi i staje obok niego. Harry wchodzi na podium i zaczyna swoją małą mowę, dziękując wszystkim swoim kolegom z drużyny i z klasy za ich wsparcie w tym sezonie. Brzmi tak szczerze i słodko, i Louis ma cholerną nadzieję, że Shelby nie słyszy bicia jego serca, wywołanego przez głos Harry’ego.  
               Harry zmierza do końca swojego wystąpienia, ale potem…  
 - Och! – mówi. – Prawie zapomniałem! Chciałem podziękować osobie, która zorganizowała całe to wydarzenie. Jest absolutnie cudowną osobą, która robi tak wiele dla naszej szkoły, a nie wydaje mi się, by dostał za to wystarczająco dużo uznania. – Harry waha się i patrzy w kierunku Louisa.  
               Usta Louisa są otwarte, ponieważ jest w szoku i prawdopodobnie nie był tak zszokowany przez całe swoje życie. Czy Harry Styles właśnie  _potwierdza_  jego istnienie?! Co więcej, na oczach  _setki ludzi_!?  
 - Louis. – Harry mówi łagodnie. – Możesz podejść tu na chwilkę?  
 - N-nie, mam się dobrze – odpowiada Louis, ledwie słyszalnie. Shelby przewraca oczami i chwyta jego ramię, ciągnąc go na scenę.  
 - Oto Louis Tomlinson! – Harry mówi to mikrofonu.  
               Jego dołeczki znów się ukazują i Louis czuje, że się rumieni. Odwraca się w stronę publiczności, która teraz bije brawo – dla niego, uświadamia sobie – i macha łagodnie. Harry opuszcza podium, by stanąć obok Louisa i gdy Shelby dziękuje publiczności i kieruje ich na poczęstunek do stołówki, Harry lekko kładzie swoją rękę na ramieniu Louisa.  
               Zaskoczony, Louis próbuje kontrolować bicie serca i wyraz swojej twarzy. Spogląda na Harry’ego, który uśmiecha się do niego – z zębami, o mój Boże – i odwzajemnia uśmiech. W końcu, po tym, jak program się kończy, cała trójka schodzi za scenę.  
               Gdy Louis stara się znaleźć głos, słyszy jak Harry mówi coś do niego, co przegapił, ponieważ jest tak oszołomiony.  
 - Słucham? – pyta, zdumiony, że wciąż jest zdolny do mówienia.  
 - Och, mówiłem tylko, że urządzam jutro imprezę, by uczcić koniec sezonu – mówi powoli. – Wasza dwójka powinna przyjść!  
               Shelby patrzy na Louisa i unosi brwi.  
 - Przyjdę, jeśli Louis przyjdzie.  
               Louis rzuca jej zdziwione spojrzenie, pamiętając, że ledwie byli przyjaciółmi przed imprezą z nagrodami.  
 - Dalej, Louis! Będziesz się dobrze bawił! – woła Harry, uśmiechając się do Louisa.  
 - Erm – mówi Louis, kiedy się zastanawia. – Myślę, że mogę wpaść?  
 - Wspaniale! – mówi Harry i wygląda na naprawdę szczęśliwego. – Daj mi swój numer, a wyślę ci swój adres. – Harry wciska telefon w dłonie Louisa.  
               Louis czuje, że ma serce w gardle, ale mimo to wystukuje swój numer w telefon Harry’ego. Gdy oddaje mu urządzenie, Harry rozgląda się, dostrzegając brak rozmów w audytorium.  
 - W porządku, chyba powinienem iść. Nie chcę, by rodzice za mną czekali. Widzimy się jutro, Louis. Och, i ty też, Shelby. – I z uśmiechem odszedł.  
               Louis spogląda na,  która wciąż patrzy na niego, unosząc brwi.  
 - Lubisz go – mówi.  
 - Ciii! – woła Louis. Rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, a potem: - Co sprawia, że tak mówisz?  
               Shelby się śmieje.  
 - Och, daj spokój, Louis, to nie jest nic złego! To bardzo słodkie! Mogę to powiedzieć. Sposób, w jaki na niego patrzysz, jest prawdopodobnie gorszy od tego, w jaki ja patrzę na Nialla.  
 - Nie lubię go! – Louis rumieni się wściekle, wiedząc, że jego argumenty są bezużyteczne.  
 - Pfff, okej, jasne, że nie – przewraca oczami. – Zamierzam wpaść do ciebie jutro i idziemy na tą imprezę. Będę twoją skrzydłową dla Harry’ego, jeśli ty będziesz moim skrzydłowym dla Nialla? – pyta z nadzieją.  
               Louis wzdycha.  
 - W porządku. Ale idę tylko po to, by zeswatać cię z Niallem.  
 - Yay! – Shelby klaszcze, a Louis się śmieje. – Daj mi swój numer i napiszę jutro do ciebie o twój adres – ćwierka.  
               Louis uśmiecha się czule i podaje jej swój numer, a ona dodaje go do kontaktów. Myśli głupio o tym, że nigdy nie podał swojego numeru telefonu w szkole, więcej niż dwóm osobom jednego dnia. Kręci głową, a Shelby daje mu kolejny uścisk, po tym, jak podnosi swoją torbę.  
 - Do zobaczenia jutro – mówi przez ramię.  
               I tak, Louis, po raz kolejny jest sam.  
               Rozgląda się po pokoju, zadowolony, że nie musi sprzątać i kieruje się do swojej szafki, by wyjąć torbę. Wychodząc ze szkoły, podłącza słuchawki do swojego iPoda i idzie na przystanek autobusowy. Two Door Cinema Club zaczyna grać, a on uśmiecha się do siebie, zastanawiając się nad tym dziwnym dniem.  
               Gdy przyjeżdża autobus, Louis uświadamia sobie, że następny dzień będzie prawdopodobnie  _znacznie_  dziwniejszy.


	2. Chapter 2

  - Louis. – Ktoś mamrocze naprzeciw ucha chłopaka, lekko potrząsając jego ramieniem, by zdobyć uwagę.

 - Mmfff – mówi Louis, przewracając się na łóżku.

 - Kochanie, obudź się. Idę do pracy.

               Louis wzdycha, otwierając szkliste, niebieskie oczy jedno po drugim.

 - Mamo? – pyta cicho.

 - Tak kochanie. Obudziłeś się?

 - Tak. – Louis siada powoli, ocierając sen z oczu i sięga po okulary.

 - W porządku, skarbie. Jest w pół do ósmej. Zostawiłam listę z rzeczami do zrobienia na blacie w kuchni, a lista zakupów jest na lodówce. Wrócę późno, więc nie czekaj.

               Louis kiwa głową, wciąż dość senny.

 - Dobrze. – Myśli przez chwilę. – Erm… mamo?

 - Tak, Boo?

 - Cóż, znasz Harry’ego ze szkoły?

               Jay unosi brwi.

 - Masz na myśli  _tego_ Harry’ego ze szkoły?

               Louis chrząka.

 - Tak, tego. Cóż, on tak jakby zaprosił mnie na imprezę u niego dziś wieczorem. I moja przyjaciółka Shelby tak jakby mnie do tego zmusiła. I wiem, że to będzie późno i wiem, że to typowa, licealna impreza, ale mamo, ja naprawdę chcę iść, ponieważ Harry chce mnie tam i…

 - Lou! – Jay chichocze. – Oczywiście, że możesz iść! Właściwie, jeśli Harry cię zaprosił, musisz iść! To wspaniale! Pomyśl, zaledwie zeszłej soboty narzekałeś, że on nawet nie wie, że istniejesz! A teraz zaprasza cię na imprezę! Kochanie – grucha Jay.

               Louis czuje rumieniec na twarzy. Przewraca oczami, starając się zachować odrobinę godności, która mu pozostała, ale jego mama to przegląda. Śmieje się i dźga go w policzki.

 - Cóż, w takim razie widzimy się jutro. Nie imprezuj za bardzo. – Jay mruga i wstaje, by opuścić jego pokój.

               Kiedy jest na końcu korytarza, krzyczy: „Bądź bezpieczny, Louis!” i śmieje się, kiedy słyszy głośny i wyraźny jęk. Louis uderza się dłonią w twarz i bierze kilka głębokich wdechów, wypuszcza je drżąco. Gdy tylko słyszy, że drzwi zatrzaskują się za jego mamą, Louis zatapia się ponownie w łóżku, zrelaksowany.

               Jest bardzo blisko ze swoją mamą. Jego ojciec odszedł od nich, kiedy Louis miał tylko pięć lat. A nawet tedy, będąc tylko dzieckiem, Louis czuł, jakby to był jego obowiązek, chronić mamę przez zranieniem.

               Louis wspomina szczególnie przyjemne wspomnienie, z czasów kiedy miał tylko siedem lat I był bardzo naiwny.

                 _Louis zbiega po schodach, trzymając mocno swoją figurkę Power Rangersa. Udaje, że jest na tajnej misji szpiegowskiej. Zbliża się po centymetrze do drzwi od salonu.  
_ _Louis słyszy, że telewizor jest włączony. Wygląda zza futryny i widzi niebieski blask telewizora oświetlający ścianę pokoju.  
_ _Opiera się o ścianę na korytarzu. Słyszy krzyki dochodzące z telewizora._ Och nie, _myśli._ Mama jest w niebezpieczeństwie.  
                _Poprawia okulary, które zsuwają mu się z nosa i liczy do trzech.  
_ _\- Raz… Dwa… – mamrocze. A potem – TRZY! – krzyczy.  
_ _I z tym, Louis wskakuje do salonu, gdzie jego mama ukrywa uśmiech za dłońmi. Widziała jego głowę wsuwającą się przed drzwi i pomyślała, że powinna zagrać w tę grę ze swoim synem.  
_ _\- Nie oglądaj tego programu, mamo – mówi Louis wyrównanym głosem. – Sprawi, że będziesz miała koszmary! – Odwraca się w stronę telewizora i go wyłącza.  
_ _\- Och, dziękuję ci, Louis! Uratowałeś mnie! – Jay wyolbrzymia.  
_ _Louis chichocze, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.  
_ _\- To dla mnie przyjemność, proszę pani – mówi, kłaniając się.  
_ _\- Oooch, proszę pani, co? Ktoś się czegoś nauczył, hmm?  
_ _Louis uśmiecha się bezczelnie i podchodzi do swojej mamy, siadając na jej kolanach. Chowa twarz w jej szyi i ogarnia go uczucie ciepła i bezpieczeństwa, kiedy jest przy niej._

                Louis nigdy nie miał wielu przyjaciół w szkole. Zawsze był nieśmiały i cichy w towarzystwie dzieciaków w jego wieku. Z nieznanych powodów dla niego i dla jego mamy, czuł się zakłopotany, gdy ktoś chciał się do niego zbliżyć.  
               Ale jego mama kochała go nieodwołalnie. Dlatego też, kiedy wyszedł z ukrycia, płakała łzami radości. Powiedziała mu, że wszystko, czego dla niego pragnie, to szczęścia, nie ważne gdzie je znajdzie lub u kogo. I to czyniło Louisa szczęśliwszym, niż ona wiedziała.  
               Louis zawsze czuł się inny od rówieśników w szkole i nie dlatego, że był gejem. Zaczął uświadamiać sobie, gdy mijały lata, że myślał inaczej niż dzieciaki w szkole. Czytał książki cały czas i ogromnie interesował się nauką. Kiedy jego rówieśnicy uprawiali sporty na dworze, Louis uwielbiał spędzać czas w domu, czytając dzieła wybitnych autorów.  
               Ponieważ zawsze czytał i myślał skomplikowanie, dzieci nigdy się z nim nie zaprzyjaźniły. Zawsze zakładały, że był arogancki i bezczelny, kiedy w rzeczywistości, Louis był po prostu zbyt nieśmiały, by pozwolić komukolwiek do siebie podejść.  
               Kiedy Louis miał jedenaście lat, jego mama zapisała go do klubu książki, który był sponsorowany przez lokalną bibliotekę. I chociaż z początku był niepewny, Louis zaczął często chodzić na spotkania. I na tych spotkaniach zaczął rozpoznawać twarze dwóch chłopców, którzy wyglądali na jego wiek.  
               Nazywali się Liam i Zayn i byli przyjaciółmi od… Cóż, w zasadzie od urodzenia. Byli, w rzeczywistości, w wieku Louisa. Ale chodzili do szkoły po drugiej stronie miasta.  
               Zayn był niesamowicie inteligentny i rozumiał wszystko, co Louis mówił. A Liam był wrażliwy i uprzejmy, a ponieważ przebywał w towarzystwie Zayna, szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Louisem i jego „cudownym umysłem”, jak go nazywał.  
               Ich trójka pozostawała najlepszymi przyjaciółmi przez ich nastoletnie lata. 

                Oczywiście, Louis w końcu wstaje z łóżka. I zanim idzie do łazienki, podnosi swój telefon i pisze do przyjaciół. Powiedział im o wydarzeniach poprzedniego dnia, po tym, jak wrócił do domu ze szkoły. A ponieważ obaj chłopcy wiedzieli o jego ogromnej sympatii do Harry’ego, byli tak samo szczęśliwi, jak Louis.  
               Teraz, gdy Louis o tym myśli, wydaje się, jakby trójka ludzi, którym jęczał o Harrym i jego perfekcyjności była  _o wiele bardziej_  podekscytowania, niż on sam. To prawdopodobnie dlatego, ponieważ myślą, że coś wydarzy się między nim, a Harrym, co spowoduje, że Louis przestanie o nim mówić.  
               Ale Louis wie – i jego przyjaciele wiedzą (włączając jego mamę, ponieważ jego mama jest jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciół, nieważne jak dziwne się to wydaje) – że Harry jest hetero. Louis widywał go z dziewczynami – i większość z nich też. I to nieco bolało, wiedzieć, że jego długo-czasowe zauroczenie nieuchronnie pójdzie na zmarnowanie.  
               Więc Louis, w dniu imprezy, próbuje nie dawać sobie nadziei.  
               Och i także próbuje nie zsikać się na perspektywę bycia w domu Harry’ego.  
               W towarzystwie Harry’ego.  
               Poza szkołą.  
 - Chryste. – Louis mówi do siebie.  
               Stoi w łazience przed lustrem, patrząc na siebie i przewartościowując swoje życie. Jakie to smutne, że jego zauroczenie całkowicie przejęło jego myśli. Spryskuje twarz zimną wodą i wychodzi z łazienki, podchodząc do szafy, by wybrać jakieś czyste dżinsy i rozciągniętą koszulkę.  
               Po zejściu na dół, do kuchni, Louis bierze ciepłego rogalika z tacy na kuchence, notując w pamięci, by podziękować mamie, kiedy zobaczy ją następnego ranka. Biorąc listę na zakupy z drzwi lodówki, Louis zamyka dom i wskakuje na rower, jadąc do miejscowego Sainsbury.  
               Trzydzieści minut później Louis znalazł wszystko, co miał na liście, za wyjątkiem specjalnych organicznych jogurtów, o które prosiła jego mama. Stoi niezręcznie przed wyspą z nabiałem, patrząc na tak wiele jogurtów, nie mogąc znaleźć tej jednej marki, którą chciała jego mama.  
               Louis oddycha głęboko i poprawia okulary. Nagle słyszy śmiech na prawo od siebie.  
               Z zaciekawieniem, odwraca głowę w kierunku śmiechu. I natychmiast tego żałuje.  
               Ponieważ Harry Styles otwarcie gapi się na niego, uśmiechając się szeroko. Uśmiech jest tak duży, że Louis z łatwością widzi dwa urocze dołeczki (otrząśnij się z tego, Louis).  
               Louis otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nic z nich nie wychodzi. Chichocząc, Harry pyta:  
 - Dlaczego tak bardzo koncentrujesz się na jogurtach?  
               Wygląda na to, że próbuje ponownie się nie roześmiać. Louis ledwo słyszy siebie poprzez bicie własnego serca. Mimo to próbuje wymyślić odpowiedź, która, jego zdaniem, nie odstraszy chłopaka.  
 - Moja mama powiedziała, bym wziął specjalny rodzaj. – Louis drapie się po karku. – I nie mogę ich znaleźć.  
               Harry uśmiecha się do niego i przysuwa bliżej.  
 - Może mogę pomóc?  
 - Erm. – Louis chce coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego po prostu niezręcznie trzyma listę.  
               Harry bierze ją od niego i uważnie czyta, marszcząc brwi. Louis niemal mdleje od tego uroku.  
 - Och – mówi Harry. Potem podnosi wzrok i wskazuje na górną półkę – o której Louis nawet nie wiedział, że istnieje. – Tam trzymają organiczne nabiały, więc powinno być właśnie… – Harry podchodzi bliżej i przeszukuje przedmioty – aha! Tutaj. – Bierze opakowanie jogurtów – tylko  _jedną_  ręką, sprawiając, że żołądek Louisa robi fikołki na to, jak  _ogromne_  są dłonie Harry’ego – i podaje to Louisowi, uśmiechając się do niego.  
               Louis stoi oniemiały. Ale zanim jego zauroczenie stanie się jeszcze bardziej jasne, oczyszcza gardło i piszczy:  
 - Wow, dzięki.  
 - Nie ma problemu – odpowiada Harry, kołysząc się na palcach i piętach. – Twoja mama też wysłała cię na zakupy dla niej?  
               Louis chichocze.  
 - Właściwie, tak. Długo pracuje, więc pomyślałem, że to jest chociaż to, co mogę dla niej zrobić. – Patrzy w dół, na swoje buty, przyjemnie zaskoczony tym,  że zdołał powiedzieć coś do Harry’ego Stylesa, nie jąkając się przy tym.  
               Podnosi wzrok z powrotem na Harry’ego, który mruży na niego oczy.  
 - Co? – pyta, nagle niespokojny.  
               Czuje rumieniec za swojej twarzy.  
 - Nic, to tylko… To dokładnie to, dlaczego ja to robię dla mamy. – Harry patrzy na Louisa, mierząc go spojrzeniem. – Zgaduję, że jestem synkiem mamusi?  
 - Ja też! – Louis uśmiecha się. – Ale szczerze, nigdy nie powiązałbym Harry’ego Stylesa z byciem synkiem mamusi.  
               Harry znów się uśmiecha.  
 - Cóż, jest wiele rzeczy, których o mnie nie wiesz, Tomlinson.  
 _Mało prawdopodobne_ , myśli Louis. Ale odpowiada głośno:  
 - Nawzajem, Styles.  
               Raz jeszcze jest szczerze zszokowany tym, z jaką łatwością może przekomarzać się z drugim chłopakiem.  
 - Zatem powinniśmy wymienić się wieczorem sekretami. – Harry niemal szepcze, mrugając do Louisa, które serce, w tym momencie, jest  _bardzo_  blisko zawału. Czuje, jakby miał zamiar zemdleć z podekscytowania.  
 - Wieczorem? – pyta bardzo głupio, zanim pomyśli.  
 - Tak, wieczorem – mówi Harry, przewracając oczami. - Moje przyjęcie? – Potem dodaje bardzo poważnie: -  _Przychodzisz_ , prawda?  
               Louis momentalnie zapomina, jak się oddycha. Czy sobie coś tylko wyobraża, czy to rzeczywiście brzmi, jakby Harry Styles  _chciał_  go na swojej imprezie?  
 - Za nic bym tego nie przegapił – mówi, uśmiechając się nieśmiało (i oczywiście także się rumieniąc).  
               To wydaje się wpłynąć na Harry’ego bardziej, niż Louis by pomyślał; kręcono włosy chłopak wydaje:  _„Hooray!”_  Louis chichocze.  
 - Nie zamierzasz zawstydzić mnie przed całą szkołą, prawda? – Żartuje tylko w połowie.  
               Harry zdaje się odczuwać prawdziwy lęk za słowami Louisa.  
 - Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił! Daj spokój, Lou. Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? – Harry marszczy brwi.  
               Serce Louisa skacze na tą ksywkę. I fakt, że Harry właśnie nazwał ich  _przyjaciółmi_.  
 - Erm. – Waha się. – To nie o  _ciebie_  się martwię, tylko… – Louis przerywa, szukając właściwych słów. – Większość ludzi w naszej szkole mnie nie lubi. I to trochę mnie… przeraża?  
               Harry, którego brwi były wcześniej zmarszczone, nadal je marszczy.  
 - Nie rozumiem, jak ktoś może cię nie lubić. Jesteś taki… – Harry macha ręką dookoła, wskazując niejasno na nic konkretnego. – Cóż, nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek cię dotknął. Mogę być twoim ochroniarzem czy coś. Będą musieli przejść  _przeze mnie_ , jeśli będą chcieli cię dopaść. – Podnosi swoje ramię w próbie pokazania mięśni swojego bicepsa.  
               Louis chichocze (dość dziewczęco, ugh).  
 - Więc, czy to znaczy, że na pewno przyjdziesz? – Harry porusza brwiami.  
 - Tak, Harry, jeśli to tyle dla ciebie znaczy. Będę tam. – Louis uśmiecha się.,  
 - Dobrze – mówi Harry, wyglądając na zadowolonego.  
               Nagle Louis przypomina sobie o swoim nowym przyjacielu.  
 - Och! Harry. Czy Niall tam będzie?  
 - Niall? – pyta Harry, zdezorientowany. – Tak, to mój kumpel; oczywiście, że będzie. Dlaczego?  
 - Znasz Shelby, prawda? – Harry kiwa głową. – Cóż, ona tak jakby ma coś do niego i zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbyś mi pomóc ich zeswatać? – Louis krzywi się, wiedząc, że prosi o dużo zielonookiego chłopca.  
               Harry mruczy z aprobatą.  
 - Wiesz co? Właściwie myślę, że będzie w siódmym niebie, jeśli to zrobimy. Shelby przychodzi dzisiaj?  
               Tym razem Louis kiwa głową.  
 - Okej, Lou, napiszę ci, gdzie nas znajdziesz. Bądź tam o wpół do jedenastej.  
 - Oczywiście. – Louis odpowiedział miękko.  
               Wtedy telefon Harry’ego wibruje tak głośno, że Louis słyszy go tam, gdzie stoi. Harry wyciąga go i patrzy na wiadomość.  
 - Powinienem już iść – mówi, rozproszony. – Moja dziewczyna. Widzimy się wieczorem, Louis! – I z tym, Harry odszedł.  
               Louis próbuje przełknął bryłę w gardle.  
               Idealny Harry Styles. Taki miły, i szczery, i zabawny, i ugh. Oczywiście, że ma dziewczynę.  
               Louis wzdycha i sięga do kieszeni po listę zakupów. Kiedy jego ręka wraca bez listy, zdaje sobie sprawę, że zapomniał zabrać ją od Harry’ego. Przewraca oczami i idzie do kasy, szczęśliwy, że wziął wszystko z listy przez kłopotliwymi jogurtami.

***  
                Jest teraz za piętnaście dziesiąta wieczorem i Louis jest zdezorientowany. Stoi przed swoją szafą już pół godziny, starając się wymyślić coś do założenia.  _Jestem taką dziewczyną_ , myśli milionowy raz tego wieczora.  
               Jego telefon dzwoni na łóżku i podchodzi do niego, odczytując wiadomość od Shelby. Utrzymuje go zajętego z pisaniem z nią od czasu, gdy dał jej swój numer poprzedniego wieczora. Ale szczerze, Louis nawet to lubi. Ciągłe buczenie telefonu sprawia, że myśli, że  _może_  jest ważny (chociaż to jest mało prawdopodobne).  
                _„Otwórz drzwi, jestem!!!!!”_  pisze Shelby. Louis krzywi się. Shelby jest wcześnie, a on nawet nie zdecydował, co założyć. Zdejmując ręcznik owinięty wokół talii – którego zdjęciem nie przejmował się po prysznicu –i wkłada jaką koszulkę i szorty, i zbiega na dół, by otworzyć drzwi. Spotyka się z bardzo uroczo wyglądającą Shelby.  
 - Dobrze wyglądasz. – Kiwa głową z aprobatą.  
               Po pisaniu z dziewczyną przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny, czuł się tak, jakby naprawdę ją znał; jakby naprawdę byli przyjaciółmi.  
 - Powiedziałabym to samo, ale wyglądasz strasznie – wzdycha, przyciągając Louisa do szybkiego uścisku. – W porządku, królowo dramatu, zobaczmy, co możemy dla ciebie znaleźć.  
               Louis parska i prowadzi dziewczynę do góry, do swojego pokoju. Nagle pojawia się myśl, że nikt – za wyjątkiem Zayna i Liama, i jego mamy – nigdy wcześniej tu nie był. Louis robi się niespokojny;  nie wie, co dziewczyna pomyśli i to czyni go poddenerwowanym.  
               Ale tak szybko, jak otwiera drzwi, Shelby wypuszcza „Oooch” i wchodzi do środka, robiąc sobie wycieczkę po pomieszczeniu.  
 - Podoba mi się, Lou!  
               Louis uśmiecha się.  
 - W porządku, Shelby. Co powinienem założyć? – Podchodzi do szafy.  
               Shelby również podchodzi i jej szczęka opada.  
 - Co masz na MYŚLI, co powinienem założyć?! Masz więcej ubrań, niż ja!  
 - W tym problem! – woła Louis, opadając na łóżko. – Nie jestem zbyt dobry, jeśli mam zbyt wiele opcji.  
               Shelby prycha.  
 - Myślałam, że powinieneś być geniuszem – mamrocze i schyla się, gdy Louis rzuca w nią poduszką.  
               Louis myśli o słowach Harry’ego z tego ranka. Zastanawia się czy będzie on w ogóle świadomy istnienia Louisa na tej imprezie. Mimo wszystko, Harry jest popularny, a Louis jest nikim. Zanim staje się płaczliwy, siada na łóżku i patrzy na Shelby która, jak się okazuje, jest gotowa ze strojem, odwracając się do niego.  
 - Spójrz! – krzyczy. – Harry  _zje cię_ , po tym, jak cię w tym zobaczy.  
               Louis przypatruje się ubraniom. Shelby wybrała parę jasnoczerwonych dżinsów i bordową koszulę z poziomymi, białymi paskami. Louis mruczy z aprobatą. Podoba mu się ten strój.  
 - Tak, w końcu! Okej, Lou, masz dwadzieścia minut by się ubrać i uczesać. W międzyczasie ja będę tutaj, wygrzewać twoje łóżko. – Shelby wskakuje na łóżko Louisa, rozciągając się wygodnie. – Idź, idź, idź, idź, idź!  
 - Idę! – odpowiada Louis, idąc do łazienki.  
               Kiedy już tam jest, rozbiera się i zakłada rzeczy, które wybrała dla niego Shelby. Po spryskaniu się wodą po goleniu i poprawieniem włosów najlepiej, jak potrafił, wraca do pokoju, robią obrót o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni dla cierpliwie czekającej Shelby.  
 - Mhm… mhm… mhmmmm… – Dziewczyna gładzi się po nieistniejącej brodzie. – Podoba mi się! A Harry to pokocha! Więc chodźmy! – Zeskakuje z łóżka Louisa i poprawia włosy w lustrze. – Mój tyłek wygląda dobrze? – pyta niewinnie.  
               Louis chichocze.  
 - Tak, Shelby, twój tyłek wygląda dobrze. – Potem się obraca. – A co z moim?  
               Shelby wzdycha.  
 - Twój wygląda lepiej, niż mój kiedykolwiek będzie wyglądał. – I z tym, wychodzi za drzwi, a Louis chichocze i idzie za nią.

***  
                Przyjeżdżają na przyjęcie o 22:35.  _Modne spóźnienie_ , myśli Louis. Idąc do domu Harry’ego, Louis czuje, jakby miał zwymiotować.  
               Shelby podtrzymuje normalną rozmowę, której Louis nawet nie udaje, że słucha. Nie może zrozumieć, jak dziewczyna trzyma nerwy na wodzy.  
               Im są bliżej domu Harry’ego, muzyka staje się głośniejsza. Gdy są dwa domy dalej, widzą bałagan na trawniku Harry’ego. Wszędzie są butelki po piwie, a kręcący się tam ludzie są albo pijani, albo naćpani.  
 - Shelby – szepce Louis. – To nie moja scena. Nie powinno mnie tu być. – Zatrzymuje się na chodniku.  
               Shelby obraca się i patrzy na niego martwymi oczami.  
 - Harry chce cię tu. Masz tam być. Tak jest i koniec dyskusji.  
 - Ale on ma dziewczynę – jęczy Louis.  
 - Jego dziewczyna to suka, a ty jesteś znacznie lepszą osobą, niż ona kiedykolwiek będzie.  
               Louis sapie.  
 - Znasz ją?  
               Shelby przewraca oczami.  
 - Jest kapitanem cheerleaderek, Lou. Taylor? Coś ci dzwoni?  
               Louis przełyka. Oczywiście, że ją zna. I wie również z doświadczenia, że Taylor _nie_  szczególnie za nim przepada. Mówi to Shelby, która niespecjalnie się tym przejmuje.  
 - To nie ma znaczenia, Lou! Prawdopodobnie nawet jej dzisiaj nie zobaczysz.  
               Louis oddycha. Patrzy na dom przed sobą.  
 - Dalej – Shelby ciągnie go za ramię – nie chcę tego robić bez ciebie.  
 - Dlaczego? – pyta Louis, zdumiony. – Przed wczoraj nawet mnie nie znałaś.  
 - Zamknij się, Louis – mówi, rozdrażniona. – Wszyscy cię znają. A ja poznałam cię osobiście. I dodam, że lubię cię o wiele bardziej, niż lubię któregokolwiek z moich pozostałych przyjaciół. Dlatego też pomogę ci zdobyć chłopaka, którego pragniesz. Zasługujesz na to, by mieć to, czego chcesz. – Shelby wydyma wargi.  
               Louis rozgląda się. Rozważa swoje opcje: może a)wejść do środka i prawdopodobnie porozmawiać z Harrym Stylesem lub b) może uciec w innym  kierunku i myśleć  _co by było gdyby_. Uświadamia sobie, że woli tę pierwszą opcję. Jest  _zmęczony_ ciągłym poddawaniem się.  
 - Okej, chodźmy, zanim zmienię zdanie.  
 - Jesteś najlepszy – uśmiecha się Shelby.  
 - Wiem – odpowiada Louis, mrugając.  
               I wchodzą razem.

***  
                Gdy tylko przekraczają próg domu, Louis wyciąga telefon, jednocześnie się rozglądając.  
 - Kogo szukasz? – Shelby przekrzykuje muzykę.  
 - Harry’ego! – odpowiada Louis. – Chce się z nami spotkać!  
 - Z nami? – pyta Shelby, brzmiąc na zdziwioną. – Dlaczego ze mną?  
               Po przeczytaniu wiadomości Harry’ego (o treści:  _spotkaj się z nami w kuchni_ ), Louis chwyta ramię Shelby i ciągnie ją tam, gdzie, jak zakłada, jest kuchnia. Popychając drzwi, zauważa, że rzeczywiście trafił do odpowiedniego pomieszczenia. Harry siedzi na blacie, patrząc na telefon, podczas gdy Niall je chipsy z miski.  
               Kiedy drzwi zamykają się za nimi, Harry i Niall podnoszą głowy, patrząc na Louisa i Shelby. Niall rumieni się obficie, a Harry uśmiecha.  
 - Hej wam. Kazaliście nam czekać, prawda?  
               Louis chrząka, czując nagłe napięcie  
 - Yeah, erm, przepraszam za to?  
               Harry uśmiecha się, zeskakując z blatu. Lub może nie zeskakuje, bardziej schodzi, zauważa Louis. Jego nogi są  _takie_  długie.  
 - Więc, Louis – przeciąga Harry, niemal wchodząc w osobistą przestrzeń Louisa. Louis miałby coś przeciwko, z wyjątkiem, że to  _Harry Styles_. – Co powiesz na to, byśmy dali tej dwójce trochę prywatności?  
               Louis spogląda na Shelby, nieco niepewnie. Ale widzi sposób, w jaki patrzy na Nialla, jakby miała go pożreć, więc odpowiada prostym „Chodź:, zanim wyprowadza Harry’ego z kuchni na patio.  
               Wychodząc na zewnątrz, Louis zauważa, że są tu prawie sami. Jest jedna para na końcu podwórka, całująca się za krzakiem. Ale tak bardzo, jak sprawia to, że Louis jest zakłopotany, Harry jest niewzruszony.  
 - Będą się pieprzyć. – Harry chichocze. – Mam na myśli Shelby i Nialla.  
               Louis unosi brwi.  
\- Wydajesz się być całkiem pewny.  
               Harry obraca Louisa, by spojrzał przez okno do kuchni. A tam Niall i Shelby całują się po francusku.  
 - Ewww – jęczy Louis. – Nigdy nie zapomnę tego widoku.  
               Harry się śmieje. I to nie jest jeden z tych cichych chichotów, które zna. On  _śmieje się_  w pełni i to jest niczym muzyka dla uszu Louisa. Louis uśmiecha się i siada na huśtawce na werandzie. Zauważa – dość szczęśliwy – że Harry nie waha się, zanim siada obok niego.  
 - Więc, szukasz kogoś? – Harry pyta cicho. – Mam na myśli, dziewczyny? Przynajmniej nie wiem, czy ją masz. Masz?  
               Louis rumieni się i przesuwa na siedzeniu.  
 - Cóż, właściwie… Ja nie… Mam na myśli.. to nie tak.. Cóż, to, co chcę powiedzieć, to… – Louis mamrocze, całkowicie nieswojo. Nigdy jeszcze nie wyszedł przed nikim w szkole; Shelby zgadła jego zauroczenie. A teraz, wszystko co może robić, to gapić się na swoje stopy. – Erm, tak jakby… Lubię chłopaków.  
               Louis siedzi nieruchomo, w ciszy, wyłączając głośne łup-łup dochodzące z wnętrza domu. Wstaje by wyjść, sądząc, że cisza jest sposobem Harry’ego, by pokazać swoją dezaprobatę. Ale, zanim odchodzi, czuje dłoń owijającą się wokół nadgarstka, ciągnącą go z powrotem.  
               Louis patrzy, próbując spojrzeć w oczy Harry’ego. Kiedy w końcu to robi, zauważa, że mają najpiękniejszy odcień zielonego, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. I, szokująco, oczy te nie pokazują niesmaku. Oczy te, w rzeczywistości, się uśmiechają.  
 - Więc, jesteś kimś zauroczony? – pyta Harry.  
               Louis musi zrobić podwójne podejście.  
 - Co? – pyta niedowierzająco.  
 - Pytałem, czy jesteś…  
 - Nie! Słyszałem, co powiedziałeś, ale to... Co sprawia, że myślisz, że kogoś lubię?  
 -  Nie wiem – mówi Harry, przygryzając dolną wargę. – Mam takie wrażenie. A z wyglądu twojej twarzy, wiem, że mam rację.  
               Louis jest nagle pewny siebie,  
 - Jakiego wyglądu mojej twarzy?!  
               Harry znów się śmieje tym pięknym śmiechem, który oczarowuje Louisa.  
 - To nie ma znaczenia, Lou! To co  _ma_  znaczenie, to to, że musisz mi powiedzieć kto to jest, żebym mógł was zeswatać!  
               Louis śmieje się żartobliwie, przenosząc oczy w dół, na swoją prawą rękę, którą, jak zauważa, Harry wciąż mocno trzyma.  
 - Co? – Harry pyta łagodnie.  
 - To nie ma nawet znaczenia, że go lubię, ponieważ on jest hetero. – Louis podnosi lewą rękę (tą wolną od dotyku Harry’ego) do ust.  _Nie_  miał tego na myśli.  
 - Naprawdę. – Harry zamyśla się.  
               Louis wzdycha i opiera się o huśtawkę.  
 - Życie jest do bani.  
 - Pfff – mówi Harry, opierając się jak Louis i przysuwając się bliżej do niego, tak, że ich boki są do siebie przyciśnięte. – Nigdy więcej.  
               Louis obraca się, by spotkać oczy Harry’ego, które są już na nim skupione. Stara się ze wszystkich sił, by się nie zarumienić.  
 - Co masz na myśli?  
 - Mam na myśli – mówi Harry, zaczynając kreślić kciukiem kółka na nadgarstku Louisa. – Mam na myśli, że  _pomogę_  ci zdobyć tego nieosiągalnego chłopaka.  
               Louis śmieje się.  
 - Nawet nie wiesz kto to jest! A ja  _nie_  zamierzam ci powiedzieć.  
               Harry przewraca oczami.  
 - Nie potrzebuję, byś mi powiedział. Po prostu zamierzam pomóc ci stać się atrakcyjnym dla hetero chłopaków. Nie to, że już nie jesteś atrakcyjny, ponieważ jesteś, tylko… – Harry urywa, a jego policzki pokrywają się lekkim rumieńcem.  
               Louis czuje, że jego policzki także płoną.  
 - Jaki jest plan, szefie?  
 - Zamierzam pomóc ci zdobyć jego uwagę.  
 - A jak to zrobisz?  
 - Zobaczysz – mówi Harry ochrypłym głosem, który posyła ciarki po plecach Louisa. – Możesz mi podziękować po tym, jak zaliczysz.  
               Louis śmieje się i uderza ramię Harry’ego, zdobywając chichot od chłopaka obok.  
               Ale w środku myśli,  _cholera. W co ja się wpakowałem?_


	3. Chapter 3

                Minęło całe dziesięć minut, a Louis jest wciąż zastanawia się, w jaki sposób siedzi – spokojnie – obok Harry’ego Stylesa.

               To dosłownie wszystko, czego chciał od lat. I teraz, gdy ma to, czego pragnął, jest dość zaskoczony tym, że przebywanie z Harrym jest naturalne. To prawie tak, jakby byli przeznaczeni do bycia przyjaciółmi – lub może, czego chciałby Louis, więcej niż przyjaciółmi.

 - … i nie jestem tym, który urządza przyjęcia, ale moja mama i ojczym pozwolili, ponieważ Taylor ich oczarowała. – Louis wraca do rozmowy, odchodząc od własnych myśli do niesamowicie seksownego głosu Harry’ego.

 - Och, to był pomysł Taylor? – pyta Louis. Patrzy na swoje nogi i podnosi nitkę z dżinsów.

               Harry wzdycha.

 - Tak. Powiedziała coś o… – Harry robi w powietrzu znak cudzysłowu – „udowadnianiu szkole, że jesteśmy rządzącą parą”. – Harry przewraca oczami, podczas gdy Louis prycha i unosi brwi, zaniepokojony.

 - Och, przepraszam – mruczy Louis, zaskoczony swoją reakcją. Nie chciał, by jego zirytowane uczucia do Taylor były widoczne, sądząc, że to niegrzeczne ingerować w cudze związki.

               Harry uśmiecha się smutno, patrząc na Louisa.

 - W porządku, stary, to nic takiego. – Wzdycha i spuszcza wzrok. – Szczerze mówiąc, będę wdzięczny, jeśli będziesz ze mną szczery. – Louis przełyka ciężko ślinę i bierze głęboki oddech, zanim Harry kontynuuje. – Żaden z moich przyjaciół nie mówi mi prawdy. To tak, jak ludzie mówią wszystkie te rzeczy, bym ich zaakceptował. Ale nikt nie rozumie, że chcę tylko szczerości. – Harry podnosi dłonie do twarzy i energicznie ją pociera. Kiedy jego ręce wracają z powrotem na uda, mruga kilka razy, wyglądając, jakby właśnie się obudził. – Przepraszam, jestem trochę… Zrzucam to wszystko na ciebie.

               Louis patrzy na niego z małym uśmiechem.

 - Cóż, dość miło się z tobą rozmawia, więc nie mam nic przeciwko.

 - Tak. – Harry odwzajemnia uśmiech, odsłaniając dołeczki. – Gdzie byłeś całe moje życie? – śmieje się bezwstydnie, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

               Louis czuje, jak jego gardło się zamyka i nagle jest nad wyraz świadomy wszystkiego, co dzieje się wokół niego; ciepło bijące od ciała Harry’ego, głośna muzyka dochodząca z wewnątrz.

 _Co ty do cholery robisz_ , pyta samego siebie.

 - W każdym razie. – Harry kontynuuje. – Co robisz jutro?

 - Eee. – Louis udaje, że myśli nad swoim grafikiem, jakby był zajętym człowiekiem, kiedy, w całej uczciwości, nie ma żadnych planów na weekend (za wyjątkiem dziwnych prac domowych. Ale wie, że jego mama wybaczy mu, jeśli odłoży je, aby spędzić czas z Harrym). – Cóż, zwykle spędzam niedziele śpiąc. Ale potem spotykam się z kumplami, Liamem i Zaynem. Nie wiem, to nic wielkiego ani ekscytującego.

 - Liam i Zayn? Chodzą do naszej szkoły? – pyta Harry, marszcząc brwi w skupieniu, jakby starał się dopasować imiona do twarzy.

 - Nie, mieszkają po drugiej stronie miasta. Nie byłbym kompletnym samotnikiem, gdyby chodzili do naszej szkoły. – Louis obciąga koszulkę, czując lekki rumieniec wkradający się na twarz.

               Harry przewraca oczami, szturchając bok Louisa. Louis piszczy z oburzenia, ale Harry go ignoruje.

 - Nie jesteś samotnikiem; po prostu nie znalazłeś jeszcze… prawdziwego  _przyjaciela._

 _\- Prawdziwego_ przyjaciela!? – śmieje się Louis, wpadając na ramię Harry’ego.

            (Po raz kolejny, Louis jest w absolutnym szoku, jak dobrze rozmawia się z Harrym. Jego tętno się uspokoiło i może być sobą bez martwienia się o to, co drugi chłopak o nim pomyśli. Zaskakująco, Harry czuje się tak samo. Patrzy na Louisa z zachwytem. Jak przeżył cały ten czas bez przyjaźni z Louisem? Harry przełyka i myśli sobie, gdzieś w tyle głowy, że nigdy nie pozwoli Louisowi odejść. Spędził z nim tak mało czasu, ale czuje, jakby znał go od wieków. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał z nikim takiego porozumienia. A gdy patrzy w jasne, niebieskie oczy Louisa, dziękuje jakiemukolwiek Bogu, który istnieje, że dostał szansę na poznanie kogoś tak wspaniałego.)

 - No tak. – Harry kontynuuje, starając się wydawać niewzruszony (jakby jego małe objawienie całkowicie nie zagmatwało jego myśli). – Teraz, gdy cię poznałem, nie pozwolę ci odejść – mruga, dorzucając nieco bezczelności w swoim komentarzu.

               Policzki Louisa lśnią czerwienią, a Harry uśmiecha się, domyślając się, że zrobił coś dobrze. Louis marszczy brwi. Dwóch może grać w tę grę flirtu.

 - Z wyrazu twojej twarzy mógłbym pomyśleć, że starasz się mnie uwieść, Styles.

               Oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzają. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Louis miał bezczelną stronę. Chłopak był zbyt cichy dla własnego dobra.

 - To te oczy, Tomlinson. Nie mogę oprzeć się pięknu. – Harry zaciska palce na klatce piersiowej w okolicy serca, jakby w bólu.

               Louis wstaje z ławki i mruga do Harry’ego, który obserwuje jego reakcję.

 - Pochlebstwo doprowadzi cię wszędzie, kochanie.

               Harry zeskakuje i wstaje z Louisem.

 - Myślę, że powinniśmy wrócić, prawda? Byliśmy dzisiaj wystarczająco aspołeczni.

               Louis idzie za Harrym do domu. Jego oczy skanują kuchnię w poszukiwaniu Shelby i jego brwi unoszą się na Harry’ego, kiedy obaj nie znajdują swoich przyjaciół.

 - Lepiej, żeby nie pieprzyli się w moim pokoju – mamrocze Harry.

               Louis nagle czuje się nie na miejscu, wiedząc, że jego jedyna przyjaciółka zostawiła go samego. Zastanawia się, czy Harry jest jego przyjacielem, ale potrząsa głową na ten pomysł. Dlaczego chłopak tak wspaniały i popularny jak Harry, chciałby się przyjaźnić z kimś tak nudnym jak Louis?

 - Umm, Harry? – mówi Louis, niepewny.

               Harry patrzy na niego i Louis jest w szoku na różne odcienie zieleni w oczach, które można zobaczyć wyraźnie w świetle kuchennej jarzeniówki.

 - Może powinienem iść do domu.

               Harry patrzy zdziwiony (i nieco smutny –  _co?_ Louis myśli, że ma palpitacje serca).

 - Dlaczego?

 - Nie wiem, nie chcę trzymać cię z dala od nikogo, a, um, Shelby jest prawdopodobnie zajęta przez resztę wieczoru i… – Louis milknie, pocierając dłonie.

 - Szczerze mówiąc, nikt nie zauważył, że mnie nie ma. Spójrz. – Harry kiwa głową w kierunku Taylor, która stoi w środku kręgu dziewcząt, pozując w opiętej, czarnej sukience, która pokazuje jej nieistniejący tyłek.

               Louis śmieje się i jego ręce wystrzeliwują w górę, zasłaniając usta; raz jeszcze jest zaskoczony tym, jak niegrzeczny jest. (Ale gdzieś w głębi umysłu, Louis uświadamia sobie, że nie przejmuje się tym, nawet jeśli stoi obok chłopaka Taylor. Ona jest niegrzeczna dla niego i najwyraźniej go nienawidzi. Część jego mówi, że nie powinien być miły dla niej, kiedy ona nie jest miła dla niego. Każda pozostała część mówi mu „bądź lepszą osobą”. Jest dość niezdecydowany, jeśli ma być szczery.)

               Louis spogląda niepewnie na Harry’ego, prawie pewien, że Harry zdecydowanie wykopie go teraz do domu i nigdy więcej się do niego nie odezwie. Ale jest zszokowany, kiedy widzi, że Harry się do niego uśmiecha.

 - Zaskakujesz mnie, Louisie Tomlinsonie – zaczyna. – Drwić sobie z mojej dziewczyny, kiedy stoję tuż obok ciebie. Jak osobliwie.

               Louis marszczy brwi.

 - Ale nie obchodzi cię to, prawda, Harry? Wydaje mi się, bazując na naszej poprzedniej rozmowie, że nie jestem jedyną osobą w naszej szkole, która szuka odpowiedniego przyjaciela. – Uśmiecha się do Harry’ego i odchodzi (kręcąc biodrami) w kierunku (jak ma nadzieję) frontowych drzwi. (Ma także nadzieję, że Harry idzie za nim, ponieważ jeśli nie, cóż, to dziwny sposób na opuszczenie imprezy).

               Louis oddycha z ulgą, gdy czuje dłoń na swoim bicepsie. Odwraca się i – oh. Shelby?

 - OmójBoże, Louis! – Shelby wybucha, jej twarz jest czerwona.

 - Co się dzieje? – pyta Louis, nagle zaniepokojony.

 - Nie, omójBoże, nic  _złego_ to tylko… cóż… Niall poszedł zapytać Harry’ego o prezerwatywy i teraz trochę świruję, wow, Chryste, czy to się dzieje? Myślę, że to się dzieje.

 - Shelby! – woła Louis. – Uspokój się, kochanie! Wow! Harry powiedział, że Niall cię lubi, więc baw się z nim i nie świruj!

 - Ale Lou, nie chcę zostawiać cię samego! Przyszliśmy tu razem i to niegrzeczne z mojej strony, po prostu…

 - Shelby – chichocze Louis. – Nic mi nie będzie. Jestem dużym chłopcem! Mogę iść sam do domu. To tylko, ile, jakieś pięć minut drogi stąd. A co do samotności…

 - Co? – Shelby mówi bez tchu. – Harry już rzucił dla ciebie Taylor? – szepce w ostatnim zdaniu i Louis jest wdzięczny. Nie chce, by któryś z szkolnych dupków znał jego sekret.

 - Chciałbym. – Louis przewraca oczami.

               Spogląda w stronę, z której odchodził i widzi Harry’ego stojącego przed nim, patrzącego na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. Taylor zakłada rękę na jego ramię, ale Harry nie poświęca jej uwagi. Louis, w szoku, rumieni się i odwraca wzrok od przeszywającego spojrzenia Harry’ego, patrząc na swoje stopy.

               Shelby zauważa niewygodną zmianę w postawie Louisa, odwraca się i widzi patrzącego Harry’ego.

 - Cholera! – piszczy, odwracając się do Louisa. – Wow. Patrzy prosto na ciebie.

               Tętno Louisa przyspiesza.

 - Okej, Shelby, idź znajdź Nialla i zadzwoń do mnie jutro, tak?

 - OmójBoże, tak! Zadzwonię! Kocham cię tak bardzo, Lou! I pomyśleć, że nie przyszłabym tu dzisiaj, gdyby nie ty. – Daje mu miażdżący kości uścisk i cmoka go w policzek, odchodząc w kierunku schodów.

               Louis wzdycha zadowolony, szczęśliwy dla swojej przyjaciółki i odchodzi w stronę drzwi. Jest już na schodach, kiedy…

 - Lou!

               Louis łapie oddech i odwraca się, tylko po to, by spotkać się z twarzą Harry’ego.

 - Cóż, witaj – mówi bez tchu.

               Harry chichocze.

 - Mogę przynajmniej odprowadzić cię do domu, skoro tak bardzo chcesz iść? – Patrzy na Louisa z tak prawdziwym niepokojem w oczach, że Louis czuje, że roztapia się w kałużę, dopóki Harry nie kontynuuje: - Nie chciałbym, aby któryś z sąsiednich bad boyów chciał cię wykorzystać.

               Louis marszczy brwi, otwierając i zamykając usta jak ryba, niepewny jak dokładnie powinien odpowiedzieć. Harry śmieje się tak mocno, że przez chwilę wygląda to tak, jakby miał problemy z oddychaniem. Louis prycha i szybko odchodzi.

 - Lou – woła Harry pomiędzy chichotami. – Poczekaj!

               Louis zwalnia, pragnąc, by rumieniec zniknął z jego twarzy.

 - Naprawdę martwisz się, że zostanę zgwałcony, Harry?

 - Tak, oczywiście. Nie chcemy, by coś stało się twojej cnocie, prawda? Musisz być w najlepszej kondycji dla tego twojego zauroczenia. – Harry porusza sugestywnie brwiami.

               Louis jęczy głośno, podczas gdy Harry prycha przy jego boku.

 - Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem ci tego mówić! – krzyczy.

               Harry przewraca oczami i wzdycha.

 - Nie, głupi chłopcze. Teraz mogę być twoim skrzydłowym! Pomogę zdobyć ci chłopaka twoich marzeń!

 - Boże, co jest z wami, ludzie? – Louis niemal krzyczy. – To jest dosłownie to, co powiedziała mi Shelby!

 - Naprawdę? – Harry to rozważa. – Hmm, może to może być wspólny wysiłek? Myślę, że dwóch jest lepszych niż jeden, tak? Och, nie, wiesz co jest jeszcze lepsze? Możemy wciągnąć w pomoc Nialla! I twojego Liama i Zayna! A potem zdobędziesz tego chłopaka na pewno, tak? – Oczy Harry’ego iskrzą z podniecenia i Louis czuje mdłości.

 - Harry. Co. Do.  _Cholery._ Nie chcę by  _ktokolwiek_ z was mi w tym pomagał!

 - Ale dlaczego? – pyta Harry i, wow. Znów ta cała autentyczność. Louis patrzy na niego uważnie i Harry wygląda na niemal… zranionego?

 - Ponieważ.

 - Ponieważ dlaczego? – Harry marszczy brwi.

               Louis z irytacją wypuszcza westchnięcie.

 - Bo tak mówię.

 - Och, daj spokój, Lou, nie bądź dzieckiem! Naprawdę chcę ci tylko pomóc.

 - Do cholery, Harry. Spójrz. – Louis zatrzymuje się i odwraca się do Harry’ego, blokując mu drogę. Harry patrzy na niego z góry. – Cała ta  _sprawa_ , którą masz zaplanowaną w głowie nigdy nie zadziała! Wiesz dlaczego? – Louis nie czeka na jego odpowiedź. – Ponieważ on nawet nie wie, że istnieję, w porządku! Jestem po prostu świrniętym kujonem , którego nikt nie zauważa. Nie mam przyjaciół w szkole! Jak mam zdobyć uwagę mojego zauroczenia, kiedy połowa szkoły  _nie wie kim jestem!?_ – Louis zatrzymuje się nagle, sparaliżowany. – Kurwa. Cholera. Nie powinienem mówić nic z tego, wow, przepraszam, nie wiem dlaczego. Ja tylko – wow. Jestem świrem. Przepraszam. – Odwraca się by odejść, łzy kują go w oczy.

               Ale tak, jak próbuje się odwrócić, czuje silną siłę ciągnącą go i jest tam, starając się oddychać. Ramiona oplatają się wokół niego i jego ciało rozluźnia się w cieple ciała drugiej osoby, przyciśniętej do niego.

 - Cóż – mówi Harry, gdzieś ponad nim. – Jesteś cudowną osobą i nie rozumiem dlaczego nie jesteś tego świadomy. – Kiedy go puszcza, Louis nieśmiało spogląda na niego spod grzywki z różowymi policzkami, upokorzony swoim załamaniem. Harry kontynuuje. – Nie rozumiem, jak ja mogłem tego nie rozumieć do teraz. I poważnie  _zrobię_ wszystko, co mogę, aby ten facet też zdał sobie z tego sprawę.

               Louis uśmiecha się i uwiesza się na ramieniu Harry’ego, ciągnąc go wzdłuż chodnika.

               Spacerują w milczeniu, dopóki nie dochodzą do domu Louisa. Nie jest to niezręczna cisza, zdecydowanie cisza, którą Louis – czy Harry – czuje potrzebę, aby wypełnić. Kiedy docierają do wejściowych drzwi Louisa, Louis przełyka i stara się  _oddychać_ , ponieważ, cholera, to wydaje się być końcem randki.

               Harry chrząka. Louis patrzy na niego i widzi, że się uśmiecha z dołeczkami. Dźga go w policzki palcami wskazującymi, śmiejąc się, gdy Harry nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.

 - Dzięki za dzisiejszy wieczór, Harry – mówi, gdy przestaje się śmiać. – Miło się z tobą rozmawiało.

               Harry daje Louisowi szybki uścisk i Louis udaje, że nie docenia chwili w ogóle. (Udaje także, że nie zapamiętał zapachu wody kolońskiej Harry’ego lub dotyku umięśnionego torsu Harry’ego, ponieważ, um, to po prostu dziwaczne, a Louis nie jest dziwakiem.)

               Po tym, jak się od siebie odsuwają, Louis szybko odwraca się, by ukryć uśmiech i sięga do kieszeni, wyciągając klucze do domu i wpycha je do zamka. Drzwi się otwierają, Louis jest o krok od wejścia, kiedy…

 - Nie zapomnij śnić o swoim przyszłym chłopaku! – krzyczy Harry, odbiegając.

               Louis zamarza, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym Harry właśnie stał. Jego usta otwierają się szeroko i stoi tam minutę, zanim uświadamia sobie, że  _wciąż_ jest na zewnątrz.

               Zamyka za sobą drzwi i opiera się o nie w ciemności.

 - Cholera – mówi i brzmi, jakby bredził, nawet dla własnych uszu. – Co ja zrobiłem?


	4. Chapter 4

  - Prawda jest taka, Harry. – Louis wzdycha, przesuwając dłonią po włosach. – Szaleję za tobą. Myślę o tobie cały czas. I ja tylko… Chcę być z tobą. – Louis podnosi wzrok znad swoich butów.  
               Harry stoi tam, oniemiały.  
 - Ja… – chrypie.  
               Mruga dwukrotnie i chrząka. Otwiera usta, by znów przemówić, ale nic z nich nie wychodzi. Louis czuje, jak jego gardło się zacieśnia. Właśnie zrobił z siebie durnia przed tą osobą, która liczy się dla niego najbardziej.  Odwraca się, by odejść, ale wtedy…  
               Wtedy czyjaś dłoń jest na jego ramieniu i jest zmuszony się obrócić, a kiedy to robi. Kiedy to robi, czoło Harry’ego jest dociśnięte do jego i wszystko, co widzi, to zielone, zielone oczy Harry’ego.  
 - Louis – szepce Harry i zderza ich wargi.  
               Zanim Louis jest w stanie pojąć co się dzieje, jego dłonie są w włosach Harry’ego, a język Harry’ego jest w jego ustach, a on jęczy.  
               I czy ktoś szturcha go w bok?  
               Potem szturchanie zamienia się w łaskotanie i Louis otwiera oczy i nagle jest w swoim pokoju, leżąc na łóżku. A Harry siedzi obok niego, chichocząc jak czteroletnia dziewczynka.  
               Louis krzyczy. Krzyk okazuje się tak przenikliwy i dziewczęcy, że chce uderzyć się w twarz. Na to chichot Harry’ego przekształca się w głośny wybuch śmiechu i Louis może poczuć rumieniec skradający na jego twarz i szyję.  
               A potem przypomina sobie, że jest półnagi.  
               To oznacza, że Harry dotykał jego nagiego  _brzucha.  
_                I ta myśl oddziałuje na niższe części Louisa.  
 - Kurwa! – krzyczy, siadając prosto, zaalarmowany. – Co? Jak dostałeś się do mojego domu? Dlaczego jesteś w moim łóżku!?  
               Harry bierze kilka oddechów, starając się uspokoić.  
 - Twoja mama mnie wpuściła – mówi w końcu. – Ale powiedziała mi, że jeśli chcę się z tobą zobaczyć, muszę cię obudzić.  
 - Ja pierdolę – mamrocze Louis, sięgając do szklanki na stoliku nocnym. Po odłożeniu jej, jego oczy wędrują do zegara wiszącego na ścianie. – Dlaczego przyszedłeś do mnie o  _ósmej trzydzieści rano?  
_                Harry się uśmiecha. Jego oczy wędrują w górę i w dół po nagim torsie Louisa (i Louis niepostrzeżenie stara się naciągnąć koc tak, by przykryć swoje ciało).  
 - Dobrze, że przyszedłem. Mogłem zobaczyć cię pół nago. Ćwiczysz? – pyta szczerze Harry.  
               Louis prycha.  
 - Nie. Jestem zbyt leniwy.  
               Harry gapi się na niego.  
 - Zatem jak zdołałeś uzyskać takie ciało?!  
               Louis rumieni się i niespokojnie przesuwa na swoim łóżku. Jego sen zdołał go dość pobudzić, a teraz Harry patrzy tak na niego, cóż. Powiedzmy po prostu, że to nie jest trudne dla Louisa, wyobrazić sobie, co by się stało, jeśli sen by się ciągnął (czas seksu).  
 - Cóż. – Louis mówi w końcu. Drapie się po nosie i udaje, że rozważa pytanie Harry’ego. – Mówiłem ci, że bogowie wyrzeźbili mnie do doskonałości, Harry? Ponieważ tak było.  
               Teraz jest kolej Harry’ego na prychnięcie.  
 - Oczywiście, że tak, Lou. Mam na myśli, widziałem twój tyłek. Jest prawie dziełem sztuki.  
               Louis stara się kontrolować swój rumieniec zamiast tego koncentrując się na uśmiechaniu do Harry’ego.  
 - Och, więc zauważyłeś moje gorące ciało, Haroldzie. Podoba ci się to, co widzisz?  
               Harry przewraca oczami.  
 - Rusz się.  
               Louis prawie krztusi się własną śliną.  
 - Co? – pyta, parskając.  
 - Wiesz. Przesuń się? Twoje łóżko jest wygodne. – Harry podskakuje nieco na jego łóżku.  
 - Mam na sobie tylko majtki – sapie Louis.  
 - Nie obchodzi mnie to, Louis. Nie mam zamiaru cię tam dotykać, przyrzekam. Chyba, że tego chcesz. – Harry mruga.  
                _Kurwa_ , myśli Louis.  
               Przesuwa się na brzeg łóżka i Harry wskakuje pod kołdrę, przytulając się do Louisa.  
 - Mmm… – mówi z zadowoleniem, wzdychając. – Mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić.  
               Louis śmieje się niezręcznie, starając się nie myśleć o dużej ilości czasu, gdy wyobrażał sobie siebie w łóżku z Harrym.  
 - Co cię tu sprowadza? – pyta cicho.  
               Na zewnątrz pada i przez chwilę chłopcy słyszą jedynie krople deszczu uderzające o dach. Harry wzrusza ramionami i Louis czuje to, oto jak są blisko.  
 - Ja tylko… – zaczyna Harry. Zerka na Louisa, który już na niego patrzy z małym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Bardzo lubię z tobą rozmawiać, chyba? Chcę spędzać czas z kimś, kto jest tak interesujący, jak ty?  
 - A więc jestem interesujący, co? – mówi Louis z uśmiechem.  
               Obraca się tak, że teraz jest twarzą do Harry’ego.  
 - Tak. – Harry oddycha, a potem: - Poza tym, jestem naprawdę chętny do zeswatania cię z tym chłopakiem, który tak cię kręci.  
 - Nawet nie wiesz kim on jest! – Protestuje Louis.  
 - Pfff, to nawet nie ma znaczenia. – Harry mówi z przekonaniem. – Do czasu, kiedy z tobą skończę, cała szkoła będzie ślinić się na twój widok.  
               Louis unosi brew.  
 - Człowiek, który lubi mierzyć się z niemożliwym. – Louis rozważa na głoś. – Lubię to. – Porusza sugestywnie brwiami.  
               Harry śmieje się i opiera głowę na ramieniu Louisa. Jego ręka owija tułów chłopaka i oddech Louisa więźnie w gardle.  
 - Czy to dziwne? – Harry pyta w końcu.  
 - Nie – mówi Louis, starając się uspokoić.  
               Próbuje zachowywać się tak, jakby nie była to wielka sprawa, kiedy, tak naprawdę, jest.  
 - Dobrze – mruczy Harry, tuląc głowę do boku Louisa.  
               Po kilku minutach ciszy, Harry patrzy na Louisa spod rzęs. Wygląda śpiąco i Louis uśmiecha się do niego, z roztargnieniem przesuwając dłonią po jego lokach. Ta sytuacja wydaje się dziwnie naturalna, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ci dwa nigdy wcześniej nie byli tak fizycznie blisko.  
 - Lubię się przytulać – szepce Harry.  
 - Ja też. – Louis zgadza się cicho.  
 - Taylor nie – mówi Harry, marszcząc brwi. Wygląda na zamyślonego, zanim znów się odzywa. – Nawet po tym, jak uprawiamy seks. Jest po prostu… Jakby zdystansowana. Nie wiem. To dziwne – mamrocze.  
               Louisa uderza nagle ukłucie współczucia. Z tego co słyszał (z własnych ust Harry’ego), Harry nie cieszy się ze swojego związku z Taylor tak, jak wszyscy sądzą. Waha się.  
 - Hej, Haz?  
 - Hmm?  
 - Wiesz, pamiętasz jak mówiłeś, że chcesz, bym był z tobą szczery? – zaczyna Louis, zataczając palcami kółka na głowie Harry’ego.  
               Harry mruczy. Louis śmieje się, biorąc to jako zachętę do kontynuowania zarówno pocierania, jak i rozmowy.  
 - Zatem też chcę, byś był ze mną uczciwy. Jesteś szczęśliwy? Mam na myśli, z Taylor?  
               Harry zamiera. Odchrząkuje i zaczyna.  
 - Ja…  
               Louis panikuje.  
 - Ugh, przepraszam, nie powinienem cię o to pytać. To nie moja sprawa, wow, nie wiem, dlaczego to powiedziałem, przepraszam, ja tylko…  
 - Louis. – Harry mówi stanowczo. – Jest w porządku.  
               Louis wypuszcza oddech, który nawet nie wiedział, że wstrzymuje.  
 - Myślę, że ona jest niesamowitą dziewczyną, naprawdę. Ale ja… – wzdycha, wreszcie pozwalając sobie spotkać oczy Louisa. – Nie mamy tego samego połączenia,które mieliśmy, gdy zaczęliśmy się ze sobą spotykać.  
               Louis śmieje się.  
 - Wow, Harry. Właśnie uświadomiłem sobie, że nawet nie pamiętam czasu, kiedy byłeś wolny.  
               Harry uśmiecha się.  
 - Chyba jestem typem faceta, który raczej woli być w związku, niż nie. Wiesz, w poszukiwaniu prawdziwej miłości i w ogóle – chichocze, ale potem jego uśmiech zmienia się w grymas, a oczy stają się mroczne. – Ale teraz, ze szkołą zbliżającą się do końca, myślę, że Taylor by mnie zabiła, gdybym z nią zerwał. Zwłaszcza, że zbliża się bal.  
               Louis marszczy brwi.  
 - Nie sądzę, że to sprawiedliwe, by dalej wciągała cię w ten związek.  
 - Ale ty nie znasz Taylor – mówi Harry, zdenerwowany. – Ona chce idealnego życia i doskonałych doświadczeń szkolnych i doskonałego chłopaka – którym  nie jestem, tak przy okazji. I zrujnuje każdą następną osobę, z którą zacznę się umawiać, ponieważ pomyśli, że to przez tą osobę z nią zerwałem! Plus, nikt nie będzie chciał się ze mną umawiać tak czy inaczej. Będę bez randki na bal! A ponieważ jestem kapitanem drużyny piłkarskiej, to nie jest dokładnie „do przyjęcia” czy coś. – Harry jęczy. – To trudno wyjaśnić – mówi minutę później.  
               Louis nie może uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Wyciąga dłoń z włosów Harry’ego i uderza go, mocno.  
 - Nie bądź durniem – mówi, zdenerwowany. – Jak możesz myśleć, że nikt nie będzie chciał się z tobą umawiać? Masz każdą dziewczynę u swoich nóg!  
               Harry chichocze.  
 - Taylor odstraszy je wszystkie – stwierdza gorzko.  
               Louis przewraca oczami.  
 - Zatem dobrze. Musimy znaleźć kogoś, kogo  _nie_  odstraszy.  
 - To się raczej nie zdarzy. – Harry się uśmiecha.  
               Zanim Louis może odpowiedzieć,  jego telefon zaczyna nieprzerwanie wibrować.  
 - Och. Możesz to podać?  
               Harry na ślepo sięga za siebie, aby podnieść komórkę Louisa ze stolika nocnego. Jego oczy nadal są na twarzy Louisa i Louis czuje się nieco niepewnie.  
\- Co? Mam coś na twarzy? – mówi tak cicho, że Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że przegapiłby to, gdyby jego oczy nie śledziły rysów jego twarzy.  
               Uśmiecha się i podaje mu telefon. Serce Louisa bije dość szybko (ponieważ dlaczego Harry patrzy na niego w ten sposób?) i koncentruje się na poprawnym wpisaniu kodu.  
 - Och – mówi, widząc wiadomość od Zayna.  
 - Co się stało? – Harry pyta, zaniepokojony.  
 - Och. Nic. Tylko. – Louis drapie się po karku. – Zazwyczaj spędzam niedzielne poranki w warsztacie samochodowym taty mojego przyjaciela, Liama. – Louis drapie się po głowie. – Mogę to dzisiaj odwołać? To nic wielkiego.  
 - Nie, nie! – Harry mówi szybko. – Nie chcę wchodzić ci w drogę, czy coś. Mogę iść do domu.  
               Louis wzdycha i myśli przez chwilę, rozdarty pomiędzy spędzeniem czasu ze swoim zauroczeniem (chciał to zrobić od wieków, a teraz, gdy może, powinien?) i spędzeniem czasu ze swoimi kumplami, których rzadko kiedy widzi, oprócz niedziel.  
 - Może – zaczyna. – Może spotkasz się z nami? Mam na myśli, jesteśmy dość nudni, tylko rozmawiamy, ale..  
 - Jesteś pewien, że twoi przyjaciele nie będą mieli nic przeciwko? – pyta Harry, przygryzając wargę.  
               Louis uśmiecha się do niego.  
 - Nie. Właściwie, zaskoczymy ich.  
 - Hurra! – krzyczy Harry, zeskakując z łóżka.  
               Louis śmieje się, ale nagle uderza w niego fakt, że spał wczoraj tylko w majtkach.  
 - Um – mówi niezręcznie. – Mam na sobie tylko majtki?  
               Harry śmieje się.  
 - Tak jak mówiłeś wcześniej. Postaram się nie rozbierać cię oczami. – Mruga.  
 _Cóż, teraz, abo nigdy_ , myśli Louis. Potem ostrożnie schodzi z łóżka. Kiedy jego stopy dotykają podłogi, jego policzki (te na jego twarzy, nie na tyłku*) płoną. Kładzie telefon na stoliku nocnym i zerka na Harry’ego, który patrzy na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
 - Ja tylko. Tak. – Louis pociera się po raku i idzie do łazienki.  
               Gdyby się odwrócił, zobaczył rumieniec na twarzy Harry’ego, gdy jego oczy przesunęły się na wypukły tyłek Louisa.  
  
***  
                W toalecie, Louis chwyta krawędź umywalki i bierze głębokie oddechy.  _Spędzimy tylko czas z Liamem i Zaynem. Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
_                To tak, jakby błagał samego siebie o nie spieprzenie jakiejkolwiek relacji ma z Harrym. Wszystko, czego chciał, to tego, aby kręcono włosy chłopak go zauważył. Ale Louis jest przerażony teraz, kiedy Harry go zauważył, że spieprzy to, albo otwierając usta bez przemyślenia tego, co chce powiedzieć lub przez bycie niezdolnym do kontrolowania emocji na swojej twarzy.  
               Kiedy patrzy w lustro, drwi z chłopaka, którego widzi, patrzącego na niego. Część Louisa nie może nic poradzić na to, jak żałosny jest, pragnąc Harry’ego nawet po tych wszystkich latach. Jeśli nauczył się czegokolwiek, to tego, że Harry jest nim zupełnie niezainteresowany. Jednak Louis wciąż tęskni za nim.  
               Inna część Louisa twierdzi, że może teraz, kiedy  _rzeczywiście pozna_  Harry’ego, rzeczy można zmienić. Może Harry uświadomi sobie, że to nie ma znaczenia, że Louis jest chłopakiem. Może Harry uświadomi sobie, że on i Louis są kompatybilni.  
               Ale potem, jest trzecia część. A trzecia część Louisa siedzi z tyłu i śmieje się, ponieważ,  _Louis, ty pieprzony idioto! Nie masz żadnych szans z Harrym. On myśli, że jest zakochany w kimś innym! I pomaga ci zdobyć uwagę tego kogoś!  
_                I wow. Louis jest zmęczony w przeciąganie liny w swoim umyśle, nawet jeśli to trwa tylko mniej więcej dzień, odkąd zaczął rozmawiać z Harrym i odkąd wypuścił swój „wielki sekret”.  
               Ale gdy Louis przebiera się w dżinsy i t-shirt (który pachnie dość czysto), wiszące na drzwiach jego łazienki, uświadamia sobie, że został wprowadzony do tej przerażającej sytuacji, ponieważ ma na celu przyciągnięcie uwagi Harry’ego Stylesa. Ma na celu, by Harry polubił  _jego,_  jako jego.  
               Więc gdy wychodzi z łazienki, Louis nie idzie po prostu z prądem. Nie. Louis ma teraz plan.  
               A ten plan to sprawić, by Harry Styles się w nim zakochał.  
  
*w angielskim na pośladki mówi się potocznie “cheeks”, co oznacza również policzki.


	5. Chapter 5

                Spacer do warsztatu samochodowego zajmuje dziesięć minut. I żadna z tych minut nie mija w ciszy. Harry uświadamia sobie, że rozmawianie z Louisem jest po prostu łatwe; to najbardziej naturalna rzecz. Nigdy nie miał przyjaciela, który pozwalałby mu na gadanie o przypadkowych rzeczach, bez osądzania go. Ale teraz ma Louisa i, cóż. Harry chce mieć więcej takich rozmów.  
  - Okej. – Louis nagle przestaje się śmiać z historii, którą Harry właśnie skończył opowiadać. – Warsztat jest tuż za rogiem, ale muszę cię ostrzec. – Louis zatrzymuje się i patrzy Harry’emu prosto w oczy. – W zasadzie wchodzisz z niebezpieczną strefę.  
  - W dobrym sensie, mam nadzieję? – Harry śmieje się.  
  - Mmm, cóż. Ty będziesz musiał to osądzić. – Louis wskazuje Harry’emu, by poszedł za nim i wkrótce docierają do drzwi garażowych.  
  - Jesteśmy – mamrocze Louis, krzyżując palce za plecami. – Chłopacy! – woła z przesadnym akcentem Yorkshire.  
  - Lewis! Lewis, czy to naprawdę ty? - świergocze chłopak z fałszywym pakistańskim akcentem.  
                Ma ciemne włosy i jasnobrązową skórę i wygląda – nawet w roboczych rzeczach – jakby właśnie zszedł z wybiegu.  
  - Zaynie! – mówi Louis, przytulając przyjaciela. – Gdzie twój chłopak?  
                Zayn strząsa uścisk.  
  - Liam! Mamy towarzystwo!  
  - Aw, czy to książę Louis!? – Chłopak (którego Harry i Louis nie widzą) mówi z fałszywym entuzjazmem.  
                Louis rozgląda się po garażu, zaskoczony.  
  - Er. Li?  
                Sekundę później Liam wysuwa się spod auta, bez koszulki. Jest wysoki i umięśniony z jasnymi brązowymi włosami i brązowymi oczami, które są wypełnione podekscytowaniem. Harry unosi brwi, ale ani Liam, ani Zayn nie zauważyli jeszcze jego obecności. A Louis wydaje się zapomnieć o tym, że Harry w ogóle z nim przyszedł. Harry patrzy z rozbawieniem na przekomarzanie, które dzieje się na jego oczach.  
  - Jak się masz, stary? – pyta Louis, klepiąc nagi tors Liama.  
  - Tak, tak, Louis – mówi Liam, a jego oczy lśnią z podniecenia. – Skończ z tym gównem. Jak było wczoraj na imprezie? Wyluzowałeś się z sam-wiesz-kim? – Porusza sugestywnie brwiami.  
                W tym momencie, dwie rzeczy dzieją się jednocześnie. Zayn odwróca głowę i w końcu zauważa Harry’ego stojącego z boku. Unosi brwi, a potem je marszczy.  
                Harry zaczyna podnosić rękę, by pomachać do Zayna, ale w tym samym czasie Louis rzuca się na Liama – który popiskuje w niezadowoleniu – i zaczyna krzyczeć przekleństwa w jego stronę.  
  - Kim jest twój przyjaciel, Louis? – pyta Zayn, najwyraźniej wciąż zdezorientowany.  
                Liam patrzy z miejsca, w którym Louis go napastuje.  
  - Och. Cześć. Czy to twój chłopak, Louis? – Liam pyta zwyczajnie, uśmiechając się.  
                Zayn śmieje się głośno, a Harry czuje rumieniec wkradający się na jego policzki.  
  - Cholera jasna, Liam! – krzyczy Louis, odpychając go do tyłu.  
                Obraca swoją twarz do Harry’ego i Harry zauważa, że on też się rumieni. Louis pokazuje mu, by się przybliżył i Harry robi to, co mu kazano.  
  - Cześć. Jestem Harry – mówi w końcu.  
                W pomieszczeniu zapada całkowita cisza. Liam i Zayn patrzą na Harry’ego z otwartymi ustami. Potem  obaj wybuchają śmiechem.  
  - Nieźle, stary – wypluwa Liam pomiędzy śmiechem. – Harry – mówi, jakby to było śmieszne i nadal się śmieje.  
                Harry patrzy na nich, zdezorientowany. Potem patrzy na Louisa, który gapi się na ścianę, przerażony, nie mogąc się poruszyć.  _Mam całkowicie i zupełnie przejebane_ , myśli Louis. _Moi przyjaciele to głupie gnojki.  
_                 Harry z powrotem patrzy na Liama i Zayna, którzy nieco się uspokoili.  
  - Dlaczego to takie śmieszne? – zastanawia się na głos, zdezorientowany.  
  - Ponieważ to tak cholernie  _oczywiste_ , że żartujesz, stary – śmieje się Zayn. – Harry Styles w naszym garażu. Nieźle – chichocze.  
                Louis parska.  
  - Więc kim jesteś? Tak naprawdę?  
                Potem Louis odzywa się przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
  - To  _rzeczywiście_ jest Harry, chłopacy.  
                Liam i Zayn patrzą na siebie (znowu). Potem patrzą na Louisa i zauważają, że jest poważny i patrzą na Harry’ego. Przyglądają się jego wyglądowi (który Louis opisywał im milion razy), marszcząc brwi. Harry nie jest pewien, czy ma się śmiać z ich synchronizacji, czy płakać, ponieważ  _oczywistym_  jest, że coś go tutaj omija.  
  - Kurwa. Co. – Zayn oddycha, mrugając. – Cholera, przepraszam, stary. Cześć. Um, jestem Zayn.  
  - Liam. – Chłopak o brązowych oczach oddycha, wyciągając rękę. – Przepraszam za to, my tylko. Nie oczekiwaliśmy cię?  
                Harry potrząsa dłoń Liama,  śmiejąc się niezręcznie.  
  - Erm, tak. W porządku.  
  - Po prostu nie oczekiwaliśmy, że Louis w końcu powie ci, że…  
  - ZAYN! – krzyczy Louis, przerywając Zaynowi w połowie zdania. – Ja nie… wiesz.  
  - Och – mówi Zayn, blednąc.  
  - Powie mi co? – pyta Harry, nieco zirytowany.  
  - Och, erm. Tylko to, że nasza trójka to twoi wielcy fani, stary! – mówi Liam, przełykając. – Nigdy nie myśleliśmy, że ci powie – chichocze, drapiąc się po karku. – Ponieważ on jest… nieśmiały i w ogóle.  
                Zayn także się śmieje.  
  - Tak, znasz Louisa. Podziwia z daleka i tak dalej,  
                Harry patrzy na Louisa, a potem na Liama.  
  - Czekaj. Wcześniej… – wykonuje niejasny gest ręką – pytałeś Louisa, czy wyluzował się z „sam-wiesz-kim”. – Harry spogląda na Louisa. – Czy to oznacza chłopaka, którego lubisz?! – krzyczy, brzmiąc na podekscytowanego. – Był na mojej imprezie?! To znaczy, że go znam! – Uśmiech Harry’ego jest taki wielki i praktycznie podskakuje.  
                Louis kaszle niezręcznie, widząc kątem oka, że  Zayn i Liam patrzą na niego .  
  - Cóż – zaczyna, niepewny jak może wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. – Nie powiedziałbym, że on  _był_  na imprezie, tylko… – wykrzywia twarz, nie mając pojęcia dokąd to zmierza. Ale zanim może skończyć, Harry śmieje się i klaszcze z zadowoleniem w ręce.  
  - O mój Boże – piszczy. – Znam go!  
                Louis jęczy. A potem, Zayn i Liam znów zaczynają się śmiać jak hieny.  
  - Czekaj – mówi w końcu Zayn, przestając się śmiać. – Powiedziałeś  _Harry’emu_  o swoim zauroczeniu…  
  - Ale nie powiedziałeś mu  _kto nim jest!?_  – skończył Liam.  
  - Nie pomyślałeś, że tożsamość tej osoby może mieć wpływ na wynik twojej… – Zayn przerwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa – sytuacji?  
  - To może wy mi powiecie kto to jest? – pyta niewinnie Harry z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
                Louis patrzy wymownie na Liama i Zayna.  
  - Nie da się zrobić – deklaruje Liam. – Sam musisz to rozgryźć.  
  - To może być jak misja lub coś – dodaje Zayn, z nadzieją, w niczym nie pomagając.  
  - Ale widzicie – zaczyna Harry. – Tu nie chodzi o dowiedzenie się w kim Louis się podkochuje. T chodzi o to, by  _zeswatać go_  z tym chłopakiem.  
                Liam zezuje na Louisa i wzdycha rozdrażniony. Patrzy na Harry’ego raz jeszcze, mówi szybkie „Powodzenia z tym, stary”, zanim klepie go po plecach i wraca do poprzedniej pozycji pod samochodem.  
  - Wasza trójka jest naprawdę dziwna – mamrocze Harry.  
  - Nie masz pojęcia, stary – odpowiada Zayn, uśmiechając się.  
                Potem salutuje obu chłopakom – jak żołnierz kapitanowi – zanim odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi do pokoju z biurkiem.  
                Widząc, że Harry patrzy za odchodzącym Zaynem, Louis mówi mu:  
  - Zayn zarządza dokumentami. Nie chce zniszczyć swojego quiffa rzeczywiście  _pracując_.  
  - Są zabawni – stwierdza Harry, odchodząc od tematu, który wybrał Louis.  
                Louis pociera twarz.  
  - Przepraszam za to – mówi po chwili.  
  - W porządku. Właściwie to miło widzieć prawdziwą przyjaźń – komentuje w zamyśleniu.  
  - Zostawiam to tobie, Styles, by ujrzeć bardzo malutkie jasne strony całej tej sytuacji. – Louis się uśmiecha.  
                Potem podchodzi do krzesła z tyłu pomieszczenia i siada, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. Harry uśmiecha się i podchodzi do krzesła, które wygląda na używane i okropnie brudne, ale po tym, jak na nim siada, uświadamia sobie, że jest zaskakująco wygodne. Siedzą w dwójkę w towarzyskiej ciszy przez minutę, słuchając muzyki, którą puścił Zayn.  
  - Tata Liama właściwie już nigdy nie pojawia się w pracy w niedziele - mówi nagle Louis. – Jest tu tylko nasza trójka, w każdą niedzielę od trzech lat. Jest całkiem zabawnie, ponieważ warsztat nie jest dziś otwarty.  
                Harry mruczy.  
  - Wygląda na przyjemne miejsce do spotykania się – mówi, niepewny co innego może powiedzieć na temat, który wybrał Louis. Coś jest w jego myślach, ale nie jest pewien jak to wyciągnąć.  
                Minutę później, Louis wstaje ze swojego miejsca i podchodzi do chłodnicy, która leży na stole z wieloma narzędziami. Harry sprawdza swój telefon, ponieważ nie wie, co innego może zrobić, czekając na Louisa. Także  _naprawdę_  nie chce być uznany za jakiegoś dziwaka, który ciągle patrzy na Louisa. (Więc co, jest zażenowany, pozwijcie go.)  
  - Cola za twoje myśli? – pyta Louis, siadając. Trzyma szklaną butelkę coli, czekając, aż Harry ją weźmie.  
                Mamrocząc krótkie „Dziękuję”, Harry otwiera butelkę i bierze łyk, kochając uczucie chłodnych gazowanych bąbelków uderzających w jego gardło.  
  - Więc, co takiego tak bardzo lubisz w tym chłopaku? – pyta bez zastanowienia.  
                Właściwie jest dość zaskoczony tym, że w ogóle otworzył usta. Ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, zawsze musi myśleć dwa razy nad każdym słowem. Ale wie teraz, że rozmowa z Louisem jest  _inna_. Wie, że nie będzie osądzony za to, co powie i domyśla się, że to dobra rzecz, że może być otwarty i szczery raz na jakiś czas.  
                Palce Louisa śledzą bok butelki i Harry zauważa, po raz pierwszy, jak  _mniejszy_ jest Louis. Nagle odchrząka, niepewny gdzie poszły jego myśli.  
  - Myślę, że wydaje się być interesujący – mówi w końcu Louis. Patrzy w dół na podłogę, jakby to była najbardziej fascynująca rzecz, na której kiedykolwiek spoczęły jego oczy. – Wszyscy go uwielbiają, więc zgaduję, że to dowodzi, że jest dobrą osobą. I jest taki  _pewny siebie_  i  _śmiały_. – Waha się. – To te dwie rzeczy, których mi brakuje i zgaduję, że są dla mnie specjalnie atrakcyjne u kogoś innego. – Uśmiecha się. – Poza tym, jest dość gorący.  
                Harry uśmiecha się.  
  - Brzmi na przyzwoitego faceta. – To jest to, co w końcu odpowiada. – Ale duże „pieprz się” dla ciebie, za niepowiedzenie niczego konkretnego. Z tego co słyszałem, te cechy może  mieć 75 procent męskiej populacji w naszej szkole - prycha, kręcąc głową. – Mało pomocne, Louis.  
  - Taki jest cel. – Louis ripostuje z łatwością.  
  - Lubię ludzi, którzy mają dobre serca – mówi znikąd Harry. – Osoby, które są prawdziwie miłe, które dbają o ludzi wokół siebie.  
  - Tak. – Louis kiwa głową w zgodzie. – Ale lubię także ludzi, którzy są zabawni. Nie z humorem, który rani uczucia inny, ale wiesz. Ludzi, z którymi nigdy się nie nudzisz.  
  - Dokładnie! – woła Harry. – Ale również kocham ludzi, którzy są szczerzy. Nie jak obrzydliwie szczerych, ale lubię „powiem-ci-jeśli-brzydko-w-tym-wyglądasz” szczerość. – Harry patrzy na Louisa, który się do niego uśmiecha. – Tęskniłem za szczerością – wzdycha.  
  - Zatem szczęściarz z ciebie, że masz mnie. – Louis uśmiecha się, szturchając Harry’ego w ramię.  
                Jego oczy błyszczą i Harry zastanawia się jak ktoś zdołał uchwycić w nich każdy odcień niebieskiego.  
  - Wygląda na to, że szukamy tej samej osoby – chichocze Harry, oddając uderzenie.  
                Louis wygląda na zamyślonego przez chwilę.  
  - Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę – duma – ale cały czas powtarzasz „osoba” i nie wiem, czy powinienem wziąć to jako wskazówkę? – Louis modli się do siły wyższej, by nie wyglądać na  _zbyt_  pełnego nadziei.  
  - Och. Mam na myśli, nie mam nic do płci – mówi cicho. Rozgląda się. – Przepraszam, nigdy nie mówiłem tego na głos.  
                Louis podnosi brwi, a jego tętno wzrasta dziesięciokrotnie.  _Harry Styles_  jest zainteresowany chłopcami, a  _Louis_  jest pierwszą osobą, która o tym wie. Wybaczcie mu za to, że nieco wariuje.  
  - Ale tak, myślę, że chłopacy są gorący – kontynuuje Harry, przygryzając wargę by powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.  
  - Och, naprawdę… – Louis zachęca go, by kontynuował, ignorując swoją klatkę piersiową (która wydaje się, jakby miała zawalić się w każdej chwili od zawrotów głowy i emocji). – Na przykład kto?  
  - Hmm, masz na myśli kogoś, kogo znamy, czy jakiegoś aktora?  
  - Kogoś, kogo znamy – mówi Louis (właściwie prawie warczy).  
                Harry przewraca oczami.  
  - Cóż,  _ty_  jesteś gorący – mówi zwyczajnie.  
                Usta Louisa są suche i czuje się, jakby był w śpiączce. Wszystko wydaje się być zamglone, gdy nagle…  
  - Nie graj ze mną w gierki, Styles – twierdzi Louis, albo przynajmniej stara się; jego głos jest niepewny. (Pokłada nadzieję w Bogu, że Harry tego nie zauważył).  
  - Nie gram! – śmieje się Harry. – Już ci powiedziałem, że masz ładne ciało! Dlaczego wydajesz się taki zdziwiony?  
                I Harry jest tak  _nieświadomy_  tego, jak sprawia, że Louis się czuje i Louis poniekąd chce wstać i rzucić krzesłem przez pokój (ale nie może, ponieważ tata Liama by go zabił.) Jest niemal w 90 procentach pewien, że się  _ślini_ , gdy Harry patrzy na niego, więc to dla niego takie  _dziwne_ , że Harry nie zrozumiał tego… jeszcze. Ponieważ prędzej czy później, Louis w końcu oszaleje i skończy całując Harry’ego lub uprawiając z nim wzrokowo seks lub, co gorsza… Powie mu o swoich uczuciach (odpukać!)  
  - Zatem dobrze. Ty też jesteś gorący. Chociaż prawdopodobnie powinienem to powiedzieć zanim zagraliśmy w „pobudzić-twojego-kumpla”. – Louis przewraca oczami.  
                Harry parska śmiechem.  
  - Cokolwiek, Tomlinson. – Patrzy na zegarek, nagle roztargniony. – Racja, cóż. Powinienem iść do domu. Muszę iść do domu mojego taty na kolację.  
  - Czekaj… Twoi rodzice są rozwiedzeni?  
  - Mhm – mruczy Harry. Potem, nie wie dlaczego to mówi, ale: - Mój tata zostawił moją mamę, kiedy miałem pięć lat.  
                Usta Louisa otwierają się i gapi się na Harry’ego.  
  - Nie ma mowy – dyszy.  
  - Co? – pyta Harry, zdezorientowany.  
  - Mój tata też zostawił moją mamę, gdy miałem pięć lat.  
  - Nie ma mowy – powtarza Harry z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
                Louis roześmiałby się, ale nie wydaje mu się, że to odpowiednia rzecz do zrobienia, biorąc pod uwagę to, o czym rozmawiają. Po prostu patrzą się na siebie przez minutę. Potem Harry potrząsa głową, wychodząc z transu.  
  - Naprawdę powinienem iść – mówi w pośpiechu, wstając. – Dzięki za dzisiaj – uśmiecha się i pojawiają się dołeczki.  
                Louis chce krzyczeć. Zamiast tego, także wstaje.  
  - W każdej chwili – odpowiada, mając nadzieję, że nie brzmi na zbyt zdesperowanego.  
  - Do zobaczenia jutro w szkole – mówi Harry i brzmi to poniekąd jak obietnica.  
  - Tak – potwierdza Louis.  
                Szczerze mówiąc, jego myśli za bardzo się rozpływają, by mógł wymyślić lepszą odpowiedź. Z ostatnim uśmiechem, Harry odchodzi. Louis patrzy za nim, przypominając sobie, by oddychać, gdy zauważa jak wyginają się mięśnie jego pleców.  
                Kiedy już nie może zobaczyć odchodzącej sylwetki Harry’ego, Louis oddycha ciężko i opada na krzesło.  
                Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego serce wciąż bije bardzo szybko.


	6. Chapter 6

                Już od początku liceum Louis miał ten zwyczaj, by wstawać godzinę wcześniej przed szkołą, aby móc zjeść śniadanie z mamą. Rozumie, że jest ona zajęta popołudniami, a ponieważ jest najprawdopodobniej największym maminsynkiem, ceni sobie każdą chwilę, którą z nią spędza.

                Dziś, mama i syn rozmawiają przy tostach i herbacie. Louis cierpi, zażenowany, gdy jego mama żartuje sobie z jego  _ogromnego_  zauroczenia Harrym, gdy ktoś dzwoni dzwonkiem. Jay zaprzestaje drwin, gdy Louis idzie do drzwi. Louis mruży oczy na matkę.

  - Widzę, w co ze mną pogrywasz – szepce, wykonując klasyczny  _mam na ciebie oko_  gest, w drodze do drzwi.

                Uśmiecha się sam do siebie i otwiera drzwi, nie patrząc wcześniej przez wizjer. Jego uśmiech zsuwa się z twarzy, a brwi wędrują do linii jego włosów.

                To jeden i jedyny, Harry Styles.

  - Cześć – mówi Harry.

                Louis gapi się na niego tępo, mrugając.

  - Nie zamierasz mnie wpuścić? – pyta Harry, z rękoma w kieszeniach, kołysząc się z boku na bok.

  - Och – mówi Louis. Odchrząkuje. – Er. – Przesuwa się, trzymając otwarte drzwi.

                Harry skopuje buty i upewnia się, że starannie ułożył je na boku.

  - Twoja mama wstała? – pyta, zachowując się tak, jakby pokazanie się na progu Louisa o wpół do siódmej rano było dla niego rutyną.

  - Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? – Louis pyta bez ogródek.

  - Aby pomóc ci wybrać zabójczy strój.

                Louis mruga.

  - Wiesz. Żeby pomóc ci uwieść twoje zauroczenie – mówi Harry do Louisa, jakby mówił do dziecka.

  - Żartujesz – mruczy Louis z niedowierzaniem.

  - Na szczęście dla ciebie, Louis, nie. A teraz, gdzie twoja mama?

                Louis jęczy.

  - W kuchni.

  - Prowadź. – Harry wskazuje Louisowi, by szedł przed nim.

                Wzdychając, Louis kroczy w stronę kuchni.

  - Mamo, mamy gościa – dyszy.

                Filiżanka, którą trzyma Jay, jest w połowie drogi do jej ust. Ale widząc Harry’ego, zatrzymuje się i patrzy.

  - Och – mówi, zdezorientowana.

  - Dzień dobry pani Tomlinson – uśmiecha się Harry.

  - Cześć, kochanie – mówi Jay, patrząc na Louisa. – Mów mi  _Jay_. Już przez to przeszliśmy.

                Harry chichocze.

  - Nie mówiłeś mi, że będziemy mieć towarzystwo, Louis.  – Jay uśmiecha się.

  - Sam nie wiedziałem. – Louis mamrocze pod nosem, podnosząc swój talerz i wkładając to zlewu. – Chodźmy. – Kiwa głową w kierunku schodów.

                Harry uśmiecha się do Jay i idzie za Louisem do jego pokoju. Gdy tylko Jay słyszy, jak drzwi do pokoju jej syna się zamykają, parska, zanim wraca do swojej herbaty.  
***  
                Louis, po raz kolejny, stoi w łazience.

                Ubiera się w rzeczy, które Harry dla niego wybrał. Strój składa się z ciemnoniebieskiej flaneli z podwiniętymi rękawami. Louis zapina wszystkie guziki, włącznie z tym na samej gorzej. Po założeniu koszuli, uświadamia sobie, że jest dość obcisła – nic dziwnego, że nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślał o tym, by ją założyć.

                Harry wybrał również parę chinosów, które zwężały się w dolnej części jego nogi i zatrzymywały przy kostkach Louisa, które od wieków nie czuły powiewu wiatru. Zanim Louis wyszedł do łazienki, by się przebrać, Harry powiedział mu:  
  - Lou. Tak, jak kocham twoją grzywkę, dziś musisz zmienić włosy.

                Harry wyglądał na tak zainteresowanego i poważnego, że Louis po prostu  _nie może_  się powstrzymać od wypełnienia jego życzenia. Pamięta, jak ostatni raz poszedł z Zaynem do fryzjera i fryzjerka powiedziała mu, że wyglądałby „bardziej seksi”, gdyby „zrobił sobie quiffa”, tak jak Zayn.

                 _Zobaczmy, jak idiotycznie będę wyglądał_ , myśli Louis. Włącza suszarkę do włosów swojej mamy i układa włosy sposób, w jaki widział, że robi to Zayn. Po tym, jak kończy, cofa się o krok i patrzy na „nowego Louisa”. Po skrytykowaniu własnego wyglądu, Louis myśli, że być może wygląda lepiej bez okularów. Dlatego bierze ledwo używane kontakty i zakłada je, jeden po drugim.

                Louis oddycha głęboko, po tym, jak jest gotowy. W końcu kładzie dłoń na klamce i po uspokojeniu się, by nie wyglądał  _aż tak_  głupio, otwiera drzwi i wychodzi z łazienki.

                Harry jest rozwalony na łóżku Louisa i nuci słowa piosenki, której Louis nie rozpoznaje. Jest w swoim własnym świecie i Louis musi odchrząknąć, aby zwrócić jego uwagę. Ale kiedy Harry go zauważa, podrywa się ze swojej pozycji tak szybko, że Louis obawia się, że w trakcie mógł naciągnąć mięśnie. Harry patrzy na Louisa z wyrazem, który można opisać tylko jako niedowierzanie i podziw.

  - Ekhem. – Louis mówi nieśmiało, patrząc w podłogę.

                A Harry zaczyna bić brawo.

  - Tak! Tak, Louis, to jest to! Niesamowite! – Gwiżdże Harry.

                Louis wybucha śmiechem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Zauważając, że to tylko zachęca Harry’ego, Louis zaczyna iść jak kot do Harry’ego, który siedzi na łóżku. Potem kładzie dłonie na biodrze i obraca się dookoła. Harry chichocze jak szalony, a Louis nie może stłumić własnych, niemęskich pisków.

                Kiedy obaj łapią oddech, Harry wstaje z łóżka Louisa i idzie do niego wolnym krokiem, układając obie dłonie na jego ramionach.

  - Dobrze się spisałeś, mój chłopcze.

  - Jak wygląda mój tyłek? – pyta Louis, obracając się i wypinając się troszkę.

  - Rozkosznie – warczy, klepiąc go.

                Louis, którego twarz robi się czerwona jak pomidor, śmieje się niezręcznie i myśli o starszych paniach, ponieważ  _nie_  potrzebuje teraz erekcji. Ale to dość trudne dla niego, by zminimalizować swoje „podekscytowanie”, ponieważ Harry klepiący jego tyłek to dosłownie jego fantazja. Jedna z tych, o których nie pozwala sobie myśleć, chyba, że ma łaskę swojej prawej ręki.

                Louis przełyka, obracając się, by zobaczyć, że Harry przygryza swoją wargę i przez ułamek sekundy Louis myśli, że oczy Harry’ego świecą z pożądania. Ale potem Harry znów się śmieje i Louis udaje, że nie zauważa rumieńca na jego policzkach.

  - Ten chłopak nie będzie wiedział, co w niego uderzyło. – Harry mówi w końcu, uśmiechając się.

                Louis wzrusza ramionami i odwzajemnia uśmiech.

  - Zatem idziemy?

  - Możemy – odpowiada Harry z eleganckim akcentem.

                Na dole, Harry wkłada całą swoją siłę, by Louis założył białe tenisówki. Są inne od jego zwyczajowych tomsów i Louisowi nie podoba się pomysł, że są podróbkami vansów. Ale kiedy Harry robi kwaśną minę i błaga go, Louis w końcu się poddaje.

  - O co chodzi z tym zamieszaniem? – pyta Jay, wchodząc do przedpokoju. Zatrzymuje się w pół kroku, kiedy zauważa Louisa, a jej oczy otwierają się do rozmiaru, który jest komicznie duży. -  Co, na Boga…

  - Ta-da! – woła Louis, uzupełniając to jazzowymi rękoma.

  - Louis musi zrobić wrażenie – uśmiecha się Harry.

  - Och, naprawdę? – pyta Jay, unosząc brwi, ponieważ  _dokładnie_  wie co Harry ma na myśli, po tym, jak Louis wyjaśnił jej całą „sytuację”.

                Louis wzdycha ciężko.

  - Mamo, idziemy – mówi, szarpiąc Harry’ego za ramię.

  - Miłego dnia, Jay! – woła Harry.

  - Tobie też, Harry. – Jay uśmiecha się do niego, najwyraźniej już zadowolona.

  - Kocham cię, mamo – mów Louis, uśmiechając się.

                Podchodzi do niej i ściska ją mocno oraz całuje w policzek,

  - Ja ciebie też, boobear. – Jay mruga do niego, gdy zauważa rumieniec na jego policzku.

                W tym momencie Harry otworzył drzwi i czekał na Louisa na werandzie na zewnątrz, uśmiechając się pełną gębą.

  - Chodźmy, boobear.

  - Ugh! Mamo! Zobacz, co zrobiłaś! – krzyczy Louis, wyrzucając ręce w górę w irytacji.

                Harry chichocze i biegnie na chodnik. Louis jęczy i idzie za nim.

  - Nie rozproszcie się po drodze, chłopcy! Bądźcie na czas w szkole! – krzyczy Jay.

                Każdy z nich rumieni się, a drugi udaje, że tego nie zauważa.

***

                Stoją przed drzwiami klasy, w której mają pierwszą lekcję. Serce Louisa bije nawet jeszcze bardziej chaotycznie niż zwykle.

  - Dobrze – mówi Harry, zaczynając swoją gadkę. – Louis, jesteś genialny i nadszedł czas, aby pokazać światu, jaką seksowną bestią jesteś.

                Louis próbuje uspokoić motylki w brzuchu.

  - Po prostu wejdźmy, Harry.

                Harry wzrusza ramionami i otwiera drzwi. Wchodzą razem i to niemożliwe dla Louisa, nie zauważyć dziesiątki par oczu, które obserwują ich, gdy zajmują swoje miejsca. Myśli, że słyszy jakieś szepty o  _Czy to Louis Tomlinson?_  i  _Dlaczego do cholery Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson idą tak blisko siebie?_ , ale. To może być po prostu jego pieprzony umysł, ponieważ, z całą szczerością, kiedy jego umysł nie był pieprznięty?

                Kiedy obaj siedzą i rumieniec Louisa powoli znika, gdy wyciąga notes z torby, Harry odwraca się na krześle, by spojrzeć na Louisa swoimi haniebnie dużymi, zielonymi oczami.

  - Czy on jest w tej klasie? – szepce.

                I jest tak  _blisko_ , że Louis może czuć jego głos w kościach. Rumieniec Louisa wraca, a on jęczy w duchu.

  - Erm… Nie powiedziałbym, że jest…

  - Tak! Wiedziałem! – piszczy Harry, podekscytowany. To skłania wszystkie oczy w pomieszczeniu, by raz jeszcze się na nich gapić. Louis chce zniknąć.

  - Nie powiedziałem… – zaczyna, ale zanim ma szansę, by obalić założenie Harry’ego, dzwoni dzwonek.

                Harry wygląda na zadowolonego z siebie, kiedy odwraca się raz jeszcze, a Louis chowa twarz w dłoniach, uważając, by nie zepsuć swojego quiffa. Lekcja trwa rutynowo i Louis jest zadowolony, że nie siedzi w widocznym miejscu, bo zdecydowanie  _nie_  zwracał uwagi na pojedyncze słowo, które wyszło z ust nauczyciela. Kiedy dzwoni dzwonek, Harry zeskakuje z siedzenia i czeka, aż Louis zbierze swoje rzeczy.

  - O której masz lunch?

  - O czwartej – odpowiada Louis. – A ty? – pyta, jakby jeszcze nie znał odpowiedzi.

                Harry jęczy.

  - Piąta – mówi, wzdychając. Przez chwilę wygląda, jakby coś rozważał. – Hej, Louis? – pyta z niepewnością w głosie.

  - Mhmm?

  - Co robisz po szkole?

  - Nie mam nic ważnego do zrobienia. Dlaczego? – pyta Louis, zbity z tropu.

  - Och, to po prostu… chcesz się spotkać? – Harry kopie podłogę, kiedy mówi, a Louis widzi go tak miłego, tak naturalnego, gdy odpowiada:

  - Jasne!

                Harry uśmiecha się, wciąż patrząc w ziemię.

  - Dobrze. Bałem się, że zaczynasz mieć mnie dość i powiesz nie.

  - Nigdy nie będę miał cię dość, Hazza. – Louis mówi cicho. Kuli się na szczerość w własnym głosie, ale Harry wydaje się  to przyjąć.

  - Dobrze – oddycha. – Spotkajmy się na zewnątrz boiska po ostatnim dzwonku.

  - Zrobi się. – Louis salutuje.

                Harry prycha i wskazuje, by Louis poszedł za nim. Oczywiście, Louis robi to bez namysłu.

  - Co masz teraz? – pyta Harry, gdy są razem na korytarzu.

  - Ekonomia. – Louis drży. – Nienawidzę tego.

  - Och. Odprowadzę cię! – ćwierka Harry.

  - A co ty teraz masz? – pyta Louis, w szoku, że tego nie wie.

  - Sztukę. – Harry kiwa głową.

  - Ale to po drugiej stronie szkoły!

  - Więc? – Harry pokazuje język. Potem, zmienia temat, zanim Louis może zripostować. – Co chcesz robić dziś po szkole?

  - Nie wiem, co  _ty_  chcesz robić? – Louis odpowiada bezczelnie.

                Harry marszczy brwi w koncentracji.

  - Myślę, że chcę poznać cię lepiej. Żebyśmy mogli być prawdziwymi najlepszymi kumplami – kończy.

                Louis stara się ukryć fakt, że etykietka, którą Harry mu przylepił, sprawia, że jego serce tonie.  _Zawsze będziesz jego przyjacielem_ , myśli gorzko.  _Nigdy nikim więcej. Jak mógłbyś być?_

  - Wiesz co? – mówi nagle. – Chcę wiedzieć więcej o tobie. Przez ostatnie kilka dni wszystko kręci się wokół mnie.

                Harry marszczy brew.

  - Eee, w porządku. – Myśli. – Myślę, że najlepszym sposobem poznania kogoś, jest spędzenie czasu z ludźmi, z którymi ten ktoś przebywa.

  - Brzmi jak plan. – Louis kiwa głową.

  - Świetnie. – Harry uśmiecha się szeroko.

                Dotarli do klasy Louisa i Harry stoi tam, uśmiechając się do niego. Louis to odwzajemnia. Stoją tak, patrząc na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim wybuchają śmiechem i Louis myśli: _kocham to, że to jest takie proste._

                Ale wkrótce Harry uświadamia sobie, że powinien iść do własnej klasy, zanim zadzwoni dzwonek. Macha więc do Louisa i odchodzi. Wzdychając, Louis otwiera drzwi do sali i człapie na swoje myśli.

                Nie trzeba dodawać, że myśli o Harrym cały dzień.

***

                Wydaje się, że dzień ciągnie się dalej i dalej, ale Louis wie, że to dlatego, ponieważ wyczekuje końcowego dzwonka. Jest podekscytowany wejściem do życia Harry’ego. Odkładając żarty na bok, on naprawdę  _jest_  ciekawy, by poznać Harry’ego lepiej. Chce wiedzieć skąd pochodzi, co robi w wolnym czasie, jakiej muzyki słucha, czy lubi śniadania na kolacje tak bardzo, jak on… Plus, chce odkryć wszystkie zakamarki w życiu Harry’ego, by móc się tam jakoś wczołgać i przykleić.

                Więc kiedy ostatni dzwonek dzwoni, Louis fizycznie się zwalnia, z obawy przed wyjściem na zbyt chętnego. Powoli idzie korytarzem i nawet czeka w kolejce do fontanny z wodą, mimo, że nie jest szczególnie spragniony (wody – seksu, cóż…)

                Mija całe pięć minut, kiedy Louis przychodzi na puste boisko piłki nożnej, gdzie Harry chciał się spotkać. Zauważa, że drugi chłopak siedzi na trybunach, bawiąc się telefonem. Harry siedzi w górnym rzędzie i Louis musi przygotować się do wchodzenia, ponieważ wypadł z form i  _nie_  chce wydawać się zadyszany, ponieważ, fuj.

  - Cześć – mówi w końcu, gdy wchodzi na szczyt.

  - Lou! – uśmiecha się Harry. – Tęskniłem za tobą dzisiaj.

                W żołądku Louisa tworzą się bańki.

  - Nie możesz przeżyć nawet kilku godzin beze mnie, Harry? – kpi. – Aww, jak uroczo.

                Harry klepie miejsce na ławce obok siebie i Louis siada.

  - Niemożliwe jest, by nie tęsknić za twoją piękną twarzą – wzdycha, trzymając się za serce.

  - Naprawdę jestem w szoku, że spędzasz ze mną czas – wyjawia Louis, uderzając Harry’ego. – Myślałem, ze będziesz ze swoją dziewczyną.

                Harry pstryka go palcem w ucho.

  - Ona ma jakiś obóz z cheerleaderkami codziennie po szkole. Tak naprawdę widzę się z nią, kiedy ona potrzebuje, ehm… potrzebuje seksu.

                Louis mruga, zaskoczony szczerością Harry’ego i spycha w dół żółć, która rośnie w jego gardle. Patrzy na Harry’ego, kiedy myśli, że jego niechęć nie jest dłużej zbyt oczywista na jego twarzy.

  - Harry, dlaczego się na to zgadzasz?

                Harry wygląda na zdezorientowanego.

  - Co masz na myśli?

  - Mam na myśli – zaczyna Louis, sapiąc. – Mam na myśli, że jesteś genialnym, gorącym chłopakiem, który mógłby mieć dosłownie każdego, kogo by chciał. Więc dlaczego tkwisz z kimś, kto tylko wykorzystuje cię do seksu i utrzymania wizerunku.

                Harry przygryza wargę, patrząc na swoje buty. Louis zatrzymuje się i patrzy na Harry’ego. Rzeczą, którą Louis zauważył u Harry’ego przez ostatnie kilka dni jest to, że on jest naprawdę emocjonalny. Nosi swoje serce na dłoni. A teraz, dla Louisa jest jasne jak słońce, że Harry jest smutny.

                Louis wkłada palec pod brodę Harry’ego i podnosi jego głowę. Potem przesuwa się, obracając głowę Harry’ego tak, że jego zielone oczy patrzą w niebieskie oczy Louisa.

  - Chcę, byś był szczęśliwy – oświadcza Louisa, ponieważ czuje, że to właściwa rzecz do powiedzenia. – A ty nie  _wyglądasz_  na szczęśliwego. I jako twojego przyjaciela, to mnie boli. – Louis przełyka. – Zrobię  _wszystko_ , by pomóc znaleźć ci kogoś innego, kogoś, to sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy.

                I tak szybko, jak te słowa opuszczają usta Louisa, uświadamia sobie, jak bardzo prawdziwe one są. Jasne, nadal żywi uczucia względem Harry’ego, ale rozumie teraz, że dba o tego kędzierzawego idiotę tak  _głęboko_ , że nie zatrzyma się przed niczym, aby dać mu to, na co zasługuje: szczęście.

  - Pomyślę o tym – mamrocze Harry grubym głosem. – O zerwaniu z nią, mam na myśli.

  - Okej – wzdycha Louis. – Nie staram się cię unieszczęśliwić, Hazza, naprawdę  _chcę_ , byś był szczęśliwy.

                Harry uśmiecha się niepewnie.

  - Wiem, Lou. Myślę, że to dlatego tak bardzo cię lubię.

                Louis rumieni się i patrzy w dół, słyszy, jak telefon Harry’ego dzwoni.

  - Halo? – pyta Harry, odbierając połączenie. – Tak? Okej, zaraz tam będziemy. – Kończy połączenie i chowa telefon do kieszeni, wstając i wyciągając rękę do Louisa. – No dalej – nakazuje.

  - Dokąd idziemy? – pyta Louis, przyjmując dłoń Harry’ego, kiedy wstaje.

  - Ufasz mi? – Harry pyta poważnie.

                Louis mruga i kiwa powoli głową.

  - Tak.

  - Więc chodź – woła Harry, biegnąć w dół trybun, trzymając dłoń Louisa.

                Louis stara się nie upaść, a na koniec, gdy ponownie stoją na boisku i zaczynają przez nie biec do przedniej części szkoły, Louis tłumi krzyk, ponieważ Harry  _wciąż_  trzyma go za rękę.

                Kiedy są z przodu budynku, Louis widzi stojącego SUVa. Harry szarpie go za dłoń i podchodzą do samochodu ze splecionymi dłońmi. Gdy podchodzą, kobieta wysiada z auta. Jest niska i drobna, o średniej długości blond włosach, z gdzieniegdzie fioletowymi i szarymi pasemkami. Uśmiecha się jasno i macha do obu chłopców.

                Harry puszcza dłoń Louisa i biegnie w ramiona kobiety, która chichocze, gdy całuje ją lekko w policzek. Louis patrzy na to i  _nie_  czuje się zazdrosny.

  - Louis, chcę, żebyś poznał moją przyjaciółkę, Lou Teasdale – mówi Harry do Louisa. Potem: - Lou Teasdale, to mój przyjaciel, Louis Tomlinson.

                Lou wyciąga dłoń. Louis uśmiecha się do niej.

  - To przyjemność – mówi, ściskając jej dłoń.

  - Po mojej stronie, naprawdę – odpowiada, wciąż się uśmiechając.

                Louis ją lubi. Uśmiech wydaje się być szczery. Lou patrzy w końcu na Harry’ego, który ma w oczach wesołe iskierki.

  - Gotowy? – pyta.

  - Tak! – woła Harry, a potem patrzy na Louisa. – Nie masz nic przeciwko jeździe z tyłu?

  - Ee, nie – mówi Louis, wzruszając ramionami.

  - Dobrze. Tędy. – I z tym, Harry prowadzi Louisa do jednych z bocznych drzwi. – Ale najpierw chciałbym, żebyś kogoś poznał.

                Harry otwiera drzwi i Louis spogląda z zastanowieniem. Kiedy Harry się odsuwa, Louis widzi małe dziecko – które nie może mieć więcej niż półtorej roku – siedzące w foteliku i ssące smoczek. Ma mały kosmyk blond włosów spięty na szczycie głowy w mini kucyk i pulchne, różowe policzki. Jej oczy są wielki i okrągłe i bardzo niebieskie, a ona patrzy pytająco na Louisa.

                Harry uśmiecha się, a w policzkach robią mu się dołeczki.

  - To, Louis, jest kochana Lux.


	7. Chapter 7

                Louis patrzy na mijane domy, gdy wygląda przez okno. Stara się, by to nie wyglądało tak, że podsłuchuje rozmowę Harry’ego i Lou. Omawiają oni właśnie związek Harry’ego z Taylor i Harry opisuje ich ostatnią randkę, która była „totalnym niepowodzeniem”.  
               Za każdym razem, gdy Taylor jest wspomniana, Louisowi robi się niedobrze, ponieważ a) pamięta, że dąży do kradzieży cudzego chłopaka i b) zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak trudno będzie nakłonić Harry’ego do odpuszczenia sobie związku z Taylor.  
               Jest sfrustrowany, ale nie na tyle, by przestać spotykać się z Harrym. To prawie tak, jakby w te kilka dni rzeczywiście go poznał, zaczął lubić go bardziej. Ale Louis nie może uwierzyć, że to jest w ogóle możliwe; niezbyt chętnie to przyznaje, ale myślał, że wiedział wszystko, co można wiedzieć o chłopcu z lokami.  
               Ale bardzo się mylił. W tym krótkim czasie, który spędził z Harrym, Louis zaczął dostrzegać tę stronę chłopaka, o której nie miał pojęcia, że istnieje.  
               To tak, jakby ludzie zbudowali tę  _osobowość_  Harry’ego. Mówią o nim, jakby był najlepszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek chodziła po planecie, ale prawda jest taka, że nikt naprawdę  _nie zna_  Harry’ego, ponieważ on jest tak prywatną osobą.  
               Ale teraz, kiedy Louis ma wgląd w to, kim Harry naprawdę jest, jest bardzo zadowolony. Jeśli wcześniej nie byłby zadurzony w Harrym po uszy, to teraz na pewno oszalałby dla niego.  
               Harry ma to pokręcone, brudne poczucie humoru, które zawsze używa i śmieje się z Louisa, nawet wtedy, kiedy Louis nie stara się być zabawny i uśmiecha się tak jasno, kiedy Louis staje się niezręczny, a potem wyśmiewa jego niezręczność i Louis wie, że te wszystkie rzeczy powinny go wkurzać, ale tak nie jest. Ponieważ Harry jest z nim prawdziwy… Prawdziwy, jak z nikim innym. Robi te rzeczy, ponieważ znajduje w Louisie przyjaciela. Robi to, by mieć pewność, że Louis się cieszy i mówi do niego bez osądzania  i szczerze mówiąc, to wszystko, co Louis mógł kiedykolwiek chcieć: kogoś, kto traktuje go tak, jakby był coś  _warty.  
_                I tu, siedząc w samochodzie Lou Teasdale z dzieckiem obok niego, serce Louisa przyspiesza raz jeszcze, ponieważ uświadamia sobie, że może zrobić jedną z dwóch rzeczy: może nadal usychać z tęsknoty do Harry’ego, dopóki Harry nie zacznie zauważać jego zauroczenia, a potem przestanie z nim rozmawiać, ponieważ pomyśli, że Louis jest straszy  _lub_  może zacząć skupiać się na byciu tylko przyjacielem Harry’ego, a resztę zostawić i pozwolić, by po prostu wydarzyła się sama.  
               Gardło Louisa zwęża się na myśl o nie byciu przyjaciółmi z Harrym; domyśla się, że subtelność to droga, którą musi iść i jeśli mają być razem, to będą.  
               Louis odwraca się do dziecka, które patrzy na niego wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami. Zaczyna robić do niej głupie miny, a ona chichocze, wymachując rączkami w podnieceniu.  
               Po usłyszeniu chichotu Lux, Harry odwraca się i widzi Lux, wyciągającą rączkę do Louisa.  
               Wstrząśnięty, Louis bierze dłoń dziecka i potrząsa nią raz. Potem układa jej dłoń na swojej własnej i zaczyna łaskotać. Lux krzyczy z radości, a Harry promienieje, patrząc na nią i Louisa, zachwycony tym, jak się dogadują.  
 - Jesteś bardzo dobry z dziećmi, Louis – oznajmia Lou.  
 - Kocham dzieci – odpowiada Louis, uśmiechając się ulubionym uśmiechem Harry’ego (tym, który sprawia, że skóra wokół jego oczu się marszczy).  
 - Masz rodzeństwo? – pyta Lou, patrząc na niego we wstecznym lusterku.  
 - Nie – odpowiada, kręcąc głową. – Ale latem pracowałem w żłobku. To było naprawdę miłe.  
 - Naprawdę? – pyta Harry, zszokowany.  
               Louis kiwa głową.  
 - Może zatem powinnam zatrudnić ciebie do opieki nad moim małym potworkiem. – Mruga Lou. – Założę się, że  _ty_  nie zapomniałbyś jej nakarmić, w przeciwieństwie do  _innych_ opiekunek, które znam. – Znacząco patrzy na Harry’ego.  
 - To był jeden raz! – Protestuje Harry.  
               Louis prycha.  
 - Opiekujesz się Lux?  
 - Cały czas. To właśnie zrobimy teraz.  
               Louis marszczy nieznośnie nos.  
 - Więc mówisz mi, że kazałeś mi „zmienić moje plany”, bym mógł opiekować się z tobą dzieckiem?  
 - Zasadniczo. – Harry uśmiecha się. – Dlaczego? Chcesz robić coś innego? – Porusza brwiami.  
               Louis pochyla się i dźga palcem dołeczek w policzku Harry’ego.  
 - Nie licz na to, Styles.  
               W tym czasie Lou śmieje się tak mocno, że Louis boi się, że może rozbić samochód.  
 - Jesteś maniakiem. – Harry mruczy w kierunku Lou. – Masz w samochodzie dwóch gorących chłopaków i dziecko, ale nadal wybierasz lekkomyślną jazdę. – Drwi.  
               (Louis próbuje – i zaskakująco mu się udaje – kontrolować swój krzyk z podniecenia. Harry nazwał go gorącym!)  
  - O! Mogę cię wyrzucić, jeśli chcesz resztę drogi przejść na nogach! – Lou pochyla się, by dać Harry’emu prztyczka w nos.  
 - Oczy na drodze! – krzyczy Louis, dołączając się do przekomarzania. – Jestem zbyt młody, by umrzeć!  
               Lou obraca się, by spojrzeć na Louisa, zgorszona.  
 - Wybierasz strony!? Jak niegrzecznie!  
 - Ja tylko troszczę się o twoje dziecko! I siebie!  
 - A co ze mną? – pyta Harry, robiąc kwaśną minę.  
 - Co z tobą? – pyta Louis, uśmiechając się złośliwie.  
 - Och – mówi Harry, kiwając głową. – Rozumiem.  
 - Aww – śmieje się Louis. – Nie płacz, Harry. Wciąż cię kocham.  
 - Nie wystarczająco. – Harry pociąga nosem. – TO BOLI! BOLI!  
 - Przestań krzyczeć! – Lou marszczy brwi, szturchając Harry’ego. – Wystraszysz moje dziecko.  
 - Nigdy nie skrzywdziłbym mojej chrześniaczki. – Harry zaciska dłoń na swoim sercu i patrzy na Lou.  
 - Chrześniaczka? – pyta Louis, unosząc brwi. – Czy nie jesteś trochę za…  _młody?  
_                Harry wzrusza ramionami.  
 - Długa historia.  
               Louis odnotowuje w pamięci, by spytać go o to później. Po komentarzu Harry’ego, nastaje naturalna cisza. Harry używa telefonu, niecierpliwie poruszając nogą. Lou koncentruje się na jeździe – w końcu – ponieważ wjechali na wąską drogę w dzielnicy. Lux ssie kciuka, a Louis, cóż. Louis z powrotem patrzy przez okno.  
               Kiedy auto się zatrzymuje, stoją pod małą kamienicą. Bez odrywania wzroku od telefonu, Harry wyskakuje z samochodu i otwiera Louisowi drzwi.  
 - Dziękuję ci, miły panie. – Louis uśmiecha się złośliwie.  
               Harry chowa telefon do kieszeni i przewraca oczami.  
 - Nie przeginaj.  
 - Nie przeginaj czego?  
 - Nie wiem. Chodźmy. – Harry szybko obraca się na pięcie, pochylając się nad drzwiami Lux i biorąc na wpół śpiące dziecko. – Do zobaczenia niedługo – woła do Lou.  
               W tym momencie, Louis podchodzi do Harry’ego i Lux, a kiedy Lou macha, on i Harry jej odmachują. Potem, Harry wskazuje Louisowi, by podążył za nim do domu. Po tym, jak Harry otwiera drzwi, ich trójka wchodzi do chłodnego domu (za który Louis jest wdzięczny, bo przez cały dzień było strasznie wilgotno od nieustannego deszczu), który pachnie balsamem dla niemowląt i pizzą.  
 - Rozgość się. – Harry szepce do Louisa. – Położę Lux do łóżka. Zaraz wracam. – I z tym pędzi w dół korytarza.  
               Louis zdejmuje buty i kładzie je na macie przed drzwiami. Potem idzie tam, gdzie, jak zakłada, jest salon, zdejmując z pleców torbę z książkami i rozglądając się.  
               Pokój jest zawalony zabawkami dla dzieci, gitarami i zdjęciami w ramkach. Louis ogląda ramki na kominku i zauważa, że na większości zdjęć jest Lou, Lux i mężczyzny, który, jak zakłada, jest ojcem Lux. Jest kilka zdjęć Harry’ego i serce Louisa zaciska się, gdy dostrzega zdjęcia z młodości Harry’ego.  
               Chodzi o to, że Louis nie zawsze był zauroczony Harrym. Pamięta czas, kiedy zwykł po prostu na niego patrzeć. Harry zawsze był chłopakiem z promieniującą pewnością siebie, kimś, kogo wszyscy kochali. A Louis, będąc małym nieśmiałym chłopcem, który zawsze był mniejszy od innych (w rozmiarze i w ważności, jak sądzi) pragnął być jak Harry. Kiedyś chciał nieskończoną ilość przyjaciół; kiedyś chciał być zauważony.  
               Ale potem, pewnego dnia, Louis uważa, że dostał pewnego rodzaju objawienia.  Nagle odpowiadało mu to, kim był i nie chciał być kimś, kim po prostu  _nie był._  Wciąż chciał być na tyle towarzyski, by mieć kilku przyjaciół, ale uświadomił sobie, że był szczęśliwy będąc “niepopularnym”, co okazało się całkiem dobre.  
               W czasie jego objawienia, Harry zaczął rosnąć i jego wygląd się zmieniał.  
               Louis pamięta jak jadł lunch na dziedzińcu pewnego dnia, gdy nagle dostrzegł chłopca spacerującego dróżką, z rękami w kieszeniach. Louis uniósł brew, zastanawiając się kim był ten nowy widok dla oka i dlaczego nie widział go wcześniej. Potem, ktoś zawołał imię Harry’ego i kędzierzawy chłopiec się obrócił. Szczęka Louisa opadła, kiedy go rozpoznał. Harry przeszedł z niskiego chłopczyka z dziecięcym tłuszczykiem do wysokiego, muskularnego przystojniaka. Przejście z aniołka do modela strojów kąpielowych była tak niespodziewana, że, szczerze mówiąc, wszyscy byli w szoku. I jeszcze bardziej go pokochali (o ile to w ogóle możliwe).  
               Louis uśmiecha się na te wspomnienia i przechodzi do kolekcji gitar, które zaśmiecają podłogę. Kuca i patrzy, boleśnie wyciągając rękę by  _zagrać_ , ale jednocześnie waha się, wiedząc, że nie może dotknąć tego, co nie jest jego (co jest ironiczne, zważając na sytuację z Harrym).  
               Słyszy kroki na skrzypiących deskach podłogi i obraca głowę by spojrzeć w kierunku wejścia do salonu. Harry pojawia się szybko, uśmiechając się do Louisa.  
 - Widzę, że zauważyłeś gitary Toma.  
 - Wszystkie należą do jednej osoby? – pyta Louis z niedowierzaniem.  
 - Nie do końca – mówi Harry, siadając na kanapie za Louisem. – Tom – który, przy okazji, jest chłopakiem Lou i ojcem Lux – posiada sklep z gitarami i je naprawia.  
 - Mmm – mruczy Louis, odwracając się do Harry’ego.  
               Harry kiwa głową.  
 - Chociaż nie wiem dlaczego przynosi je do domu. Nigdy nic z nimi nie robi.  
 - Skorzystałbym z nich, gdybym był tobą – mówi Louis, przebiegając dłonią po strunach jednej z gitar. – Zawsze chciałem nauczyć się grać.  
 - Mogę cię nauczyć. – Harry oferuje niemal natychmiast. – Jeśli chcesz, mam na myśli.  
               Louis uśmiecha się.  
 - Tak, proszę! Ale to w porządku w stosunku do Toma?  
 - Tak – potwierdza Harry. – Nie ma nic przeciwko, dopóki nie roztrzaskamy ich o podłogę, jak gwiazdy rocka.  
               Louis chichocze.  
 - Będę się powstrzymywać, by zbytnio nie zaszaleć.  
 - W porządku. Pokażę ci jak grać, po tym jak zjemy?  
 - Zjemy? Co mamy do jedzenia?  
 - Lou zrobiła pizzę czy coś. W porządku? – Harry wstaje i wyciąga rękę do Louisa, by pomóc mu się podnieść.  
 - Bardziej niż w porządku – mówi Louis, przyjmując dłoń Harry’ego (i szybko ignorując motyle w brzuchu).  
 - Potrzebujesz pomocy? – pyta, idąc za Harrym do kuchni.  
 - Tylko przy dokończeniu tej pizzy – śmieje się Harry, sięgając do piekarnika i wyciągając pizzę z serem. – Eee, to jest, nie gorące. Nie wiem. Powinienem to dla ciebie podgrzać?

 - Jak dla mnie jest w porządku. Kocham zimną pizzę. – Louis uśmiecha się.  
 - Hej! Ja też! – Harry odwzajemnia uśmiech. Potem umieszcza pizzę na stole, przynosząc talerze z szafki. Podając jeden Louisowi, wskazuje w kierunku pizzy. – Jedzmy.  
 - Mniam. – Louis wzdycha z rozkoszy, chwytając kawałek.  
               Harry robi to samo i obaj wracają do salonu, znów siadając obok gitar. Jedzą w wygodnym milczeniu. Ciszę akcentuje tykanie zegara i dźwięk kropel deszczu uderzających w dach. Louis jest dość pewien, że jego nieregularne bicie pulsu jest słyszalne, ale udaje, że tego nie zauważa. Wreszcie, kiedy kończą jeść, Louis odchrząkuje.  
 - Gotowy, by mnie uczyć?  
               Harry odpowiada przez podniesienie najbliżej gitary.  
 - Pozwól mi ją nastroić – mówi, szybko się koncentrując.  
               Kilka minut mija i Louis z zainteresowaniem obserwuje zwinne palce Harry’ego. Wygląda, jakby wiedział, co robi, z tymi zmarszczonymi brwiami i językiem wystawionym w kąciku ust w koncentracji. Louis chichocze, ponieważ to jest  _urocze_.  
 - Z czego chichoczesz, Tomlinson? – mówi Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od strojenia gitary.  
               Louis pochyla się i szturcha język Harry’ego bez zastanowienia. Nagle żałuje tego, kiedy Harry spogląda z nad gitary ze zmarszczonym nosem, ale wtedy…  
 - Jak śmiałeś, Louis. Całkowicie  _zniszczyłeś_  moją ciężką pracę.  
               Louis śmieje się i potrząsa głową, kiedy Harry przysuwa się do niego, kładąc gitarę na jego kolanach.  
 - Jesteś praworęczny*, prawda? – pyta.  
               Louis przewraca oczami na dobór słów Harry’ego, ale kiwa głową. Harry instruuje go, gdzie ma umieścić swoje dłonie i Louis podąża za jego instrukcją.  
 - Zamierzam nauczyć cię, jak grać „Re: Stacks” Bona Ivera. – Harry mówi cicho. (Jego głos jest tak surowy i głęboki, i jest on tak blisko Louisa, że Louis czuje wibracje w swoim kręgosłupie. Musi powstrzymać dreszcze). – To pierwsza piosenka, jaką nauczyłem się grać.  
 - Uwielbiam tę piosenkę – szepce Louis w zachwycie.  
                Patrzy na Harry’ego i ich spojrzenia się spotykają i nagle Louis nie widzi nic poza Harrym. Wszystko inne jest rozmyte, a jego oczy są w stanie widzieć tą miękką zieleń w oczach Harry’ego, które są tuż przed nim. Zastanawia się, czy Harry przeżywa te małe wybuchy zdumienia, kiedy są razem. Wydaje się, że w jednym momencie wszystko jest normalne i spokojne, a potem wszystko zmienia się w naładowane energią.  
 - Dobrze, zacznij grać – mówi Harry, nie odwracając wzroku.  
                Louis kiwa głową i zaczyna grać, przypominając sobie sposób, w jaki piosenka się zaczyna. To zajmuje kilka prób, ale wkrótce, z pomocą Harry’ego, jest w stanie zagrać powtarzające się akordy. Louis nie waha się przed zaśpiewaniem tekstu, który zna tak dobrze.  
 -  _This my excavation and today is kumran. Everything that happens is from now on_  – bierze wdech, wciąż patrząc w dół na gitarę na której, niewiarygodne, gra. –  _This is pouring rain, this is paralyzed.  
_                 Zanim Louis ma szansę kontynuować, słyszy inny głos.  
 -  _I keep throwing it down two-hundred at a time._  – Głos Harry’ego jest surowy i zachrypnięty, i tak  _czysty._  
                Louis patrzy na niego i widzi niewielki rumieniec na jego policzkach, jego wzrok przebija deski podłogowe. Widok i dźwięk są równie pięknie i Louis po prostu siedzi, brząka na gitarze, obserwując. Harry kontynuuje, nie tracąc rytmu.  
 -  _It’s hard to find it when you knew it. When your money’s gone and you’re drunk as hell_.  
               Louis wciąż gra piosenkę, obserwując Harry’ego.  
 -  _On your back with your racks as the stacks as your load._  – Obaj, Louis i Harry śpiewają razem. Patrzą na siebie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. –  _In the back and the racks and the stacks are your load. In the back with your racks and you’re un-stacking your load.  
_                Wkrótce, dłonie Louisa przestają poruszać się na strunach i znów nastaje cisza.  
 - Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz tak śpiewać – mówi Harry, mrugając.  
 - I ty to mówisz! – woła Louis. – Ja to nic w porównaniu z tobą. To było genialne!  
               Harry uśmiecha się, rumieniąc się i po raz kolejny patrzy na podłogę.  
 - Myślę, że nasze głosy rzeczywiście całkiem nieźle wzajemnie się uzupełniają – mówi, powstrzymując uśmiech. Choć nie może. W jego policzku pokazuje się dołeczek.  
 - Tak. – Louis wzdycha szczęśliwie. – Tak czy inaczej, naprawdę kocham tę piosenkę.  
 - Ja też. – Harry zgadza się, kiwając głową. – Bon Iver to liryczny geniusz. Ta piosenka jest po prostu piękna. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem jak to się stało, że się nie rozpłakałem!  
               Louis śmieje się.  
 - Mam to samo!  
               Nagle obaj słyszą płacz dochodzący z elektronicznej niani ustawionej w kącie pokoju. Serce Louisa się zaciska.  
 - To cholerstwo mnie przestraszyło – mruczy, zaskoczony.  
 - Przepraszam – mruczy Harry, wyglądając na zakłopotanego. – Myślę, że powinienem po nią iść?  
               Louis przygryza wargę.  
 - Przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym poszedł z tobą?  
               Harry marszczy brwi.  
 - Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego chcesz, ale jasne. – Wstaje i prowadzi Louisa korytarzem, gdzie, jak zakłada chłopak, jest pokój Lux.  
               Rzeczywiście, wkrótce są w pokoju, w którym znajduje się łóżko królewskiego rozmiaru. Jest także dziecięce łóżeczko przy ścianie i Louis widzi dwoje niebieskich oczu wpatrujących się w niego w ciemności.  
 - Możesz włączyć lampkę? – prosi Harry.  
               Louis robi to, o co go poproszono, a potem wraca na do miejsca, gdzie są Harry i Lux. Dziecko płacze w ramionach Harry’ego, a on ponownie marszczy brwi.  
 - Co jest? – pyta Louis, nie pewien do kogo mówi.  
 - Myślę że miała koszmar – szepcze Harry.  
               Kołysze lekko Lux, podczas gdy jej główka spoczywa na jego ramieniu. Louis odwraca wzrok do dziecka i widzi bardzo smutne niebieskie oczy, patrzące na niego.  
 - Mogę ją potrzymać? – pyta z wahaniem.  
 - Wyciągnij ręce i bądź gotów, by ją wziąć – odpowiada Harry.  
               Kiedy Louis to robi, Lux podnosi główkę i chwyta jego dłoń.  
 - Aww – grucha Louis, oczarowany.  
               Potem podnosi ją i układa jej główkę na swoim ramieniu. Lux oddycha i wtula głowę w zgięcie szyi Louisa. Harry patrzy na nich, uśmiechając się.  
 - Ona nigdy wcześniej nie przyjmowała nikogo tak… Tak  _bezproblemowo –_ komentuje z nutą zaskoczenia.  
 - Jestem Louis Tomlinson. Każdy podchodzi do mnie bezproblemowo. – Louis mruga.  
               Harry przygryza mocno wargę, starając się stłumić chichot. Wkrótce Lux zapada w sen i dwójka chłopaków wraca na dół. Harry uczy Louisa jak grać na gitarze początek kilku innych piosenek, a potem siadają na sofie, rozmawiając nad gorącym kakao.  
               Kiedy Lou wraca później tego wieczoru do domu, wchodzi na dwóch chłopaków śpiących na kanapie. Harry jest wyciągnięty na całej długości sofy, a Louis tuli się do niego, z głową na jego piersi. I Lou nie widzi tego, ale pod kocem, który jest na nich rozłożony, dłonie Harry’ego i Louisa są splecione.

                 
*użyto słowa „righty”, które w głównej mierze oznacza osobę praworęczną, ale w slangu także kogoś, kto wyszedł z szafy (w sensie ujawnił swoją orientację seksualną).


	8. Chapter 8

_Nienawidzę tej klasy_ , myśli Louis, gdy wyobraża sobie siebie, rzucającego się z urwiska.

                Jest poniedziałek rano, a pierwszą lekcją Louisa jest przedsiębiorstwo, odbywające się w tej bardzo wilgotnej klasie. Co więcej, głos pana Adamsa jest tak monotonny, że czuje się, jakby za każdym razem, gdy zamyka oczy, miał zasnąć.

                Więc zamiast pozwolić sobie zasnąć, Louis zajmuje swoje myśli. Ale nie skupia się na lekcji, och nie.

                Wraca myślami do tego świętego czasu trzy tygodnie temu, gdy on i Harry zasnęli razem, przytulając się.

                Pamięta to ciepłe i wystarczająco dziwne uczucie bezpieczeństwa w ramionach Harry’ego. Pamięta urocze rumieńce na policzkach Harry’ego, gdy Lou obudziła ich, szturchając i popychając, i  _upokarzająco_  gruchając „ _Aww, jesteście dwoma najsłodszymi małymi gołąbkami!”_

                A potem, kiedy Lou podrzuciła ich do domów, posłała Louisowi to znaczące spojrzenie, gdy wysiadał z samochodu. To spojrzenie mówiło  _twoje uczucia do niego są wypisane na twojej twarzy_. A ponieważ Lou najpierw wyrzuciła Harry’ego, Louis myśli, że jemu także posłała to samo spojrzenie, gdy odchodził. Ale mógł się mylić; nie sądził, by świat kochał go wystarczająco mocno, by pozwolić, by coś tak dobrego mu się przydarzyło.

                Wzdycha i wierci się na krześle, zirytowany tym, że nie ma okularów, by nimi kręcić. Harry utrzymuje swoją rolę jako „skrzydłowy” Louisa. Wciąż upewnia się że Louis jest dobrze ubrany – właściwie, lepiej niż dobrze; sprawia, że Louis jest ubrany tak wspaniale, że szczęki każdego opadają – codziennie. I niestety dla Louisa, dobry wygląd obejmuje także noszenie kontaktów, z jakiegoś nieznanego mu powodu.

                Ale pewnego dnia, gdy Louis zapytał Harry’ego o to, dlaczego nie może po prostu nosić okularów, Harry odpowiedział:  
  - Musisz pokazać te piękne, niebieskie perełki, Louis.

                I serce Louisa prawdopodobnie zatrzymało się na kilka uderzeń. Więc Louis nie narzeka więcej na ten temat (za dużo).

                Pan Adams, który milczał przez chwilę, mówi:

  - Dobra wszyscy. Dobierzcie się w pary z kimś koło was i odpowiedzcie na pytania od jeden do pięćdziesiąt.

                Uczniowie jęczą jednocześnie.  _Nienawidzę tego człowieka,_  myśli Louis. Harry szybko odwraca się twarzą do Louisa.

  - Nienawidzę tego człowieka – mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby.

                Louis prycha, a Harry się odwraca.

  - To, czego nie skończycie, zrobicie w domu. Chcę to w poniedziałek, na początku zajęć. – Nauczyciel wzdycha i siada przy biurku, przeglądając papiery.

                Louis wyciąga notes i pisze swoje imię i datę na górze strony, podczas gdy Harry obraca swoje biurko do Louisa. Nie otrzymują już żadnych dziwnych spojrzeń. Wydaje się, że szkoła w końcu pogodziła się z faktem, że są teraz przyjaciółmi. Jedzą teraz nawet lunch prawie codziennie, z Shelby i Niallem. Wyjątkiem są dni, gdy Harry zmusza się, by zjeść z Taylor i swoimi innymi przyjaciółmi. A nawet w tych dniach krzywi się do Louisa i prosi go, by wymyślił powód, dla którego mógłby po prostu ominąć lunch z Taylor.

                Ale Louis, tak bardzo, jak to boli, macha Harry’emu i mówi mu, że jedzenie ze swoją dziewczyną raz na jakiś czas to dobra rzecz. Nie lubi tego robić, ale czasami przypomina Harry’emu, że jeżeli nie lubi spędzać czasu z Taylor, powinien z nią zerwać.

                Jednak za każdym razem, gdy Louis mówi to Harry’emu, on przewraca oczami i klepie go po ramieniu, zanim odchodzi, by w końcu zjeść ze swoją dziewczyną.

                I chociaż Louis czuje się nieco pusty w środku, przypomina sobie, że musi wspierać związek Harry’ego z Taylor. On i Harry są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i jeśli Harry chce utrzymać swój związek, to Louis nie powinien go powstrzymywać. To jest, w istocie, nie jego sprawa.

  - Nie chcę tego robić. – Harry skomle, kładąc głowę w dłonie.

                Louis wydaje z siebie dźwięk zgody. A potem:

\- Myślę, że Adams odrzuca* fakt, że psuje nasze życia – szepcze, mrugając.

                Harry wyszczekuje salwę śmiechu, powodując, że głowy odwracają się w ich kierunku. Szybko zakrywa usta lewą dłonią, a potem mówi:

  - Jestem pewien, że nigdy wcześniej nie wydałem tego dźwięku.

                Kilka osób chichocze i przewracają czule oczami, ponieważ, cóż. Wszyscy są trochę zakochani w Harrym Stylesie. Harry przygryza wargę i przerzuca kilka stron w podręczniku.

  - Hej, Lou – mówi w końcu.

                Louis podnosi wzrok z nad tego, co napisał.

  - Hmm?

  - Zastanawiałem się – mówi Harry, brzmiąc na pełnego nadziei. – Mam na myśli, mamy wieczorem mecz? Chciałem wiedzieć, czy ty, wiesz. Przyjdziesz i obejrzysz?

                Louis uśmiecha się i odkłada ołówek.

  - A dlaczego chcesz mnie podczas swojej gry, Harry Stylesie?

                Harry przewraca oczami  i szydzi, jakby odpowiedź była oczywista.

  - Umm, ponieważ jesteś moim szczęściem, duh.

  - Och, naprawdę. – Louis gra dalej. – To zabawne, ponieważ nie przypominam sobie, bym był na którymś z twoich meczów, odkąd staliśmy się przyjaciółmi.

                Harry mruga.

  - Cóż. – Myśli. – Dostałem piątkę z testu z chemii po tym, jak zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Myślę, że to wystarczający dowód, że przynosisz mi szczęście. Ponieważ zawsze dostawałem tylko czwórki i trójki.

  - Nie, ty głuptasie – prycha Louis. –  _Uczyłem_  cię. Dlatego dostałeś piątkę.

                Harry krzyżuje ręce na piersi i dyszy.

  - Cóż, wciąż myślę, że przynosisz szczęście – mruczy.

                Louis opiera brodę na dłoni.

  - Co ja mam z tobą zrobić, Styles? – wzdycha.

                Nagle, Louis widzi cień kogoś pochylającego się nad nim. Harry patrzy w górę na osobę za Louisem i w końcu, Louis przełyka i robi to samo. To pan Adams.

  - Chłopcy – mówi, zwracając się do nich. – Widzę, że zacząłeś już swoją pracę, Tomlinson. – Podnosi kartkę Louisa i czyta. Kiedy odkłada ją na dół, mówi. – A co do ciebie, Styles. Nie kopiuj pracy Tomlinsona. Jasne?

                Harry wygląda na zranionego.

  - Oczywiście, proszę pana.  _Nigdy_  bym tego nie zrobił.

  - Mhm – mówi nauczyciel, wyglądając na znudzonego. – Dobrze, cóż, zachowajmy flirt na później i bierzmy się do roboty.

                Obaj chłopcy rumienią się wściekle i patrzą w dół, na swoje kartki. Po kilku chwilach ciszy, które są wypełnione tylko szeptem rówieśników i bazgraniem ołówka po papierze, Harry odzywa się ponownie.

  - Hej, Lou?

 - Tak, Hazza – odpowiada Louis, znów podnosząc wzrok.

  - Będziesz tam?

                Louis uśmiecha się, poklepując dłoń Harry’ego.

  - Możesz na to liczyć.

                Harry promienieje i to momentalnie pozostawia Louisa bez tchu.

  - Dobrze.

  - Będę tym z gigantycznym plakatem. – Mruga Louis.

  - Okej – odpowiada Harry, a w jego policzkach pojawiają się dołeczki.

  - Zapytam Liama i Zayna, czy chcą przyjść – mówi Louis później, gdy pisze. Nie zauważa sposobu, w jaki uśmiech Harry’ego słabnie. – Nie chcę siedzieć na trybunach osamotniony. – Krzywi się.

  - Co z Shelby? – pyta Harry.

  - Będzie dopingować, pamiętasz?

  - Och, tak. – Po kilku chwilach ciszy, Harry chichocze. – Niall pewnie będzie całować ją w czasie każdej przerwy.

                Louis drapie się po nosie.

  - Są tacy uroczy, że to aż obrzydliwe.

  - Nawet mi nie mów – wzdycha Harry.

                Resztę zajęć spędzają z okazjonalnymi żartami, ale przez większość czasu było spokojnie.

                Kiedy dzwonek dzwoni, klasa szybko zaczyna pakować swoje rzeczy i wybiega z pomieszczenia, jakby ewakuowali się z piekła. Louis i Harry włączają się w strumień ludzi i wkrótce spokojnie wchodzą do klasy Louisa.

                Widzicie, to stało się poniekąd rutyną. Dwójka chłopców zawsze przychodziła do szkoły razem, szła razem na pierwszą lekcję. Potem Harry odprowadzał Louisa na jego drugie zajęcia. Czasami szli, rozmawiając z ożywieniem, ale innym razem, jak na przykład dzisiaj, szli w ciszy. A cisza ta, aczkolwiek, jest miła.

                Nigdy nie jest między nimi niezręcznie. (Cóż, to niekoniecznie prawda; czasami w pomieszczeniu jest elektryzująco i wszystko wydaje się takie delikatne – ale nawet jeśli, żaden z chłopców nic z tym  _nie robi._  Tak czy inaczej, nie wiedzą tak naprawdę co „to” jest, więc co  _mogą_  zrobić?) Cisza, którą czasami dzielą, przemawia głośniej, pokazując, jak dobrze czują się w swoim towarzystwie.

                Rosnąca przyjaźń staje się bezpiecznym niebem dla nich obojga. Harry znalazł prawdziwego przyjaciela, którego szukał całe swoje życie. A Louis w końcu znalazł kogoś, kto jest gotowy dać szansę kujonowatemu i niepopularnemu chłopakowi.

                (Więc może czasami chłopcy  _zdają_ sobie sprawę z napięcia pomiędzy nimi. Ale nawet jeśli, zostawiają to, ponieważ nie chcą podejmować ryzyka i rujnować wspaniałą przyjaźń, którą teraz dzielą.)

  - Zobaczymy się na meczu – mówi Harry swoim zachrypniętym głosem. (Louis musi fizycznie powstrzymać się od dreszczy na ten seksowny ton, który wysyła drgania po jego plecach.) – Obiecałem Taylor, że wezmę ją dzisiaj na lunch, więc. – Patrzy nieśmiało na stopy, a kiedy podnosi wzrok na Louisa, nieśmiała różowa smuga jest na jego policzkach. – Jej rodziców nie ma w domu, więc tak jakby, możemy. Wiesz. Iść do niej do domu później.

  - Ohhh. – Louis mówi w końcu, po tym, jak rozumie, co próbuje powiedzieć Harry. Popycha jego ramię, wytrącając go z tropu. Harry wygląda przez chwilę na zaalarmowanego, a Louis śmieje się.

  - Zaliiiiiiczysz. – Louis uśmiecha się złośliwie, poruszając brwiami.

                Harry śmieje się i uderza łagodnie w ramię Louisa.

  - Zobaczymy się.

  - Paaaaa – woła Louis za Harrym, który odchodzi.

                Harry macha i uśmiecha się do Louisa przez ramię. Kiedy odwraca się, Louis patrzy na jego plecy, dopóki nie może go dłużej zobaczyć.

                I jeśli ma spieprzony humor przez resztę dnia, cóż. Pozwijcie go.

                I jeśli potem zastanawia się, jaki Harry jest w łóżku… Pozwijcie go?

***  
                Kiedy Louis powiedział Harry’emu, że będzie tym z wielkim znakiem, nie żartował.

                Po tym, jak napisał do Liama i Zayna ze szczegółami o tym, co stało się dzień wcześniej, szybko zajął się robieniem ogromnego plakatu – pokrytego brokatem (oops). Było tam napisane „STYLES TO FACET!”. I, oczywiście, kiedy Zayn to zobaczył, uśmiechnął się złośliwe i powiedział:

  - Nie miałeś na myśli „Styles to  _mój_  facet?”

                Teraz trójka chłopców stała na trybunach, czekając, aż wyjdzie drużyna piłkarska.

  - Louis, jesteś podekscytowany, by zobaczyć swojego faceta całego pokrytego potem? – Żartuje Liam.

                Zayn rechocze.

  - Co, jeśli zdejmie swoją koszulkę?

                Louis jęczy.

  - Proszę, chłopacy. Żadnych hipotez. Nie jestem nawet mentalnie gotowy, by zobaczyć go w akcji.

  - Jakiego rodzaju akcji? – mówi Zayn, nie tracąc rezonu. On i Liam przybijają sobie piątkę nad głową Louisa, a on uderza się w twarz.

  - Dlaczego w ogóle  _przyjaźnię_  się z wami, pajace? – mruczy.

                Nagle, jego dwójka przyjaciół wyciska z niego życie, ściskając go mocno z obu stron.

  - Kochasz nas, Lewis – chrząka Liam.

                Zayn cmoka pocałunek na policzku Louisa.

  - Nie zapominaj o tym.

                Louis pociera swój policzek, wracając spojrzeniem na boisko, kiedy jego przyjaciele w końcu mu odpuszczają. Potem widzi niemożliwą do pomylenia blond głowę biegnącą przez boisko.

  - To Niall!

                Zayn i Liam także odwracają się na boisko i wkrótce wszyscy gracze wchodzą na murawę. Niall biegnie do cheerleaderek, całując Shelby w usta trzy razy. Tłum ryczy i gwiżdże, i do czasu, aż Niall zaczyna biec do swojego miejsca przy bramce, twarz Shelby jest jasnoróżowa. Odwraca się szybko, by spojrzeć na Louisa, który macha do niej i śmieje się.

  - Zgaduję, że to Shelby – parska Zayn.

                On i Liam także machają do dziewczyny, która przez milisekundę wydaje się być zmieszana, ale wkrótce to uczucie zostaje zastąpione zrozumieniem. Uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha i odmachuje swoimi pomponami.

  - Spójrz! To Harry! – mówi Liam po kilki minutach wskazując na boisko.

  - Ach, główna atrakcja – mówi Zayn, szturchając biodrem Louisa.

                Oddech Louisa więźnie w gardle, gdy patrzy, jak Harry idzie w stronę trybun. Ma na sobie czarne szorty i obcisłą białą koszulkę, pokazującą jego mięśnie. Louis próbuje przełknąć gulę w gardle. Nagle czuje zawroty w głowie.

  - Uderz mnie, jeśli się ślinię – mruczy cicho.

                Obaj, Liam i Zayn, uderzają go mocno w ramię.

  - Au!

  - Cóż, stary. Przestań się ślinić. – Liam przewraca oczami.

                Harry podchodzi do Taylor, która zarzuca swoje ramiona wokół jego szyi i całuje go z pasją w usta. Harry przyciąga Taylor do siebie, otaczając ręką jej szczupłą talię i pogłębia pocałunek. Żołądek Louisa opada.

  - Myślę, że się porzygam. – Louis wzdycha, opuszczając znak, który wcześniej trzymał wysoko w górze.

  - Och, rozchmurz się. – Zayn dźga Louisa w bok. – Potrzeba czasu, by wszystko weszło na swoje miejsce.

  - Nie wiem, czy wciąż w to wierzę – jęczy Louis.

  - Lou! – woła Liam, ciągnąc Louisa za ramię – Harry tutaj patrzy! Myślę, że dla ciebie!

                Louis przygryza wargę i stoi prosto, podnosząc plakat nad głowę i krzycząc razem z rówieśnikami. Liam i Zayn chórkiem wypuszczają „Awww”.

                Louis patrzy na Harry’ego, mając na dzieję, że jakoś zdobędzie jego uwagę przez podskakiwanie najwyżej wśród tłumu. Wydaje się, że to działa, ponieważ wkrótce Harry patrzy prosto w oczy Louisa, a jego uśmiech jest tak jasny, że Louis myśli, że ludzie na dolnych ławkach są ślepi od jego siły.

                (Widzicie, Louis myśli, że uśmiech Harry’ego jest jak słońce. Jest jasny i łobuzerski, i pełny siły. Część jego myśli, że poniekąd potrzebuje go do życia, tak, jak potrzebuje słońca.)

                Wciąż patrzą na siebie, kiedy niski chłopak szturcha Harry’ego w brzuch i mówi coś do niego, co sprawia, że Harry się rumieni. Harry patrzy na swojego trenera i widocznie się spina. Biegnie z powrotem przez boisko, ale z wahaniem raz jeszcze patrzy na Louisa i unosi dwa kciuki w górę, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

                Louis przygryza wargę i pozwala opaść jednej ręce, a potem unosi do Harry’ego kciuk. Harry mruga i idzie przez boisko – i  w tym momencie dochodzi do katastrofy.

                Ponieważ po tym, Louis nie oddycha. W czasie całej gry, jego oczy śledzą Harry’ego, obserwując jak biega po boisku cały spocony, z mięśniami ruszającymi się pod obcisłymi ubraniami. Musi przypominać swojemu penisowi – dość często – że jest  _w miejscu publicznym_  i że to nie jest społecznie  _akceptowalne_  by być twardym w czasie meczu piłki nożnej. Ale to trudne, ponieważ Harry wygląda tak cholernie  _gorąco_ , biegając po boisku. Krzyczy także do swoich kolegów z drużyny i to sprawia, że żyła na jego szyi wyskakuje. Louis jest bardzo pobudzony.

                Zayn i Liam kibicują Harry’emu, ale zostawiają Louisa samego przez większość czasu. Wydaje się, że rozumieją, by nie przeszkadzać mu, kiedy tak uważnie obserwuje ruchy Harry’ego. Nikogo nie zaskakując, Harry zdobywa zwycięskiego gola i Louis krzyczy najgłośniej na trybunach. Natychmiast, Harry jest duszony przez kolegów z drużyny. Wszyscy zbierają się wokół niego, a potem kilku z nich podnosi go na swoich ramionach, idąc w stronę trybun.

                Oczy Louisa i Harry’ego w końcu się spotykają i Louis czuje, że znów może oddychać. Wciąż krzyczy i promienieje; jest prawie pewny, że wygląda jak szalony  _idiota_. Ale kiedy Harry także promienieje, unosząc kciuk do góry, Louis uświadamia sobie, że to nie ważne, jak wygląda.

                Liczy się tylko to, że Harry jest szczęśliwy.  
***  
                Po meczu, Louis schodzi z boiska razem z Liamem i Zaynem, kiedy jego telefon wibruje w kieszeni. Zatrzymuje się i wyciąga go, odblokowując ekran, a potem czyta wiadomość od Harry’ego.  
 **Harry (21:34):**   _Spotkaj się ze mną przed wschodnim wejściem.xx_

  - Erm, chłopcy – mówi z roztargnieniem. Liam i Zayn zatrzymują się i odwracają, by na niego spojrzeć. – Harry chce się spotkać.

                Zayn parska, uśmiechając się.

  - Oczywiście, że kochaś tego chce. Pogratuluj mu od nas, tak?

  - Ale nie chcecie iść ze mną? – Louis krzywi się. – Jest ciemno i jestem taki samotny. – Robi minkę szczeniaka, której wie, że nie można się oprzeć.

  - Aha, nie działa tym razem, Lou – mówi Liam, ciągnąc ramię Zayna. – Poza tym, on prawdopodobnie chce zobaczyć tylko ciebie. Nie chcę przeszkadzać.

  - Jesteście absolutnie  _najgorsi_  – jęczy.

                Obaj śmieją się, gdy odchodzą.

  - Też cię kochamy! – krzyczy jeden z nich.

                Wzdychając, Louis odwraca się z powrotem do szkoły i zaczyna iść do wschodniego wejścia. Już tam prawie jest, kiedy słyszy, jak ktoś woła jego imię gdzieś za nim.

  - Louis, czekaj! – woła jakiś nieznajomy głos.

                Odwraca się i czeka, i w końcu, kiedy osoba wreszcie pojawia się w zasięgu wzroku, czuje, jak jego brwi unoszą się do linii włosów. To Taylor.

  - Erm, przepraszam. Wołałaś mnie? – pyta Louis, zaskoczony.

                Wciąż trzyma swój plakat i nieświadomie układa go przed sobą, prawie jakby używał go do ochrony.

  - Tak, wołałam – zaczyna Taylor. Podchodzi do niego i staje naprawdę blisko, mierząc go spojrzeniem. Jest nieco wyższa niż on i Louis czuje się wobec niej jak dziecko.

  - Więc, co jest? – pyta nerwowo

  - Mmm, nic takiego – zaczyna Taylor, posyłając mu zjadliwe spojrzenie. – Po prostu czuję, że muszę ci powiedzieć, byś trzymał swoje pieprzone łapska z daleka od mojego chłopaka – mówi zwyczajnie.

                Louis czuje, jakby miał zwymiotować. Jego ciało robi się sztywne i czuje krew napływającą do policzków.

  - C-c-co? – jąka się.

  - Słyszałeś mnie, Tomlinson – wypluwa Taylor. – Nie myśl, że nie wiem w co grasz.

                Louis bierze głęboki oddech i prostuje się, nie chcąc pozwolić by Taylor wiedziała, jak na niego wpływa.

  - Nie gram w żadne gry. Harry jest moim  _przyjacielem_  – oświadcza stanowczo.

                Taylor chichocze. Jest ciemno, co przyprawia Louisa o ciarki. Nie wie, do czego ta dziewczyna jest zdolna, ale  _wie_ , że nie powinien zostać tu, by się dowiedzieć.

  - Niezły żart – mówi. Ilość jadu w jej głosie jest rzeczywiście straszna. – Wiem, że starasz się ukraść mojego chłopaka. Odpierdol się od niego. On nie chce twojego penisa! – Podchodzi niemożliwie blisko Louisa, dźgając go w klatkę piersiową. – On chce  _mnie_  – mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby.

                Louis cofa się o krok, spokojny. Jest zszokowany tym, jak dobrze idzie mu utrzymywanie spokoju

  - Nie wiem o co ci chodzi! Jesteśmy tyko przyjaciółmi!

                Taylor drwi z niego, patrząc na Louisa jakby był brudem. To spojrzenie zabija Louisa bardziej niż jakiekolwiek z jej złośliwych słów.

  - Więc utrzymaj to w ten pieprzony sposób. Zrujnuję cię, jeśli dowiem się, że między wami jest coś więcej.

                Louis otwiera usta, by przemówić ale zanim odpowiada, słyszy:

  - Taylor?

                To głos, który mógłby wskazać w tłumie rozmawiających ludzi. Ten głos należy do Harry’ego.

  - Taylor? – pyta ponownie. Potem, bardziej zaskoczony, pyta: -  _Louis?_

                Harry przyłapał ich teraz. Idzie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ponieważ scena, która się przed nim rozgrywa, jest tak obca, że nie mógł sobie jej wyobrazić nawet w najśmielszych snach. Harry wie, że Taylor nie lubi Louisa. Tak jak wie, że Louis nie lubi Taylor

  - Co wy tu robicie? – pyta zdezorientowany.

  - Mówiłam tylko Louisowi, jak bardzo  _uwielbiam_  jego plakat. – Taylor uśmiecha się. To jest tak  _fałszywe_ , że sprawia, iż Louis ma ciarki. – Słaba próba, mam rację? – Śmieje się głośno i klaszcze w dłonie.

                Louis czuje, jak jego gardło się zaciska i zmusza się, by wilgoć, którą czuje w oczach  _pozostała tam_.

  - Hej – mówi Harry, niemal krzycząc, gdy staje przed Louisem. – Nie mów tak o nim.

                Taylor chichocze, patrząc na Louisa z niewątpliwym niesmakiem. Potem odwraca się do Harry’ego.

  - Nie musisz go bronić, misiaczku – grucha, jakby był dzieckiem. – Tylko żartowałam.

                Harry odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Louisa, który kamiennym wzrokiem wpatruje się w ciemność.

  - Chodź, Lou – mówi miękko.

  - Co? – odzywa się Taylor, śmiertelnie poważna. – Nie idziesz ze mną do domu?

  - Nie – mówi Harry. – Raczej nie chcę cię widzieć w tej chwili, jeśli mam być szczery.

  - Co do cholery, Harry? – krzyczy Taylor – Zamierzasz porzucić  _mnie_  dla  _niego!?_

  - Tak. – Harry zaciska zęby i szarpie Louisa za ramię. – Widzimy się później.

                Odchodzą, kiedy Taylor krzyczy:

  - Jestem o wiele lepsza od niego, ty idioto! Dlaczego ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek chciałby być z nim, niż ze mną?

                Harry odwraca się, oburzony.

  - Ponieważ jesteś suką, a on jest faktycznie  _dobrą osobą!_  Dlatego, kurwa!

                Taylor stoi z otwartymi ustami.

  - Jeśli odejdziesz, to nawet nie zawracaj sobie głowy, by do mnie wrócić.

  - Nie będę – stwierdza Harry, ciągnąc ramię Louisa. – Chodźmy, Louis.

                Idą, dopóki nie docierają dwie przecznice od szkoły. To wtedy Harry zauważa łzy na twarzy Louisa.

  
 *w oryginale „gets off”, co oznacza również „dochodzić” w sensie „mieć orgazm”.


	9. Chapter 9

                Louis czuje, jakby był duszony.  
                (Ma ten problem. Zasadniczo, próbuje zabutelkować swoje emocje; ale kiedy staje się zbyt przytłoczony, rzeczywistość śpieszy przez ściany, które tak ciężko próbował wznosić. Potem, zostaje gwałtownie wstrząśnięty. W rzeczywistości tak gwałtownie, że kiedy to się dzieje, płacze i jest szlochającym wrakiem i czuje się tak, jakby jego dusza została z niego wyssana.)  
               Przez chwilę, jest wdzięczny za wszystko co stało się w nocy. Za sposób, w jaki Harry nie zauważył jego stanu, dopóki obaj nie stanęli pod latarnią.  
               Chodzi o to, że Louis myślał, że spacer go uspokoi. Pomyślał, że może, jakkolwiek mało prawdopodobne się to wydawało, będzie w stanie kontrolować płacz. Ale to na pewno nie był ten przypadek.  
               Jego płuca były jakby w ogniu, przez wzgląd na sposób, w jaki wstrzymywał oddech. Próbował ledwo oddychać, bo czuł, że szloch ucieknie z jego ust, wyszarpując swoją drogę z jego ciała. Nie chciał wydawać się słabym przed Harrym, ale być może to byłoby lepsze niż branie krótkich oddechów w jak tej chwili. Teraz czuł się lekko oszołomiony.  
               Ale Harry odwraca się w jego stronę i wreszcie jest w świetle, jednak jest ono nieco przyćmione. Wyraz twarzy Harry’ego sprawia, że Louis znów czuje mdłości.  
               Harry wygląda na tak  _wstrząśniętego_. Zatroskanie jest widoczne na jego twarzy i Louis chce się uderzyć w usta, bo musi wyglądać tak  _słabo_ , tak  _krucho_.  
               I chce powiedzieć Harry’emu, że  _nie! Nie jestem zwykle taki, przysięgam!_  Chce, by Harry myślał o nim dobrze; chce, by Harry nie żałował decyzji wybrania jego ponad Taylor.  
 - Louis. – Harry skomle.  
               Brzmi na złamanego i Louis nie może się domyślić, dlaczego tak jest. (Przypisuje to do zerwania. To musi być dla Harry’ego dość ciężkie, prawda? Spotykał się z Taylor tak długo. Kiedyś ją kochał. Tak, może to jest to.)  
               Louis wyciera oczy wierzchem dłoni. Otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili ciszy, w której zmusza się do  _bycia mężczyzną i mówienia_ , wszystko, co opuszcza jego usta to pisk.  
               A potem płacze ponownie. (W tym momencie, nienawidzi się  _tak bardzo_ , ponieważ nie jest silny. Nigdy nie był, nigdy nie będzie. A chłopcy jak Harry nie idą za chłopcami ciągle się zawstydzającymi. Był tak głupi, tak naiwny, by myśleć inaczej.) Jego dłoń rusza do ust, by je zamknąć i czuje szloch uciekający przez jego ciało. Jest tak wyczerpany i już by upadł.  
               Już by upadł, gdyby nie dłonie Harry’ego, które go objęły.  
               Harry obejmuje mocno Louisa, obie ręce owinięte wokół jego tułowia jak winorośl na starym, wiktoriańskim budynku. Louis jest tak zaskoczony tym nagłym ciepłem wokół niego, że pozwala, by szloch jeszcze raz uciekł z pomiędzy jego ust, nagle zbyt przytłoczony.  
               On naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje.  
               Harry ucisza go i szepcze do niego, mówiąc mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a jego usta ocierają się o małżowinę Louisa. Jego ciepły oddech łaskocze Louisa, a jego serce pęka, nie z powodu sensacji, ale raczej przez fakt, że Harry dba  o niego wystarczająco, by go pocieszyć, nawet jeśli nie wie dlaczego on płacze.  
               Co przypomina Louisowi…  
               Po tym, jak jego intensywny płacz ustąpił, Louis pociąga nosem i czka, a jego rozplątane ramiona są pomiędzy nimi, w końcu wędrują na plecy Harry’ego, by odwzajemnić uścisk.  
 - Przepraszam – szepcze w pierś Harry’ego.  
               Harry podnosi dłoń do głowy Louisa i przesuwa nią po jego włosach.  
 - Nie musisz przepraszać, Lou – odpowiada.  
               Louis sapie i pochyla się do dotyku, zbyt wyczerpany, aby się ruszyć.  
 - Myślę, że powinienem iść do domu – mówi po kilku chwilach spędzonych w ciszy.  
 - Pozwól mi się odprowadzić. – Harry kiwa głową, ciągnąc ramię Louisa.  
 - Jest w porządku, Harry. Mogę iść sam.  
               Harry przewraca oczami i przyciąga do siebie Louisa. Louis łapie oddech, gdy ramię Harry’ego obejmuje go, gdy idą. Idą w ciszy, ale to nie jest jak cisza, którą znosili. Ta jest pełna napięcia i pytań, i całkowitej  _dezorientacji_  i wkrótce Harry nie może już tego znieść.  
 - Lou – mówi, gdy idą.  
               Louis patrzy i widzi, że oczy Harry’ego obserwują jego stopy.  
 - Co jest? – pyta Harry’ego nerwowo, a w rzeczywistości  _zna_  jego pytanie, zanim Harry nawet dostaje chwilę, by je utworzyć.  
 - Dlaczego ty… Dlaczego pozwoliłeś, by te bezsensowne bzdury Taylor tak się do ciebie dostały? – Harry parska, wyraźnie zdenerwowany.  
               Louis chrząka i spycha w dół żółć, którą czuje w gardle.  
 - Zapomnij o tym, Harry.  
 - Nie mogę po prostu… Louis. – Harry mówi bez tchu. Idzie nadal, choć w końcu podnosi głowę i jego oczy spotykają Louisa. – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nazwałbym to, co działo się wcześniej  _załamaniem_. Nie wierzysz w nic, co powiedziała Taylor, prawda? – Brwi Harry’ego złączyły się w dezorientowaniu.  
               Serce Louisa przyspiesza, gdy mówi pierwszą rzecz, która przychodzi do jego ust.  
 - Nie ma mowy, Harry. Po prostu nienawidzę tego, że ja… rozwaliłem wasz związek. – Przygryza wargę i odwraca głowę w stronę, w którą idą. Boi się, że Harry będzie w stanie przejrzeć jego kłamstwo.  
               Ale prawdopodobnie jest o wiele lepszym aktorem, niż sądzi, ponieważ Harry to kupuje.  
 - Ale nie zrobiłeś tego, Louis. – Harry śmieje się. – Nigdy więcej nie płacz nad… nami. To nadchodziło od dłuższego czasu, tak sądzę. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym, nigdy nie byłbym z kimś, kto nie lubi mojego najlepszego przyjaciela – dodaje, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  
               Louis śmieje się, ale to wychodzi wodniste i bardziej jak szloch.  _Najlepszym przyjacielem_ , myśli.  _Nigdy nie będziesz nikim więcej.  
_                Cieszy się z faktu, że Harry przegapił jego niestabilny, emocjonalny wybuch i zanim Louis może myśleć o innej, głębokiej dziurze, docierają pod jego dom.  
               Harry odprowadza go pod drzwi i Louis uśmiecha się, gdy przypomina sobie pierwszy raz, gdy to zrobili, te kilka tygodni temu. Jest zaskoczony, że czas wydaje się płynąć tak szybko, gdy jest z Harrym. Louis przekręca klamkę i zaskoczony stwierdza, że jest otwarte.  
 - Wygląda na to, że mama jest w domu – mamrocze.  
\- W porządku, wezmę to, jako że będziesz w dobrych rękach? – Harry pyta Louisa żarliwie, z podniesionymi brwiami i szczerością, wygląda tak uroczo, że Louis nie wie, czy chce go uderzyć, czy pocałować. Więc nie zrobił nic i zamiast tego otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka  
 - Chciałbym cię zaprosić, ale jeśli mam być szczery, myślę, że po prostu pójdę do łóżka.  
               Harry chichocze.  
 - Domyśliłem się. To był ciężki dzień, co?  
               Louis wzdycha.  
 - Myślę, że to świadczy o twoim charakterze, że wciąż jesteś tu ze mną.  
               Harry marszczy brwi.  
 - Lubię myśleć, że nie jestem na tyle płytki, by opuścić przyjaciela, gdy ma ciężką chwilę. – Jest defensywny i odwraca się, by odejść, ale nie może, bo Louis kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu i ciągnie go do tyłu.  
 - Harry, nie o to mi chodziło – mówi rozpaczliwie. Nie miał dobrego dnia i fakt, że udało mu się nawet wkurzyć  _Harry’ego_  sprawia, że jeszcze bardziej się nienawidzi. – Proszę, nie złość się. – Jego głos łamie się na ostatnim słowie i oczyszcza gardło, by to ukryć.  
               Harry wzdycha, a potem odwraca się do Louisa.  
 - Nawet nie jestem na ciebie zły! Jestem wciąż cholernie wkurwiony, bo  _Taylor_  sprawiła, że płaczesz.  
               Louis jest w szoku.  
 - Powiedziałem ci, że to nie było nic takiego, Harry. – Potem, bardziej rozpaczliwie dodaje: - Nic jej nie mów, będzie jeszcze bardziej wkurzona.  
 - Do cholery, jeśli będę milczeć – mruczy Harry, schylając głowę.  
 - Co? – pyta Louis, przegapiając, co powiedział Harry.  
               Harry uśmiecha się do Louisa, zmęczony. Jego ramiona obejmują Louisa w kolejnym uścisku i tym razem, zanim się odsuwa, szybko całuje policzek Louisa.  
 - Śpij dobrze.  
               Twarz Louisa pali i stara się wyrównać oddech.  
 - Do zobaczenia – mówi bez tchu.  
               Harry uśmiecha się na rumieniec Louisa i odwraca się, idąc w kierunku domu. Ale zamiast patrzeć za nim, jak to zawsze robił, Louis wpada przez drzwi, zamykając za sobą drżącymi palcami. Daje sobie chwilę na uspokojenie, ale nie wydaje się, by to coś dało. Czuje tak wiele rzeczy na raz, a jego zmysły nagle się zwiększyły. Idzie do salonu na chwiejnych nogach, słysząc cichy hałas dobiegający z telewizora.  
               Jay siedzi na kanapie z okularami na nosie. Jej ciało jest owinięte kocem, gdy ogląda X Factora. Ten widok sprawia, że gardło Louisa zamyka się  jeszcze bardziej, a jego oczy łzawią z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu.  
 -Mamo – mówi łamiącym się głosem.  
               Podnosi rękę, by zakryć usta, zanim jego ciało znów zacznie szarpać się szlochem. I jest taki zmęczony; jego ciało jest kompletnie wyczerpane i płacze, ale nie wie  _dlaczego_ , ponieważ jego emocje są wszędzie.  
\- Louis. – Dochodzi go spanikowany głos Jay. – Louis! – woła, chwiejnym głosem.  
               Jej serce szarpie się na pytanie, dlaczego Louis wygląda tak źle, dlaczego jej syn, który jest tak dobrze zorganizowany, nagle wygląda, jakby pękał w szwach. Podbiega do niego i chwyta go za ramiona,ciągnąc w stronę kanapy. Sadza go obok siebie, a on zwija się, płacząc w jej pierś.  
               Jay uspokaja go i pociera dłonią jego plecy w sposób, w jaki potrafi tylko matka. Czeka, aż przestanie płakać, zanim całuje głowę Louisa i spieszy do kuchni, by wstawić czajnik i złapać dla niego szklankę wody.  
               Kiedy wraca do salonu, siada obok syna i czeka, aż wypije całą szklankę wody. Głaszcze jego głowę, dopóki czajnik nie zaczyna gwizdać, a następnie idzie do kuchni, by zrobić im herbatę. Kiedy Jay nie ma, oczy Louisa wędruję do telewizora, gdzie wciąż leci X Factor. Ogląda program bez wyrazu twarzy. Nadal jest tak, gdy jego mama wraca.  
               Jay podaje Louisowi herbatę i siada obok niego, zanim siorbie z własnego kubka. Odwraca się twarzą do Louisa i siedzi na kanapie po indyjsku. Louis wciąż wpatruje się w telewizor, ale Jay widzi, że jego myśli są daleko stąd.  
               Otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Louis ją wyprzedza.  
 - Pamiętasz, kiedy w zeszłym roku powiedziałem, że chciałbym iść do X Factora?  
               Jay kiwa głową, nie wiedząc, czy się uśmiechnąć. Po prostu nie wie, co powiedzieć.  
 - Nie żartowałem. A wiesz dlaczego? – pyta, patrząc w telewizor.  
               Jay kręci głową.  
               Louis odwraca się do swojej matki i gardło Jay się zacieśnia, bo wygląda na tak  _kruchego,_  tak  _wyczerpanego_. A jej syn nigdy nie zasługuje na to, by tak wyglądać, ponieważ jest tak pięknym człowiekiem. Chce krzyczeć na osobę, która sprawiła, że Louis tak wygląda.  
               Louis uśmiecha się, ale nie ma światła w jego oczach. To wygląda tak strasznie, że Jay przełyka ciężko ślinę.  
 - Chciałem iść do telewizji, by ludzie mnie zauważyli. Chciałem przestać być niewidzialny. Ale potem, pewnego dnia uświadomiłem sobie, kiedy siedziałem na lekcji przedsiębiorczości, że nawet jeśli poszedłbym do telewizji, ludzie wyłączyliby to, by się mnie pozbyć. Nikt o mnie nie dba, mamo. Nikt mnie nigdy nie pokocha, ponieważ jestem tylko słabym  _chłopcem_ , nikim specjalnym. – Louis mówi z przekonaniem. Jego głos nie chwiał się i nie było łez spadających po policzkach.  
               To wtedy Jay uświadamia sobie, jak mocno Louis wierzy w swoje słowa. Wydaje się, że on podjął tę decyzję wieki temu. Jej usta są suche na samą tę myśl. Odstawia kubek na stół, a następnie sięga po dłoń Louisa. Bierze głęboki wdech, zanim go wypuszcza. Potem, odwraca twarz Louisa tak, by patrzył prosto na nią.  
 -  _Nie waż się_  mówić tak, Louisie Tomlinsonie. – Jej głos drży i domyśla się, że musi wyglądać na szaloną, ale poważnie, czy to ma znaczenie? – Kocham cię mocniej, niż kocham siebie. I to nie tylko dlatego, że jestem twoją matką. – Bierze kolejny głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić. – Louis, jesteś rozkoszą. Jesteś tak wspaniałym człowiekiem z piękną osobowością i to nie ma znaczenia, że jesteś cichy! Ludzie  _kochają_  cię, gdy zaczynają cię poznawać! – Puszcza jego brodę i wyrzuca ręce w górę. – Liam i Zayn, obaj kochają cię bardziej niż cokolwiek! Znaczysz dla nich wszystko! A Shelby? Te kilka razy, gdy tutaj była, dała mi wyraźnie znać, jak bardzo sobie ciebie ceni. I nawet nie każ mi zaczynać o Harrym!  
               Louis wzdryga się na samo wspomnienie imienia Harry’ego.  
\- Harry cię  _uwielbia_ , Louis! Trzeba by być głupim, by tego nie widzieć! I to może nie jest tak, jak tego chcesz, ale na pewno idzie  _w tę stronę_! – Jay kończy swoją mowę poprzez przeczesanie swoich włosów palcami. – Znaczysz wiele dla ludzi, Louis. Nigdy nie myśl lub nie mów, że tak nie jest, bo musisz pamiętać, że jesteś powodem, dla którego żyję!  
               Oczy Louisa ponownie zalewają się łzami i nie może spotkać spojrzenia swojej mamy.  
 - Byłam bałaganem, kiedy twój ojciec odszedł, ale jeśli mam być szczera, Lou, jesteś jedynym powodem, dla którego ruszyłam. Jesteś jedynym powodem, dla którego się  _nie poddaję_. Nie waż się o tym zapomnieć.  
               Louis gramoli się w ramionach swojej mamy tak jak kiedyś, gdy był dzieckiem i ich dwójka siedzi w ciszy, pociągając nosem raz na jakiś czas. To nie jest zła cisza; Louis myśli, że to milczenie brzmi strasznie bardzo jak uzdrowienie.  
               Wkrótce wyjaśnia mamie wszystko, co działo się tej nocy. Jak Taylor sprawiła, że tak się czuł i jak Harry wstawił się za nim. Musi dosłownie  _błagać_  swoją mamę, by nie poszła do Taylor (i czuje się nieco lepiej wiedząc, że ktoś dba o niego wystarczająco, by myśleć o zemście.)  
               Po długiej opowieści, Louis opada z powrotem na kanapę.  
 - Muszę zapomnieć o Harrym, mamo.  
 - Kochanie – Ucisza go Jay. – Daj mu czas.  
 - On tylko sprawia, że jestem bardziej szalony! Nie masz żadnych przyjaciół z uroczymi synami, którzy są gejami?  
               Jay chichocze.  
 - Zobaczę, co mogę zrobić.  
               Jest cicho i Louis czuje się bezpiecznie w ramionach mamy.  
 - Hej, mamo? – pyta z wyraźną niepewnością w głosie.  
 - Tak, kochanie?  
 - Nie masz nic przeciwko jeśli chciałbym… nie iść jutro do szkoły?  
               Jay spogląda na godzinę. Jest w pół do drugiej w nocy.  
 - Myślę, że tak byłoby najlepiej.  
               Louis wzdycha.  
 - Chodźmy zatem do łóżka, tak?  
               Oboje zostawiają kubki na ławie i idą po schodach. Jay idzie za Louisem do jego pokoju i czeka na niego, podczas gdy on korzysta z łazienki. Kiedy umył zęby i założył świeżą pidżamę, ona wciąga go do środka.  
\- Mogę wziąć jutro dzień wolny, jeśli chcesz.  
\- Jest w porządku, mamo. Nic mi nie będzie.  
               Jay wygląda na niezdecydowaną.  
 - Jesteś pewien?  
 - Tak – Nalega Louis. Całuje mamę w policzek, a ona mocno go przytula, całując w czoło.  
 - Śpij dobrze.  
 - Dobranoc, mamo – mruczy Louis.  
               Wyłącza światło i kładzie się na łóżku, przytulając do poduszki. Słucha tykania zegara, zanim sięga na nocny stolik Na ślepo szuka telefonu i gdy go znajduje, odblokowuje ekran drżącymi palcami. Jest zaskoczony, patrząc na wiadomości. Widzi kilka od Liama, Zayna i Shelby (i nawet jeden od Nialla), ale potem widzi także pięć od Harry’ego. Jęczy w duchu, zanim je czyta.

_Harry (23:06): Jak się masz, Lou?x_

_Harry (23:57): Wszystko w porządku, stary? Xx_

_Harry (1:25): Louis nie bierz sobie do serca niczego, co ona powiedziała. xx_

_Harry (1:50): Lou?_ _Śpij dobrze, okej? Kocham cię, stary.xx_

I najnowszy:

_Harry (2:05): Naprawdę mi na tobie zależy i mam nadzieję, że to niczego między nami nie zmieni.xx_


	10. Chapter 10

                Tydzień po poniedziałkowym “incydencie” na pewno nie jest jednym z najlepszych, które doświadczył Louis.

                We wtorek, gdy zostaje w domu, Louis uświadamia sobie, że Harry nie przestanie  _mówić do niego_ , tak, jak on tego chce. (To jest po pierwsze dziwna myśl dla Louisa, zważając na fakt, że wszystko, co chciał w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat to bycie zauważonym przez Harry’ego.) Ale po poniedziałkowym wieczorze, dochodzi do wniosku, że byłoby dla niego lepiej, gdyby on i Harry nie byli przyjaciółmi. Wydaje się, że jego przyjaźń z Harrym tylko przyczynia się do lękowego „problemu” Louisa. Zapominając o dobrych rzeczach, jak naprawdę czucie, że choć raz komuś w szkole na tobie  _zależy_ ; stałe  _pragnienie_  jest denerwujące, kiedy nie możesz go spełnić. Dlatego Louis uważa, że lepiej unikać pragnienia za wszelką cenę, bez względu na to, co będzie musiał poświęcić w trakcie.

                Harry dzwoni i pisze, ale Louis ostentacyjnie ignoruje połączenia i czyta wiadomości bez odpisywania. Czuje wyrzuty sumienia za każdym razem, gdy ignoruje coś, co Harry mu wysyła, ale ostatecznie czuje, że jeśli będzie ignorował go wystarczająco długo, w końcu pojmie wskazówkę.

                Pierwsza lekcja w środowy poranek udowadnia mu, że jednak się mylił.

                Louis jest pierwszy w klasie (jak zwykle), ale zaskakująco, Harry jest drugi. Louis jest w szoku na to nowe zdarzenie – pomyślałby tak, gdyby nie był przyjacielem Harry’ego, Harry wróci do swojego starego zwyczaju: zasypiania i pojawiania się w klasie spóźnionym. Najwyraźniej jednak, to nie jest przypadek.

                Louis jednak stara się zachować twarz bez emocji. Po zobaczeniu, jak kędzierzawy chłopak wchodzi do klasy, Louis odwraca się do telefonu i dalej pisze z Zaynem. Harry siada na swoim miejscu przed Louisem i natychmiast się do niego odwraca.

  - Louis. – Harry oddycha. Właściwie brzmi, jakby mu ulżyło.

                Louis zerka na chwilę znad swojego telefonu, uśmiecha się lekko do wspaniałego chłopca siedzącego przed nim.

  - Hej.

  - Gdzie byłeś? Dostałeś moje wiadomości?

  - Miałem wyłączony telefon, bo nie czułem się najlepiej – odpowiada krótko Louis. Krzywi się wewnętrznie, gdy widzi, jak Harry drgnął. (Harry  _nie_  przywykł do Louisa mówiącego do niego tak chłodno.)

  - Co się stało? Wszystko w porządku? – Harry pyta, gdy otrząsa się z szoku, który przyszedł razem z usłyszeniem chamskiej postawy Louisa.

  - Mam się dobrze. – Louis wciąż stuka na telefonie, próbując jak najlepiej udawać, że jest zajęty.

  - Okej. – Harry kiwa głową, zanim odwraca się w swoim krześle. Potem, minutę później, odwraca się z powrotem do Louisa. – Hej, słuchaj. Mam po szkole trening piłki, ale może chcesz się później spotkać?

                (Zwykle Louis próbowałby kontrolować trzepotanie w brzuchu. Idea bycia w towarzystwie Harry’ego wciąż jest dość nowa, mimo wszystko. Ale zamiast tego, dzisiaj Louis próbuje kontrolować nudności. Nie może dać się porwać urokowi Harry’ego. Musi pozostać silny; musi pokonać pokusę.)

  - Właściwie muszę nadrobić zaległości w czytaniu. Więc. Nie mogę. – Nie patrzy znad swojego telefonu, obawiając się, że jedno spojrzenie na twarz Harry’ego może sprawić, że zmieni zdanie.

  - Och. No cóż, może mógłbym przyjść i moglibyśmy razem zrobić pracę domową?

                W tym momencie inni uczniowie zaczynają wypełniać pomieszczenie i pan Adams także wchodzi. Widząc go, siadającego przy biurku, Louis wymyśla idealny sposób by uniknąć dalszej rozmowy z Harrym.

  - Hej, słuchaj, um. Może innym razem? Er, powinienem iść spytać Adamsa co przegapiłem.

                Harry patrzy na Louisa, marszcząc brwi.

  - Mógłbym ci sam pokazać, wiesz.

                Louis stara się nie targać włosów w irytacji. Harry jest najwyraźniej dość uparty.

  - W porządku. Zapytam się go.

                Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Louis wstaje i podchodzi do nauczyciela. Po wyjaśnieniu, że był nieobecny poprzedniego dnia, Louis dostaje papiery, które opuścił; kiedy wraca na swoje miejsce, dzwoni dzwonek. Harry nie ma możliwości rozmawiania z Louisem przez resztę zajęć.

                Lekcja jest nudna, jak zwykle. Kiedy dzwoni dzwonek, ogłaszający  _koniec_  lekcji, Louis zrywa się z krzesła i biegnie do drzwi, zanim Harry może go złapać. Decyduje, że opuści lunch i zamiast tego siedzi w przy jednym z komputerów w biurze gazetki, więc nikt nie może go znaleźć. Pisze Shelby jakąś wymówkę odnośnie projektu, nad którym musi pracować, więc nie będzie niepokojony w czasie lunchu. Także nadal ignoruje wiadomości, które dostaje od Harry’ego.

                Harry powiedział Louisowi, kiedy pierwszy raz zaczęli się spotykać, że drużyna miała treningi każdego dnia po szkole do 18:30. Louis wie, że może z łatwością unikać Harry’ego po szkole w dni powszednie. Więc gdy dzwoni ostatni dzwonek tego dnia, Louis wyskakuje z krzesła i spieszy do najbliższego wyjścia. Idzie szybko do domu i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi, biegnąc do góry, zanim łapie oddech.

                To jest w zasadzie to, jak Louisowi udaje się unikać Harry’ego przez resztę tygodnia.  
                Harry wciąż próbuje z nim porozmawiać, ale Louis nadal udziela mu krótkich, tępych odpowiedzi.  
                To dobrze, że Harry nie pyta ponownie Louisa dlaczego nie odpowiedział na żadną z jego wielu wiadomości; Louis zakłada, że Harry przyjął wskazówkę.

                Do czasu, oczywiście, gdy nadchodzi piątkowe popołudnie.

***

                Louis wyskakuje spod prysznica i zaczyna osuszać się ręcznikiem. Gorąca woda na jego skórze jest miła po przerażającym tygodniu, który miał.

                Jest dopiero pół godziny po trzeciej piątkowego popołudnia i Louis jest podekscytowany, że to w końcu weekend. Wzdycha z zadowoleniem i po założeniu jakichś czystych ubrań, schodzi na dół, by coś przekąsić.

                Wyjmuje mleko i ciasteczka i pożera je zanim jeszcze w ogóle wychodzi z kuchni (czego? Znów ominął lunch). Ma zamiar iść do salonu, obejrzeć coś w telewizji, ale zanim tam dociera, dzwoni dzwonek.

                 _To pewnie listonosz_ , myśli Louis. Bierze duży łyk ze szklanki mleka i podchodzi do drzwi, otwierając je,  _przed_  sprawdzeniem kto to jest.

                Prawie się dusi, gdy widzi Shelby i Harry’ego stojących w drzwiach.

  - Idę do twojego pokoju. – Stwierdza Shelby, gdy przepycha się koło Louisa. – Nie wchodźcie na górę dopóki się nie pocałujecie i pogodzicie.

                Zanim Louis może w ogóle zrozumieć co właśnie się stało, Shelby wbiega po schodach. Mruga. Harry wchodzi do domu i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Jego policzki są pokryte różem i patrzy ostentacyjnie na swoje buty. Pierwszą rzeczą, o którą pyta Louis jest:

  - Dlaczego tu jesteś?

                Harry wzdycha, patrząc wszędzie, ale nie prosto na Louisa.

  - Trener jest chory. Trening dzisiaj został odwołany.

                Dwaj chłopcy stoją w milczeniu; Louis nie ma pojęcia, powiedzieć.

  - Słuchaj – zaczyna Harry, patrząc w końcu na Louisa zaszklonymi, dzielonymi oczyma. – Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo zadziałały na ciebie słowa Taylor. Szczerze myślałem, że masz to za sobą.

                Louis przewraca oczami.

  - Nie chcę o tym mówić, Harry. Co się stało, to się stało.

                Harry marszczy brwi.

  - Ignorowałeś mnie przez tydzień i zachowywałeś się wrednie*. Jak mogę o tym  _nie_ mówić?

                Usta Louisa się otwierają.

  - Czy ty właśnie nazwałeś mnie suką?

                Harry całkowicie pomija jego komentarz.

  - Myślałem, że jesteś  _inny,_  Louis! Myślałem, że naprawdę jesteś moim przyjacielem! Po raz pierwszy w moim życiu czułem się jakbym mógł zaufać komuś, kto jest w moim wieku! Ale zgaduję, że nie mogę. – Pociera oczy. – Myślałem, że wiesz ile dla mnie znaczysz.

                Louis czuje, jak jego gardło się zaciska.

  - Harry, ja…

  - Zapomnij o tym. Powinienem już iść. – Harry pociąga nosem i sięga do klamki.

                Zanim jednak się odwraca, dłoń Louisa jest na jego i Louis ciągnie go, zmuszając, by ponownie stanął z nim twarzą w twarz.

  - Przepraszam – mówi łamiącym się głosem. – Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, że aż tak ci zależy.

                Harry śmieje się ponuro. Jego zielone oczy są ciemne, mętne.

  - Moje 250 wiadomości i 500 połączeń nic ci nie podpowiedziały?

                Louis przełyka ciężko.

  - Tak naprawdę nie czytałem żadnej twojej wiadomości przez ostatnie kilka dni.

  - Przestań pieprzyć, Lou – mówi Harry, pokonany. – Używałeś swojego telefonu każdego dnia, odkąd wróciłeś. Wiem, ze mnie unikasz.

                Louis patrzy w dół i widzi, że dłonie jego i Harry’ego są złączone. Jego oczy są pełne łez.

  - Lou. – Harry mówi cicho, podnosząc podbródek chłopaka palcem wskazującym, który nie jest zajęty ściskaniem dłoni Louisa. – Myślę, że rzeczą, którą zawsze w tobie  kochałem jest to, że zawsze jesteś ze mną szczery. Byłeś od pierwszego dnia. Mógłbyś, może, znów zacząć mówić mi prawdę?

                Louis wzdycha i opiera się o ścianę.

  - Ja po prostu. Myślę, że zasługujesz na to, by przyjaźnić się z ludźmi, którzy są lepsi ode mnie. Jak, Taylor miała rację. Nie jestem wart tego, byś porzucał swoją popularność czy cokolwiek. – To naprawdę nie załamuje Louisa, przyznanie, że jest bezwartościowy. Nie naprawdę.

  - Nie mów tak! – woła Harry. Louis wzdryga się na nagły ton. – Nie  _zależy_  mi na popularności! Nie  _zależy mi_  na tym, co ludzie o mnie myślą. Nie  _zależy_  mi już na Taylor! – Puszcza rękę Louisa i układa dłonie na jego ramionach. –  _Zależy_  mi na mojej przyjaźni z tobą. Jesteś jak jeden z niewielu  _prawdziwych_  ludzi, których poznałem i jesteś tak uroczy i miły, i zabawny, i  _wow._  Naprawdę nie mogę cię stracić.

                Louis szuka na twarzy Harry’ego jakiegoś śladu, że kłamie. Wszystko, co znajduje, to szczerość i motyle ponownie wracają do jego brzucha, trzepocząc szaleńczo skrzydełkami, jakby miały poderwać się do startu i wylecieć przez jego gardło.

  - Więc nie słuchaj Taylor. Ona nie jest warta twoich myśli. – Harry opada nagle, odsuwając się od Louisa, gdy uświadamia sobie, jak popychał go na ścianę.

  - Naprawdę, naprawdę przepraszam, Harry – mamrocze Louis, patrząc przepraszająco na kędzierzawego chłopaka. – To było naprawdę popieprzone z mojej strony, ignorować cię w ten sposób. – Wzdycha. – I wbrew temu co myślisz – Louis przerywa, przysuwając się bliżej do Harry’ego, by mógł dźgnąć palcem miejsce, gdzie powinien być jeden z jego dołeczków – bardzo cię lubię. ( _Bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek będziesz wiedział_ , myśli.)

                Harry uśmiecha się i dołeczek pojawia się tam, gdzie jest palec Louisa. Serce Louisa zatrzymuje się, gdy Harry przesuwa się do przodu i chwyta go w uścisk.

                Wciąż przytulają się, kilka minut później, a usta Louisa są przyciśnięte do szyi Harry’ego.

  - Myślę, że powinniśmy iść na górę. Shelby pewnie zanudziła się na śmierć. – Chichocze Louis.

  - Zatem chodźmy – mówi Harry z dziwnym, figlarnym błyskiem w oku.

  - Znam to spojrzenie, Styles – mówi Louis. – To zawsze pojawia się na twojej twarzy przed tym…

                Zanim Louis kończy swoje zdanie, Harry podnosi go i przerzuca przez swoje ramię. Louis krzyczy.

  - Harry! Co do cholery!?

                Harry chichocze, biegnąc w kierunku schodów.

  - Prosiłeś się o to, Tomlinson!

  - Cholera wie, że nie!

                Harry podskakuje na schodach i Louis krzyczy ponownie, osłaniając głowę. On rzeczywiście boi się o swoje życie.

  - Och, ładny tyłek, Louis – mówi Harry, kiedy docierają na górę. – Nie dostajesz wystarczająco dużo komplementów dla niego.

                Twarz Louisa płonie.

  - Ha, ha, bardzo zabawne.

  - Nie opowiadam żartów. – Harry mówi poważnie. Potem chichocze i ściska tyłek Louisa.

  - Harry! – krzyczy Louis. – Czuję się naruszony! – mówi ostatnią część, gdy Harry wpada przez drzwi do pokoju Louisa.

                Biegnie przez nie i rzuca Louisa na łóżko. Zamiast dać mu trochę miejsca, Harry siada okrakiem na jego udach i zaczyna go łaskotać.

  - O mój Boże! – krzyczy Louis pomiędzy chichotami. – Przestań! Shelby! Pomocy!

                Shelby przewraca oczami, siedząc na krześle przy biurku Louisa.

  - Harry, proszę! – Błaga. (W tym momencie ma łzy w oczach.)

                Harry wyciska pocałunek na policzku Louisa i przewraca się, leżąc na łóżku obok niego. Louis stara się kontrolować swój oddech, podczas gdy Harry próbuje opanować śmiech.

  - Jesteście tak cholernie oczywiści – mówi Shelby, znów przewracając oczami. – Dobrze. Kto płaci za pizzę?

***

                Po tym, jak pizza przybywa, trójka przyjaciół leniuchuje w pokoju Louisa, rozmawiając cały czas o jednej konkretnej rzeczy: „niezidentyfikowanej” sympatii Louisa.

  - Więc, Louis – mówi Shelby, gdy sprawdza ser na kawałku pizzy. – Powiedz nam więcej o tym  _chłopcu._  – Uśmiecha się szatańsko.

  - Nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł… – zaczyna Louis, ale potem Harry mu przerywa.

  - Nie. Nie, zdecydowanie  _powinieneś_  powiedzieć nam o tym chłopaku. – Porusza brwiami.

                Louis wzdycha i przewraca oczami.

  - Nienawidzę was. Bardzo.

                Shelby prycha.

  - Mhm, dobrze. Jasne. – Mruga.

                Louis odstawia talerz i wskazuje na Shelby.

  - Pieprz się, ty mała ninjo.

  - Zostaw to Niallowi. – Chichocze.

  - Ewww! – wołają razem Harry i Louis.

  - Za dużo informacji – mówi Harry dziewczęcym głosem.

                Louis patrzy na niego.

  - To zabrzmiało bardzo – i przepraszam za bycie stereotypowym – gejowsko.

                Harry klepie go w ramię.

  - Solidna próba zmiany tematu. Teraz opisz swojego chłopaka.

                Louis jęczy.

  -  _Muszę?_

                Shelby śmieje się maniakalnie, klaszcząc w dłonie.

  - Tak, musisz! Sam się postawiłeś w tej sytuacji.

                Louis patrzy na nią, podczas gdy Harry mówi, zmieszany:

  - Coś przegapiłem?

  - Tylko to, że Shelby jest bezdusznym punkiem – mamrocze Louis z ustami pełnymi pizzy.

                Harry śmieje się.

  - Nie, Shelby jest świetna.

                Shelby kroczy przez pokój, by przybić Harry’emu piątkę, a potem spokojnie przeskakuje na swoje miejsce i dalej mlaska nad swoją pizzą.

  - Ale dość zmieniania tematu. Poprosiłam o szczegółowy opis!

                Louis bladnie znacznie.

  - Cóż. Jest przystojny.

                Oboje, Shelby i Harry przewracają oczami.

  - Co?! – woła Louis. – Umm, ma ładne oczy?

  - Jaki kolor – mamrocze Harry ustami pełnym pizzy.

  - Mama nie nauczyła cię, by nie mówić z pełną buzią? – pyta złośliwie Louis.

                Harry pstryka go w ucho.

  - Jaki. Kolor.

  - Nie wiem – mówi Louis, szturchając go.

  - Jesteś takim dzieckiem, Louis. – Shelby wyrzuca dłonie w górę i patrzy w sufit. – Dlaczego się z tobą przyjaźnię?

  - Ej, ty mnie kochasz! – ripostuje Louis, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

  - Aww, majeńki Jouis jest trośkę zły? – Chichocze Harry.

                Oczy Louisa płoną.

  - Błagam, Styles.

  - Gra ze mną w nogę?! – mówi Harry, prawie w podnieceniu. –  _OmójBoże_ , jeśli go znam, całkowicie mogę was zeswatać!

                Shelby śmieje się. To zostaje przerwane przez pukanie do drzwi Louisa.

  - Mogę wejść, Lou? – Jay pyta ostrożnie.

  - Oczywiście, mamo – woła Louis.

                Jay otwiera drzwi i kiedy widzi ludzi w  pokoju Louisa, powiedzenie, że jest w szoku to mało powiedziane.

  - Och, er. Cześć wam.

  - Cześć Jay! – Harry i Shelby mówią jednocześnie, oboje wypuszczając swój urok.

                Wygląda na to, że to działa, ponieważ Jay uśmiecha się ciepło.

  - Jak było w szkole, Lou?

                Louis wzrusza ramionami.

  - Możesz wziąć pizzę, mamo. Zostało kilka kawałków.

  - Um, właściwie, Lou. To jest coś, o czym chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. – Wygląda na niezdecydowaną.

  - Śmiało, mamo, oni mogą usłyszeć. Chyba, że to coś naprawdę osobistego. W takim przypadku mogę…

  - Och, nie. – Jay przerywa, potrząsając głową. – Po prostu idę dzisiaj na kolację do Melindy. Jej mąż jest poza miastem, więc pomyślałam, że dotrzymam jej trochę towarzystwa. 

                (Melinda jest jedną z dobrych przyjaciółek Jay.)

  - No dobra – mówi Louis.

  - Umm, jest coś jeszcze? – mówi Jay, niepewna.

  - Tak, mamo? – pyta Louis, biorąc kęs pizzy.

  - Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałeś mi, no wiesz. Jak, gdybym znała kogoś, kto.. – Jay wykonuje dziwny gest i wyczekująco unosi brwi.

                Louis połyka pizzę, a jego policzki robią się nieco różowe.

  - Tak, pamiętam.

  - Cóż, jest ktoś kogo znam. To bratanek Melisy i chodzi do szkoły Liama i Zayna. Spotkałam go wczoraj, bardzo miły chłopiec.

  - Naprawdę – mówi Louis. Czuje, jak oczy Harry’ego i Shelby są na nim.

  - Tak! Ma na imię Will. Zna twoich przyjaciół, więc możesz ich o niego zapytać. Powiedział, że widział cię z nimi na ich meczu piłki nożnej i w ogóle. – Jay mruga. – Jest też dość gorący. – Krzywi się. – Ale nie w przerażający sposób.

                Louis chichocze nerwowo.

  - Napiszę do Ziama i spytam ich, czy wiedzą.

                Jay uśmiecha się.

  - Dobrze, kochanie. Wezmę prysznic i wychodzę. Nic ci nie będzie?

  - Nie! – woła Louis.

                Jego policzki wciąż płoną, ale ignoruje swoich przyjaciół, dopóki jego mama nie zamyka drzwi. Kiedy wychodzi, opada z powrotem na łóżko, jęcząc.

  - Ja pierdolę.

  - Ziam? – pyta Shelby.

  - Zayn plus Liam równa się Ziam – wyjaśnia spokojnie.

                Harry kręci się na swoim miejscu.

  - Twoja mama chce cię z kimś zeswatać?

                Louis znowu jęczy.

  - Długa historia.

  - Zamierzasz jej na to pozwolić? – pyta Shelby, zdezorientowana.

  - Tak. Ufam jej osądowi. I jej gustowi w stosunku do mężczyzn.

                Harry i Shelby śmieją się. Potem Harry mówi:

  - Dobrze. Zatem zapytajmy Ziama o nazwisko.

  - Dlaczego? – pyta Louis, patrząc na niego zdezorientowany.

  - Żebyśmy mogli go stalkować na Facebooku. Duh. – Harry przewraca oczami i patrzy na Louisa, jakby był głupi.

  - Och, dobry pomysł! – woła Shelby.

                Louis wyciąga telefon z kieszeni i pisze do Liama. Słucha, jak Shelby i Harry przekomarzają się, dopóki nie dostaje odpowiedzi.

  - Will Westforth – mówi Louis.

  - Skąd wiesz, że to na pewno on? – pyta Shelby.

  - Chłopcy chodzą do naprawdę małej szkoły. Wątpię, czy jest tam więcej niż jeden Will.

                Harry wzrusza ramionami.

  - Przynieś laptopa, Shelby.

                Shelby przynosi komputer Louisa i wszyscy trzej tłoczą się wokół niego na łóżku. Louis nerwowo loguje się na Facebooku i wpisuje imię chłopca. Klika na osobę, z którą ma dwóch wspólnych znajomych. Pomiędzy nimi roznosi się zbiorowe westchnięcie.

  - Kurwa – mówi Louis, patrząc na zdjęcie profilowe. – On jest gorący.

  
*bitchy – od bitch, czyli suka.


	11. Chapter 11

 - Wow. – Harry mówi, zszokowany. Louis uderza go w ramię. – Hej! – Harry protestuje.

  - Oczy z dala od mojego przyszłego faceta, Styles. – Louis robi sławny gest  _mam na ciebie oko_. Shelby prycha.

  - Ktoś jest zdesperowany – mruczy, przewracając oczami.

  - Jak śmiesz. – Louis chrypie w odpowiedzi.

                Shelby chce odpowiedzieć, ale kiedy otwiera usta, jej telefon dzwoni. Biegnie z powrotem do krzesła, gdzie siedziała.

  - Hej, kochanie – chichocze do telefonu, kręcąc włosy na palcu.

                Harry i Louis jednocześnie przewracają oczami i odwracają się, by na siebie spojrzeć. Widząc przerażające te same wyrazy twarzy, obaj wybuchają śmiechem. Shelby pokazuje im palec i zabiera telefon na zewnątrz.

  - Naprawdę chcesz się z nim spotykać? – Harry pyta od niechcenia.

  - Nie wiem – mówi Louis, przełykając ślinę.

                Prawda jest taka, że nie ma za sobą zauroczenia Harrym (to żadna niespodzianka). Jest rozdarty pomiędzy czekaniem na Harry’ego – wiedząc w głębi duszy, że może stracić przyjaźń, którą ceni tak bardzo – a rzuceniem się na tego gorącego chłopaka, który chce się z nim zobaczyć. W efekcie, to jest swojego rodzaju nieuniknione, że nie wie, co ma zrobić. Wzdycha i pociera oczy pod okularami.

  - Myślę, że powinniśmy obejrzeć więcej jego zdjęć, żeby zobaczyć, jaki jest.

                Harry zerka na laptopa.

  - Jeśli jest dziwką, nie możesz się z nim zobaczyć.

                Louis unosi brwi.

  - Um. Co sprawia, że myślisz, że możesz podjąć decyzję o tym, czy mogę się z nim zobaczyć?

  - Ja tylko się o ciebie troszczę. – Harry odpowiada bacznie, unosząc dłonie w geście poddania.

  - Mhm. – Louis się waha. – Poza tym myślę, że chciałbym być z kimś doświadczonym – mówi po cichu. Czuje, jak czubki jego uszu robią się czerwone; ma nadzieję, że Harry tego nie zauważa.

  - Ty- co? – Harry mruga w zaskoczeniu. – Co?

  - Cóż, to znaczy, jak. Nie dotarłem wcześniej z facetem do trzeciej bazy, więc chciałbym. Wiesz. – Robi niejasny gest w powietrzu.

                Harry patrzy, zdezorientowany. Jego brwi się marszczą (uroczo).

  - Nie wiedziałbym, co mam robić, więc. Byłoby miło mieć kogoś, kto poprowadzi mnie w tym wszystkim? – Louis śpieszy się w swoim zdaniu, a jego policzki płoną.

                W końcu przenosi swoje spojrzenie, by zobaczyć reakcję Harry’ego. Policzki chłopaka także są w odcieniu różu. (Louis myśli, że rumieńce wyglądają na nim całkiem ładnie. Ale potem znów, wszystko wygląda dobrze na Harrym Stylesie.) Harry chrząka.

  - Chciałbyś, wiesz. Góra czy dół? – pyta Louisa szybciej, niż cokolwiek wcześniej powiedział.

                (Louis prawdopodobnie pogratulowałby mu nowej szybkości, ale jest zbyt zajęty byciem upokorzonym.) Motyle w brzuchu Louisa trzepoczą nerwowo.

  - Jak, nie mam nic przeciwko. Ale myślę, że najpierw chciałbym być na dole. Bo nie wyobrażam sobie kontrolowania kogoś podczas seksu. Tak. – Ponownie patrzy nerwowo na Harry’ego, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że chłopak wpatruje się w niego.

  - Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem na dole – mówi Harry.

                Jego głos załamuje się i oczyszcza gardło, w próbie ratunku. Ta sytuacja jest zbyt niezręczna, aby to przeszło niezauważone. Louis kiwa głową bezsensownie.

  - Więc. Uprawiałeś seks z facetami.

                Harry poprawia włosy i przygryza wargę.

  - Tak. Chociaż tylko dwa razy. Jako… Eksperyment czy coś.

                Westchnięcie ucieka z ust Louisa i zanim jego mózg może przefiltrować to, co wychodzi z jego ust, mówi:

  - Czy to przyjemne?

  - Tak. – Harry odpowiada szybko. – Poniekąd niesamowite.

  - Wow. To dobrze. – Louis patrzy na drzwi, myśląc  _gdzie do cholery jest Shelby?_

  - Powinieneś. Wiesz. Spróbować kiedyś. – Harry kuli się. – Czekaj, dlaczego, do cholery, to powiedziałem?

                Louis wybucha śmiechem, wdzięczny za rozproszenie i wkrótce Harry do niego dołącza. Nieco później, gdy już łapią oddech i patrzą na siebie trochę głupio, Harry mówi:

  - Mógłbym pomóc ci uzyskać trochę doświadczenia, jeśli chcesz?

                Louis niemal zakrztusił się własną śliną.

  - Co? – woła.

                Jego głos brzmi na przerażony, kiedy słyszy siebie samego, ale w rzeczywistości, jest szczerze  _oszołomiony_.

  - O mój Boże. – Harry uderza się w twarz. – To źle wyszło. Mam na myśli, mógłbym zabrać cię do klubu czy coś? Gdzie mógłbyś się z kimś przespać? Chyba, że chcesz to zachować dla kogoś kogo kochasz, ponieważ całkowicie to zrozumiem to, że-

  - Nie. – Louis szybko deklaruje. – Mam na myśli, rzeczywiście bardzo chciałbym iść na imprezę i tak jakby, nie wiem. Poćwiczyć obściskiwanie się z facetem czy coś? Jestem trochę zardzewiały w tym temacie. Nie byłem psotny przez jakiś czas. – Przewraca oczami na siebie.

  - O tak, to byłoby świetne. Zawsze dobrze wiedzieć, jak pracować swoim językiem.

                Louis prycha, opierając się o wezgłowie łózka. Niezręczność jakoś zdołała ulecieć z pokoju. Teraz są po prostu dwójką kumpli rozmawiających o (gejowskim) seksie. To nie jest aż  _tak_  dziwne. (Okej, może to jest nieco dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę uczucia Louisa, ale.)

  - Tak, chciałbym się dowiedzieć, czy jestem dobry w obciąganiu. – Porusza brwiami.

                Harry chichocze (jego policzki nadal są różowe).

  - W porządku, zatem mam propozycję.

  - Co to jest, chłopcze? – pyta Louis, szturchając brzuch Harry’ego.

  - Wyjdź dziś ze mną. Możemy iść do podziemnego klubu lub coś i możesz dostać tyle doświadczenia, ile dusza zapragnie. – Harry uśmiecha się.

  - Nie wiem, Harry. To naprawdę nie moje klimaty – mówi Louis, gdy bawi się nerwowo luźnym rąbkiem koszulki.

                Harry wstaje z miejsca, gdzie leżał w nogach łóżka i przesuwa się, by oprzeć podbródek na kolanach Louisa (nogi Louisa są przyciśnięte do jego klatki piersiowej).

  - Proszę? – Wydyma wargi, mrugając niewinnie z tym dziecięcym wyrazem twarzy.

                Louis zagryza wargę i wzrusza ramionami.

  - Dalej, Lou. Nie pozwolę, by coś ci się stało! Obiecuję! – Harry mówi to szczerze i to topi serce Louisa, jeśli ma być szczery.

  - Muszę zapytać mamę – mówi Louis.

                Harry kiwa szybko głową.

  - Możesz spać dziś u mnie! Tym sposobem nie będzie zła, jeśli złamiemy godzinę policyjną?

  - Co z twoją mamą? – pyta Louis. – Nie będzie zła?

  - Nie. – Harry wzrusza ramionami. – Mamy coś w rodzaju porozumienia. Nie wychodzę często, więc czasami, kiedy to robię, mogę wracać do domu późno. Tak długo, dopóki wracam prosto do domu.

  - Och, to fajnie. – Louis wzdycha, rozważając, czy powinien iść, czy nie.

                Domyśla się, że to dobra rzecz, by poznać kogoś na noc, tylko po to, by mógł poćwiczyć swoje „ruchy” czy cokolwiek. Nawet jeśli zdecyduje się spotkać z Willem, będzie miło, jeśli będzie przygotowany, by go pocałować i w ogóle. Wie, że nie pójdzie dzisiaj na całość, ale domyśla się, że równie dobrze może się zabawić, dopóki jest młody i w ogóle.

  - Zatem powinniśmy zapytać mojej mamy? – pyta Louis. Waha się.

                Harry głaszcze jego policzek.

  - Nie chcę umieszczać się w niekomfortowej sytuacji, kochanie. Tylko pytam, czy naprawdę chcesz iść. Jeśli nie, możemy wyskoczyć na film czy coś.

                Louis przewraca oczami i spycha Harry’ego ze swoich nóg.

  - Nie jestem twoim kochaniem. – Mruga. – Musisz mnie gdzieś zabrać, zanim to się stanie.

  - Zatem dobrze! Na co czekamy? – woła Harry, zeskakując z materaca. – Chodźmy zapytać twojej mamy!  
           Louis uśmiecha się i prowadzi do sypialni jego mamy. Kiedy stoją na zewnątrz, puka w drzwi.

  - Mamo? Możemy wejść?

  - Jasne! – Słyszy odpowiedź swojej mamy przez drzwi.

                Przekręca klamkę i on oraz Harry wchodzą. Jego mama stoi przed toaletką, nakładając makijaż.

  - Louis. Harry. – Jay marszczy brwi. – Czego chcecie?

                Chłopcy się śmieją.

  - Zuchwałe. – Komentuje Harry pomiędzy chichotami.

  - Znasz mnie. – Jay mruga, obracając się, by stanąć twarzą do nich, zamiast patrzeć na nich w lustrze, jak robiła to przed chwilą. – Ale poważnie. Co jest?

  - Cóż, mamo – zaczyna Louis. – Jest dziś impreza. I Harry zapytał mnie, czy z nim pójdę. Więc. Zastanawiałem się. Mogę iść?

                Jay natychmiast kiwa głową.

  - Jasna sprawa, Boo.

                Louis zagryza wargę.

  - Mamo? Jest coś jeszcze?

                Jay patrzy na Louisa niemal zmartwiona.

  - Hmm?

                Louis otwiera usta, ale zanim może cokolwiek powiedzieć, Harry się odzywa:

  - Zaprosiłem go na noc do mojego domu. Możemy wrócić trochę późno, a impreza jest blisko mojego domu, więc pomyślałem, że będzie łatwiej, jeśli Louis prześpi się u mnie. – Harry brzmi spokojnie i rozsądnie, i czarująco ­ _– zawsze tak czarująco_  – i Louis jest trochę zazdrosny.

                Jay mruga w zaskoczeniu.

  - Louis? Jesteś pewny co do tego? – Patrzy uważnie na syna. Louis kiwa głową.

  - To tylko Harry, mamo. Ochroni mnie. – Klepie go czule po głowie, a Harry odwzajemnia się uśmiechem.

  - Umm – mówi Jay. Mruga znowu, odchrząkując i potrząsając głową, prawie jakby starała się oczyścić myśli. – Harry, jak nazywa się twoja mama?

  - Anne Cox. – Harry odpowiada szybko.

  - I będzie w domu całą noc?

  - Tak, proszę pani.

                Jay kiwa głową.

  - Dobrze. Myślisz, że mogę pomówić z nią przez telefon?

  - Ale mamo, czy to jest  _naprawdę_  konieczne? – jęczy Louis.

                Jay posyła swojemu synowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

  - Jeśli chcesz nocować u Harry’ego, chcę porozmawiać z jego mamą.

  - To w porządku – mówi Harry, zanim Louis może dalej zaprotestować. – Lou, szykuj się. Zadzwonię do mojej mamy i poczekam tutaj.

                Louis wzdycha.

  - W porządku – mówi krótko, zanim wychodzi z pokoju.

                (Louis zakłada swoje najciaśniejsze, czarne dżinsy – te, które sprawiają, że jego tyłek wygląda bajecznie – i obcisłą, czerwoną koszulę. Ostrożnie układa swoje włosy w quiffa i zakłada kontakty. Kiedy to robi, jego mama rozmawia przez telefon z Anne.)

                Po tym, jak Jay ustala szczegóły z Anne (na szczęście nie rozmawiają o godzinie policyjnej – Harry jest za to szczerze wdzięczny), obiecuje, że porozmawiają później (widząc, że ich synowie są teraz dobrymi przyjaciółmi, Anne i Jay zgadują, że powinny się lepiej poznać), rozłącza się. Potem patrzy na Harry’ego, ze spojrzeniem podobnym do zadowolenia w jej oczach.

  - Harry – mówi poważnie. – Nie pozwól nikomu go skrzywdzić.

  - Nie pozwolę. – Harry obiecuje niezłomnie.

  - Słuchaj – mówi Jay, patrząc na drzwi, by upewnić się, że Louis jeszcze nie wrócił. – Nie mów Lou, że ci to powiedziałam, ale. – Wzdycha. – On jest bardzo kruchy. Zawsze był. Nie chcę widzieć go zranionego.

  - Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Jay – odpowiada Harry. – Wiele dla mnie znaczy. _Nigdy_  nie pozwolę nikomu go zranić. Nie zasługuje na to.

                Jay uśmiecha się. Chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale wtedy Louis wchodzi do pokoju, trzymając telefon.

  - Shelby napisała. Powiedziała, że nie chciała przerywać naszej  _„rozmowy”_ , więc poszła na randkę z Niallem.

  -  _Rozmowy?_  – prycha Jay.

                Louis wzdycha, podchodząc, by ją uściskać.

  -  _Nie_ chcesz wiedzieć.

                Jay śmieje się. Kiedy Louis się cofa, ona zauważa, jak Harry taksuje wzrokiem jego tyłek.

  - Dobrze zatem. Odwróć się, Lou. Pokaż mi, na co Harry się gapi.

  - Hej! – Harry się jąka.

  - Mamo. – Louis rumieni się wściekle.

  - Wyglądasz świetnie, skarbie. – Chichocze Jay. – Baw się dobrze. Nie rób niczego, czego nie chcesz, tak?

  - Oczywiście – odpowiada Louis. Potem chwyta dłoń Harry’ego, prowadząc go do drzwi, a potem do schodów. – Widzimy się później, mamo! Kocham cię.

  - Też cię kocham, Boo! Zadzwoń do mnie rano.

  - Dobrze! – woła Louis z werandy.

                Harry zamyka za sobą drzwi. Wskazuje na torbę, którą trzyma Louis.

  - Masz tam wszystkie swoje ubrania i rzeczy?

                Louis kiwa głową.

  - I szczoteczkę do zębów. I ładowarkę do telefonu. I klucze do domu. Czekaj. Zapomniałem czegoś?

                Harry chichocze. Wyciąga Louisa z werandy na chodnik.

  - Masz wszystko, Lou. Możesz to zostawić u mnie w domu.

  - Och, najpierw tam jedziemy?

                Harry przewraca oczami.

  - Nie myślałeś, że pójdę na imprezę w moich  _szkolnych ubraniach_ , prawda, Lou?

  - Jak dla mnie wyglądasz dobrze – mamrocze Louis.

                Droga do domu Harry’ego jest krótka. Louis przypisuje to faktowi, że jest zdenerwowany i już nie chce iść do klubu.  _Co, jeśli upadnę i wszyscy będą się ze mnie śmiać? Co, jeśli nikt nie będzie chciał ze mną tańczysz? Co, jeśli zgubię Harry’ego w tłumie?_ (Naprawdę czasami nienawidzi swojego mózgu.)

                Docierają do domu Harry’ego i Louis przypomina sobie noc na imprezie Harry’ego, kiedy po raz pierwszy właściwie się spotkali. Wydaje się, że to było wieki temu.

                Dom wydaje się spokojniejszy, czystszy, zamieszkały. Harry otwiera drzwi i woła „Mamuś!”, zanim przytrzymuje drzwi dla Louisa. Wchodząc do domu Harry’ego, Louis jest nagle zdenerwowany. Ma na dzieję – nie,  _modli się_  – że Anne go polubi.

  - Harry? – Kobiecy głos dochodzi z kuchni.

                Harry prowadzi Louisa do kuchni, którą Louis zapamiętał tak czule. (Tak, jak dziwne to jest, o wszystkim, co ma coś wspólnego z Harrym, on myśli dość czule). W kuchni stoi kobieta, która wygląda bardzo młodo. Uśmiecha się jasno i Louis natychmiast rozpoznaje, od kogo Harry ma ten uśmiech (i swój uderzająco dobry wygląd).

  - Musisz być Louis! – woła, podchodząc i przyciągając go do uścisku. (Louis myśli, gdzieś w tyle umysłu, że to także stąd pochodzi miłość Harry’ego do uścisków.) – Tak wiele o tobie słyszałam! – mówi po tym, gdy się odsuwa. Trzyma Louisa na wyciągnięcie ramion i patrzy na niego od góry do dołu. – Harry miał rację, kiedy mówił, że jesteś cudowny. – Mruga.

                Louis się rumieni.

  - Mamo! – skrzeczy Harry.

  - Bardzo miło panią poznać, pani Cox. – Louis chichocze.

  - Mów mi Anne, złotko. – Kobieta promienieje. Potem patrzy między nim a Harrym z uśmiechem na ustach. – Lepiej włóż trochę dodatkowej pracy, Harry, jeśli chcesz wyglądać tak dobrze, jak twój przyjaciel. -  Utrzymuje poważny wyraz twarzy tylko na minutę, zanim chichocze. – Zatem idź. Sio!

  - Och, mamuś, kocham cię. – Harry przewraca oczami i całuje ją w policzek. – Zabiorę twoją torbę na górę, Lou. Poczekaj tutaj, zaraz wracam. – Z tym, Harry znika, prawdopodobnie po to, by się przygotować.

  - Chcesz coś do picia, Louis? – Anne pyta uprzejmie.

 - Nie, dziękuję. – Louis uśmiecha się. – Masz ładny dom.

  - Aw, dziękuję kochanie! Jesteś podekscytowany imprezą?

                Louis krzywi się lekko.

  - Nieco zdenerwowany, jeśli mam być szczery. Imprezy nie są moją rzeczą.

  - Poważnie? – Anne pyta z niedowierzaniem. – Nie wygląda na to.

  - Starałem się! – Louis prycha.

  - Cóż, zatem poszło ci całkiem nieźle. – Anne uśmiecha się.

                Rozmawiając przez jakiś czas i Louis zaskakująco odkrywa, że rozmowa z Anne jest prawie taka sama, jak z jego mamą. Ma nadzieję, że Annie lubi go wystarczająco.

                Po kilku minutach, Harry schodzi na dół. Ma na sobie czarne, obcisłe dżinsy, które przylegają do jego nóg, jakby były szyte na miarę. Ma także luźną białą koszulkę z mocno wyciętym dekoltem, która ujawnia jego cudowne obojczyki. Naszyjniki jasno kontrastują z jego bladą skórą. Louis przełyka ślinę.

  - Gotowy? – pyta Harry, ledwo patrząc na Louisa. – Mamo, możemy wziąć twój samochód?

  - Jasne – odpowiada Anne. – Masz kluczyki?

  - Tak – mówi Harry, podrzucając je w dłoni. – Zobaczymy się rano. Kocham cię.

  - Też cię kocham, skarbie. Miło było cię poznać, Louis. Ciebie także widzę rano, tak?

  - Tak! – Zapewnia ją Louis, uśmiechając się ciepło. – Dobrej nocy.

                Chłopcy opuszczając dom Harry’ego i siadają w Mercedesie Benz jego mamy. Po tym, gdy wjeżdżają na główną drogę, Harry pyta Louisa:  
  - Podekscytowany?

                Louis chichocze nerwowo.

  - Tak – mówi. Brzmi tak niepewnie, że jęczy w duszy.

  - Każdy chłopak  _i_  każda dziewczyna będą się do ciebie łasić. – Harry mówi pewnie.

  - Do mnie? – Louis pyta z oburzeniem. – Nie, do diabła. Oni będą wokół  _ciebie_.

                Harry rechocze.

  -  _Żartujesz_ , prawda? Nikt nie rzuci mi pojedynczego spojrzenia, kiedy wejdę z tobą.

  - Jeśli to pozwoli ci spać w nocy, niech ci będzie. – Żartuje Louis.

                Wkrótce, Harry parkuje samochód pod otwartym całą dobą Sainsbury’s.

  - Chodźmy – mówi, wyskakując z auta.

                Louis szybko odpina pasy, także wychodząc.

  - Czekaj. Dlaczego idziemy do Sainsbury’s?

                Harry podchodzi do Louisa i ciągnie go za dłoń. Obaj idą na tył sklepu.

  - Pamiętasz, kiedy mówiłem ci o tym  _podziemnym_  klubie? – Harry pyta później.

  - Mhmm…?

  - Cóż, jest dosłownie  _pod ziemią_.

                Brwi Louisa unoszą się na czubek jego czoła.

  - Och.

  - Tak. Wejście jest tutaj. – Harry wskazuje na bardzo małą szopę.

  - Kpisz sobie ze mnie, Harry? – pyta Louis.

  - Nie! Ufasz mi?

  - Tak. – Wzdycha Louis.

  - Dobrze. – Dochodzą do szopy i Harry puka szybko trzy razy.

                Drzwi się otwierają  i wychodzi duży, krzepki mężczyzna. Ma masę tatuaży wyrytych na ciele i Louis decyduje, że wygląda on  _bardzo_  strasznie. Mężczyzna patrzy na Harry’ego i rozpoznanie rozjaśnia jego twarzy.

  - Harry, mój chłopcze! Dawno cię nie widziałem!

  - Rizzo! – woła Harry. Robią skomplikowany uścisk dłoni, którego sensu Louis nie dostrzega. – Nowe dziary? – Harry wskazuje na kilka tatuaży na ramieniu Rizzo.

  - Tak, stary! Podobają ci się?

  - Są straszne. – Harry mówi w strachu.

                Rizzo uśmiecha się w i końcu patrzy nieco w prawo, dostrzegając Louisa.

  - To twój chłopak?

  - To Louis – odpowiada Harry. – Louis, to Rizzo.

  - Cześć – woła Louis, uśmiechając się. Jest zdenerwowany i podekscytowany (i nieco skołowany, ponieważ Harry nie poprawił Rizzo, kiedy ten nazwał go jego chłopakiem).

  - W porządku? – pyta Rizzo, potrząsając dłoń Louisa.

  - Tak stary, a u ciebie?

  - Świetnie! Dobra, nie będę wam zabierał czasu, tak? Bawcie się dobrze.

  - Dzięki, stary. Widzimy się później. – Harry uśmiecha się i ciągnie Louisa za sobą do szopy.

                Wewnątrz, szopa jest właściwie dużo mniejsza, niż wygląda z zewnątrz. Nie ma miejsca, by chodzić, jedynie krzesło stoi w rogu (Louis domyśla się, że Rizzo tam siedzi – chociaż nie do końca rozumie  _jak_ , ponieważ Rizzo jest taki  _wielki_ , a krzesło, cóż, nie), a prosto od drzwi wchodzą na gigantyczne schody prowadzące w dół. Mała platforma, na której stoją, trzęsie się od bębniącej muzyki dobiegającej z dołu.

  - Chodź! – krzyczy Harry.

                Louis bierze głęboki oddech i podąża za Harrym w dół schodów. Wszędzie są ludzie, ocierający się o siebie jakby nie było jutra. Muzyka na dole jest nawet głośniejsza, a lampy stroboskopowe oświetlają jasno miejsce.

                Powietrze w klubie jest ciężkie i pachnie jak seks, co nieco niepokoi Louisa. Ale Harry nie wydaje się zbyt przejęty, więc Louis po prostu podąża za nim do baru przez ogromną masę ludzi.

                Harry opiera się o bar i zamawia sześć shotów, trzy dla każdego. Uśmiecha się do Louisa, kiedy podaje mu trzy szklanki, a Louis odwzajemnia uśmiech. Każdy z nich pije szybko shoty, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego, kiedy, w rzeczywistości, żaden z nich nie pije w dużym stopniu. W momencie, kiedy Harry ciągnie Louisa na parkiet, Louis czuje, jakby ciężar został zdjęty z jego ramion.

  - Zatańcz ze mną! – Harry krzyczy do ucha Louisa.

                Louis kiwa głową i prostuje się, stojąc twarzą w twarz z Harrym. Zaczynają podskakiwać do muzyki, uśmiechając się do siebie szalenie.

                Kiedy szybkie tempo piosenki zmienia się w nieco wolniejszą, cięższą, brudniejszą, Louis niemal ucieka. Ale zanim może to zrobić, Harry przytrzymuje go, kładąc swoje gigantyczne dłonie na talii Louisa.

  - To był prawie taniec, kochanie. – Harry mówi do ucha Louisa.

                Brzmi na nieco pozbawionego tchu i to wysyła ciarki po plecach Louisa.

  - Kochanie? – pyta Louis, uśmiechając się. (Myśli, że alkohol dał mu swego rodzaju pewność siebie – ma szczery zamiar flirtowania z Harrym, dopóki może.) Patrzy na Harry’ego spod rzęs.

                Oczy Harry’ego zamieniają się w ciemny odcień zielonego. Przygryza dolną wargę i obraca Louisa dookoła, przyciskając go z powrotem do swojej piersi. Jego dłonie wciąż są na talii Louisa i powoli pociera kółka na jego kości biodrowej.

  - Pokaż, na co się stać, Tomlinson.

                Louis chce jęknąć; atmosfera  _robi_  mu to. Jest tu tak wielu ludzi ściśniętych razem dookoła nich i oni popychając Harry’ego i Louisa bliżej siebie, prawie niemożliwe blisko. Zakłada, że w dalszym ciągu powinien korzystać z sytuacji. Więc podnosi swoją rękę i zarzuca ją wokół karku Harry’ego i w tym samym czasie podnosi głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego, którego usta są lekko rozchylone, wyglądając grzesznie.

  - Dawaj. – Louis uśmiecha się pod nosem.

                Kiedy bas utworu opada, Louis ociera bezwstydnie swój tyłek o penis Harry’ego.

                Słyszy, jak oddech Harry’ego zaczepia o jego ucho, jednocześnie uścisk Harry’ego w pasie Louisa zacieśnia się. Louis nawet nie wie, co robi, ale domyśla się, że to jest dobre. Więc kontynuuje kołysanie biodrami naprzeciw Harry’ego. W końcu zaczyna zmysłowo pocierać kark Harry’ego i  _przysięga_ , że słyszy jęk uciekający z ust Harry’ego.

                Kiedy piosenka dobiega końca, Louis odsuwa się od niego  i patrzy w jego oczy. Harry jest zaczerwieniony, a jego oczy są duże i okrągłe. Wygląda na oszołomionego i Louis po prostu mruga do niego i szepce „ _Do zobaczenia później”_  do jego ucha, kiedy odchodzi.

                Louis odchodzi kilka dobre centymetrów od Harry’ego zanim widzi chłopaka taksującego go wzrokiem. Jest uroczy z blond włosami i w zasadzie wygląda, jakby się dobrze bawił. Louis czuje spojrzenie Harry’ego na swoich plecach, kiedy podchodzi do chłopaka i szarpie za przód jego koszulki. Chłopak uśmiecha się do Louisa z dużymi, szarymi oczami.

  - Jestem Maxxie – mówi chłopak.

  - Louis. – Louis mruczy do ucha Maxxiego. – Chcesz zatańczyć?

  - Tak, jasne. – Maxxie oddycha.

                Po tańczeniu przez jakiś czas, Louis i Maxxie idą na tył klubu. Zaczynają pieścić się sprośnie, niemal brutalnie. Louis może poczuć dłoń Maxxiego przyciśniętą do jego twardego penisa. Jęczy w jego usta, ogarnięty pożądaniem.

                Zamykał swoje pożądanie dla Harry’ego tak długo, że myśli, że po prostu  _potrzebuje_  to uwolnić z kolesiem, więc w końcu może odpuści sobie Harry’ego. Ale nawet kiedy Maxxie ssie szyję Louisa i pieści go przez jego dżinsy, wszystko, o czym Louis może myśleć to Harry i jakby to było, gdyby  _Harry_  robił mu te rzeczy.

                Niemniej jednak pozwala Maxxiemu przejąć nad sobą całkowitą kontrolę. Obściskują się jeszcze trochę, gdy nagle usta Maxxiego już nie dotykają Louisa.

                Oczy Louisa się otwierają i widzi, że Maxxie odwrócił się i rozmawia z nikim innym, niż z Harrym. Naprawdę nie rozumie, co się dzieje, ale wkrótce Maxxie patrzy na niego po raz ostatni, zanim wzdycha i odchodzi. Harry natychmiast zajmuje jego miejsce.

  - Co to kurwa było, Harry? – pyta Louis.

                Nie jest tak zły, na jakiego brzmi, ale zakłada, że powinien zachowywać się, jakby był.

  - Nawet go nie znasz, Lou. Rzeczy zaczęły robić się dość intensywne. – Harry nie bardzo patrzy w oczy Louisa. Louis czuje mdłości.

  - Ale o to chodziło, prawda? Żebym się z kimś przespał? – Louis przekrzykuje muzykę, ale nikt poza Harrym nie może go usłyszeć.

  - Myślę, że powinniśmy iść – mówi Harry. Chwyta ramię Louisa i ciągnie go w kierunku schodów.

  - Harry, co ty, kurwa, robisz?

  - Jest prawie druga nad ranem, Lou. Musimy wracać. – Harry wciąż nie patrzy na Louisa.

  - W porządku – warczy Louis.

                Wychodzą bez problemu na zewnątrz i kiedy są na zimnym, wiosennym powietrzu, Louis natychmiast tęskni za głośną muzyką. To był dobry sposób, aby przez chwilę nie myśleć. Ale teraz jest pełen: jego myśli szumią, a serce wali szaleńczo w piersi. Nadal jest na jakiegoś rodzaju haju.

                Idą obok siebie w milczeniu do samochodu Harry’ego. Kiedy wsiadają i Harry zaczyna jechać (bo widocznie nie pił wiele), wciąż jest spokojnie. Louis jest na tyle trzeźwy, że zauważa, że Harry wciąż na niego nie patrzy. Czuje ukłucie w sercu.

 - Dlaczego na mnie nie patrzysz? – pyta. Brzmi na zmęczonego, niemal pokonanego.

                Harry szybko zerka na Louisa, odrywając na sekundę wzrok od jezdni.

  - Właśnie to zrobiłem.

                Louis chichocze bez tchu. Może nie jest tak trzeźwy, jak początkowo myślał. (Wypił kilka shotów z Maxxiem; może nie są jeszcze całkowicie poza jego organizmem.)  
  - Jesteś zazdrosny, Harry? – Śmieje się bardziej na tę głupią myśl. Harry nigdy nie będzie zazdrosny o  _niego_.

                Harry zaciska szczęki. Nic nie mówi.

  - Zazdrosny, że pocałował mnie gorący koleś? – Louis nadal chichocze. Potem czka. – Albo jesteś zazdrosny, że ze mną zatańczył!? – Prycha i śmieje się hałaśliwie. – Tak, jakby to się miało stać! – woła pomiędzy atakami śmiechu. (Nie bardzo zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział.)

                Harry patrzy na Louisa dłużej i jego szczęki się rozluźniają. Wzdycha, a jego ramiona nie wydają się dłużej tak spięte. Uśmiecha się ciepło do Louisa i czule przewraca oczami.

                Louis przez resztę drogi mówi na głos głupie rzeczy i Harry chichocze za każdym razem. Do czasu, gdy docierają do domu Harry’ego, cisza ponownie osiedliła się w samochodzie, ale tym razem Harry wskazuje Louisowi, by wyszedł z nim.

                Idą po cichu przez ciemnego domu, po tym, jak Harry zamyka za nimi drzwi.

  - Zaczekaj tutaj. – Harry szepcze do Louisa, gdy stoją obok schodów.

                Louis rozgląda się po domu i myśli o tym, jak wszystko wydaje się  _inne_  w ciemnościach. Harry wraca po chwili z dwoma butelkami wody i paczką chipsów.

  - Chodź za mną – szepcze ponownie.

                Louis robi to, co mu powiedziano i wspina się po schodach za Harrym. Wkrótce wchodzą do pokoju i kiedy Harry przekręca przełącznik, pokój rozświetla się różowymi i niebieskimi światełkami. Louis spogląda dookoła; pokój Harry’ego jest zupełnie inny od jego. Harry ma kilka plakatów zespołów na ścianach i ma książki i płyty leżące wdzięcznie.

  - Kocham to – szepcze Louis.

                Podchodzi do łóżka Harry’ego i opada na nie. Bierze głęboki wdech, wdychając zapach, który musi być  _Harry’ego_. Nagle jednak jest naprawdę zgorszony. Siada naprawdę szybko.

  - Czy ty i Taylor uprawialiście seks w tym łóżku?

                Harry marszczy brwi.

  - Nie.

  - Okej, dobrze. – Louis mówi z ulgą. Kładzie się ponownie. – Jestem zmęczony – mówi, kiedy ziewa.

  - Zatem idź spać. – Harry chichocze. Zaczyna zdejmować swoje ubrania zostawiając jedynie bokserki.

                Louis wzrusza ramionami i robi to samo. Kiedy kończy, bierze szybki łyk wody z butelki.

  - Mam spać na podłodze?

                Harry marszczy brwi.

  - Nie, idioto. Będziesz spać na łóżku.

  - Zatem gdzie ty będziesz spać?

  - Z tobą. Na łóżku. Ponieważ to moje łózko.

                Louis marszczy brwi.

  - Nie mam nic do spania na podłodze.

  - Louis. Proszę posłuchaj nie i właź go łóżka.

                Louis przewraca oczami.

  - Dobra, dobra. Boże. Jesteś taki  _nachalny_.

                Harry śmieje się i idzie zgasić światełka. Kiedy wraca, wślizguje się do łóżka obok Louisa. Leżą przez chwilę w ciemnościach.

  - Przepraszam, że cię porzuciłem. – Louis mamrocze przepraszająco w ciemność.

  - Jest w porządku. I tak chciałem, żebyś się bawił. Dobrze się bawiłeś?

                Louis uśmiecha się i odwraca do Harry’ego. Ich twarze dzielą centymetry. (Louis poświęca chwilę, by zapamiętać, jak niezwykle Harry wygląda tutaj, pod światłem księżyca, który świeci przez cienkie zasłony. Jego policzki błyszczą, a oczy są jaśniejsze i mimo tego, że on zawsze wygląda pięknie, Louis myśl, że wygląda entuzjastycznie w świetle księżyca.)  
  - Świetnie się bawiłem – szepcze, tuląc twarz do szyi Harry’ego. – Dzięki, że mnie zabrałeś.

                Ramię Harry’ego owija ciało Louisa i przyciąga go bliżej. Wyciska pocałunek w jego włosach.

  - Nie ma problemu, Lou. Dobranoc.

  - Dobranoc, Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

                Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Louis zauważa, kiedy się budzi, jest to, jak anielsko Harry wygląda, gdy śpi. Po drugie, zauważa, że ramię Harry’ego wciąż jest ciasno owinięte wokół jego talii. W końcu, uświadamia sobie jak  _blisko_  są.

                Mruga dwa razy, żołądek trzepocze mu z nerwów. Myśli, że powinien smakować ten moment, dopóki trwa, ponieważ w rzeczywistości, prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej nie doświadczy czegoś takiego z Harrym.  _Nigdy_  więcej.

                Oddycha głęboko przez nos. A potem mentalnie kopie się, ponieważ Harry marszczy nos, wyglądając jak pieprzony  _królik._

  - Lou. – Harry szepcze w końcu, brzmiąc na bardzo przebudzonego, nawet jeśli jego oczy wciąż są zamknięte. – Wstałeś? – Jego twarz jest tak blisko Louisa, że Louis czuje jego oddech na swojej skórze. Pachnie świeżą miętą i to sprawia, że Louis czuje się bardzo skrępowany.

                Przesuwa się na łóżku, więc zamiast leżeć twarzą do Harry’ego, wpatruje się w sufit. Potem decyduje, że jest bezpiecznie, by się odezwać.

  - Nawet nie mam kaca. Wcale.

  - Mam to samo. – Harry chichocze z głębi gardła. – Zastanawiam się dlaczego.

  - Która godzina?

                Harry obraca się na łóżku, starając się odczytać godzinę. Louis natychmiast tęskni za ciepłem jego ciała. Ale zanim może zrobić się smutny, Harry znów go trzyma; tym razem wydaje się, że uścisk jest mocniejszy.

  - Jest czwarta po południu. – Śmieje się. – Przespaliśmy jakieś trzynaście godzin.

                Louis wzdycha.

  - Zatem przypuszczam, że powinienem umyć zęby.

  - Mmm, okej – mówi Harry, chowając twarz w bok głowy Louisa.

                Mija chwila. Potem:

  - Harry. Mogę wstać tylko, jeśli  _mnie_   _puścisz_.

  - Musisz umyć zęby? Nie możesz tu zostać i się poprzytulać? – Harry brzmi, jakby się dąsał.

                Louis odwraca swoją głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego i rzeczywiście, dolna warga Harry’ego wystaje, a jego oczy są zaczerwienione, okrągłe i błagalne. Odpycha klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, a ten skomle, ale mimo to pozwala mu odejść.

                Louis stacza się z łózka i podnosi swoją torbę z krzesła przy biurku. Idzie do łazienki, która jest w pokoju Harry’ego i szybko zamyka za sobą drzwi.

                Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robi, to odkręcenie kranu. Kiedy woda płynie i już dłużej nie jest objęty ciszą, Louis czuje, że może w końcu prawidłowo oddychać nie martwiąc się, że będzie podsłuchiwany czy coś. Spogląda długo w lustro i wzrusza ramionami; wie, że zapewne mógłby wyglądać dużo gorzej.

                Po wysikaniu się i wyszczotkowaniu zębów, Louis rozważa, czy powinien zostać dłużej w łazience. Powinien przygotować plan gry? Lub po prostu wrócić do pokoju Harry’ego i płynąć z prądem?

                Szczerze, jest już po po prostu zmęczony wymyślaniem dziwnych planów i taktyk, aby Harry się w nim zakochał. (Także, ostatnio, jest zmęczony próbowaniem wypchnięcia Harry’ego ze swojej głowy.) Więc bierze kilka głębokich wdechów i zanim będzie mógł coś wymyślić, otwiera drzwi łazienki i wychodzi.

                Harry wciąż siedzi na łóżku, ale wściekle pisze na swoim laptopie. Louis – będąc szalonym idiotą, jakim jest – podbiega i rzuca się brzuchem na łóżko. Skutecznie straszy Harry’go, który piszczy i omal nie zrzuca komputera na podłogę.

  - Co do kurwy? – mówi Harry, dysząc. – Chcesz, żebym miał atak serca? – Jego twarz jest zaczerwieniona i Louisa nagle uderzają wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy. Uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem.

  - Tak. – Przewraca oczami, jakby to było oczywiste. Potem przesuwa się do góry i głaszcze dłonią policzek Harry’ego. – Wydaje mi się, że pamiętam z ostatniej nocy, że rumieniec wygląda bardzo ładnie na twoich policzkach – szepcze uwodzicielsko.

                Twarz Harry’ego ciemnieje o kilka odcieni, a jego usta się otwierają. Louis wybucha śmiechem.

  - O mój Boże! – Udaje mu się wypowiedzieć, gdy stara się oddychać. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, Haroldzie!

  - Nie moja wina, że twój głos sprawia, że wszystko jest seksualne, gdy tak mówisz – mruczy Harry.

                Louis niemal dusi się własną śliną.

  - Co?

  - Spójrz czyjego twittera znalazłem – mówi Harry, zdesperowany, by zmienić temat.

                Louis stara się uspokoić motylki w brzuchu, które znów czuje (i ugh, dlaczego  _zawsze_  ma motylki w brzuchu, gdy jest przy Harrym, nawet po tak długim czasie?), gdy spogląda w dół, na ekran. Harry jest, w rzeczy samej, na twitterze Willa.

  - Dlaczego stalkujesz Willa? – pyta Louis, zmieszany.

  - Zazdrosny? – Ripostuje Harry, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

  - Nie powiedziałem tego, prawda?

  - Nie, ale z całą pewnością tak wyglądasz.

  - Zamknij się.

  - Nie, ty się zamknij.

  - Pierwszy powiedziałem, byś się zamknął.

  - Cóż, ja powiedziałem to drugi.

                Louis przewraca oczami i uderza dłonią w usta Harry’ego.

  - Teraz zamknij się, podczas gdy ja przejrzę jego zdjęcia.

                Z tym, Louis bierze laptopa z rąk Harry’ego i układa na swoich kolanach, ignorując przytłumione protesty chłopaka. Po  tym, jak ma laptopa, zdejmuje dłoń z ust Harry’ego.

  - Kutas – mruczy Harry.

  - Kochasz mnie – mówi Louis. (Wewnątrz jest zdenerwowany i przestraszony, po tym, gdy uświadamia sobie co właśnie powiedział. Ale kiedy słyszy siebie mówiącego te słowa, brzmi na zadowolonego z siebie i beztroskiego. Przypuszcza, że to dobrze.)

                Louis ignoruje te myśli, które są brutalne w jego umyśle (jakim dobrym aktorem się stał przy Harrym) i zamiast tego klika na zdjęcia z boku profilu Willa.

                Harry wzdycha i kładzie brodę na ramieniu Louisa. Razem przeglądając wiele zdjęć, które opublikował Will. Są zdjęcia z wypadu z przyjaciółmi, ze szkoły, z galerii, z Londynu. I wszystko, o czym Louis może myśleć, jest to, jak  _złe_  wydaje się przeglądanie zdjęć chłopaka. Cóż, chłopaka, którym nie jest Harry. Louis może poczuć, że Harry go obserwuje.

  - Co? – pyta, zmęczony.

  - Nie wydajesz się tak podekscytowany, jak myślałem, ze będziesz. – Zauważa Harry.

  - To po prostu. – Louis pociera swoje oczy. – Myślę, że poniekąd zmuszam się do tego.

  - Co masz na myśli? – pyta Harry, brzmiąc na zdezorientowanego.

  - Jak. – Louis przygryza wargę. – Ale nie śmiej się, gdy ci powiem – mówi szybko.

  - Nigdy. – Harry odpowiada szczerze.

                Louis domyśla się, że szczerość to najlepszy sposób.

  - Powiedziałem mojej mamie, by mnie z kimś umówiła, ponieważ chciałem zapomnieć o moim zauroczeniu.

  - I? – pyta Harry. – Jak to działa?

  - Nie działa. – Louis śmieje się ponuro. – Jestem żałosny? Myślę, że jest naprawdę żałosny.

  - Cóż, nie jesteś. – Harry mruczy do jego ucha. Otacza Louisa ramionami i przytula go bardziej do siebie. – Nie sądzę, że powinieneś się do czegokolwiek zmuszać. Zwłaszcza nie do Willa.

  - Więc Will jest teraz „rzeczą” – oświadcza Louis, poruszając brwiami, gdy obraca się by spojrzeć na Harry’ego.

                Harry wzrusza ramionami.

  - Nie sądzę, że można mu ufać.

  - A to dlaczego?

                Harry wskazuje na monitor.

  - Każdy, kto jest wystarczająco głupi, by kibicować Realowi Madryt, zamiast Man U, nie jest godny zaufania. – Potrząsa głową, wyglądając na zawiedzionego.

                Louis śmieje się, a jego oczy marszczą. Harry patrzy na niego, zachwycony tym, że sprawił, że Louis tak wygląda.

  - Chcesz śniadanie? – Harry pyta później, kiedy Louis wciąż się do niego uśmiecha.

  - Nie. Chcę lunch.

                Harry przewraca oczami.

  - Masz szczęście, że cię lubię. Inaczej już bym cię wykopał.

  - Nie wierzę w to ani przez minutę – odpowiada Louis.

                Raz jeszcze wstaje z łóżka i podąża za Harrym, idąc na korytarz. Dom jest cichy; Louis myśli, że są sami.

  - Masz rację – odpowiada Harry, nie tracąc rytmu. – Jesteś zbyt ładny. Chociaż, bardzo chciałbym zrobić sobie z ciebie mojego niewolnika.

  - Och, jakiego  _rodzaju_  niewolnika, Harry? – pyta Louis, poruszając brwiami. (Flirtowanie z Harrym wydaje się być teraz jego drugą naturą.)

                Harry mruga, niewzruszony. 

  - Oczywiście mojego seks-niewolnika, głupku. Ile razy muszę ci powiedzieć, że chcę twój tyłek?

  - Może im więcej będziesz to mówił, tym bardziej prawdopodobne, że się z tobą prześpię.

  - Byłbym dla ciebie zbyt szorstki, Lou. Nie zniesiesz mnie.

                Dwójka chłopców wchodzi do kuchni i natychmiast się zatrzymują. Siedząc na stołkach barowych z uśmiechami na ustach, są ich mamy.

  - O Boże. – Harry i Louis jęczą w tym samym czasie.

                Jay i Anne parskają śmiechem.

  - Jest coś czego nam nie mówicie, chłopcy? – pyta Jay, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

                Stara się powstrzymać śmiech, ale wyraźnie to nie działa, z chichotem uciekającym z pomiędzy jej ust co kilka sekund.

  - To nie jest tak, jak brzmi. – Broni się Harry. Rumieniec ciemnieje z każdą sekundą na jego policzkach, tak jak u Louisa.

  - Nie dobrze mi – jęczy Louis, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

                Anne parska.

  - Harry, weź talerz dla siebie i twojego „seks-niewolnika”, i nałóż dla was trochę makaronu.

  - Myślałem, że jesteśmy sami! – woła Louis, podchodząc do kuchenki.

  - Poniekąd jestem zadowolona, że nie byliście – mówi Jay, patrząc na Anne z uniesionymi brwiami. – Kto wie, co by się teraz działo w tej kuchni.

  - MAMO! – krzyczy Louis, wyrzucając ręce w górę. – MOŻESZ  _NIE_  OMAWIAĆ MOJEGO NIE ISTNIEJĄCEGO ŻYCIA SEKSUALNEGO?!

  - Przepraszam, skarbie. – Jay mówi przepraszająco. Potem uśmiecha się złośliwie. – Ale wiesz, że mam rację.

  - O mój Boże, dlaczego jesteś moją matką, dlaczego jestem twoim synem, dlaczego to jest moje życie. – Louis paple niezrozumiale, gdy bierze talerz od Harry’ego, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

                Obaj nakładają sobie trochę makaronu, podczas gdy ich matki nadal chichoczą. Włosy na karku Louisa stają dęba.

                Po wzięciu dla każdego butelki wody, chłopcy w ciszy opuszczają kuchnię i idą do salonu. Siadają, a Harry włącza telewizor. Lecą  _Przyjaciele_ , więc obaj siedzą cicho i oglądają sprzeczkę Ross i Rachel, jedząc.

  - Czasami nienawidzę mojej mamy. – Harry mruczy po chwili.

  - To samo. – Zgadza się natychmiast Louis. – Mam na myśli. Co to w ogóle było?

  - Czasami myślę, że kobiety są szalone.

  - To dlatego lubię facetów – mówi Louis, przeżuwając w zamyśleniu.

  - Dobra decyzja z twojej strony – chichocze Harry.

  - Nie musisz mi mówić.

                Kilka kolejnych minut przemija w milczeniu, poza okazjonalnymi śmiechami chłopców, kiedy coś głupiego i/lub zabawnego działo się w programie. Zaczynają się reklamy i Louis siada, gdy został puszczony trailer komedii romantycznej.

  - Nie śmiej się, ale naprawdę chce to obejrzeć – mówi, niemal zażenowany.

  - Dlaczego miałbym się śmiać, kiedy sam chcę to zobaczyć?

                Louis patrzy na Harry’ego – po raz pierwszy od  _kuchennego incydentu_  – kiedy zapowiedź dobiega końca.

  - Żartujesz.

                Harry potrząsa głową, loki podskakują.

  - Jestem w stu procentach poważny.

                Louis patrzy na niego od góry do dołu.

  - Chcesz iść dzisiaj? Wyszedł wczoraj.

  - Chodźmy. – Zgadza się Harry. – Powinienem sprawdzić o której grają?

  - Jasne.

                Harry wyciąga swój telefon i klika, podczas gdy Louis ponownie patrzy w telewizor.

  - Następny seans jest za czterdzieści pięć minut.

  - Idealnie. Powinniśmy się szykować?

  - Tak. Chodźmy. – Harry wstaje, biorąc talerz swój i Louisa.

  - Aww, spójrz na siebie. Najmilszy chłopak* kiedykolwiek – mówi Anne z progu salonu.

                Harry podskakuje.

  - Mamo! Serio! Bądź poważna!

Anne chichocze.

  - Wasza dwójka idzie dzisiaj na randkę?

  - Nie! – Harry i Louis protestują w tym samym czasie z płonącymi policzkami.

  - Dla mnie brzmi to inaczeeeeeej. – Jay śpiewa z kuchni.

  - Pójdę się przyszykować – mówi Louis przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Anne i Jay śmieją się, kiedy Louis maszeruje po schodach. Nie trzeba mówić, że jest absolutnie  _upokorzony_.

***

Jazda do kina nie jest bogata w wrażenia; Harry i Louis wydają się wymyślać długie sposoby zemsty na swoich matkach.

  - Nigdy nie będę w stanie zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy – mówi Harry, kiedy stoją w kolejce, by kupić bilety. (Odnosi się do listy złośliwych rzeczy, którą on i Louis właśnie wymyślili.)

  - Ugh, mam to samo – jęczy Louis. – Kocham moją mamę za bardzo.

  - Prawdopodobnie zapomnę o tej całej sprawie i znów będę jej najlepszym przyjacielem, kiedy wrócę do domu. – Wzdycha Harry.

  - To trudne życie – odpowiada Loius. Są teraz na przodzie kolejki. – Płacę za twój bilet czy coś?

  - Nie bądź głupi. – Harry przewraca oczami. – Dwa bilety na _Safe Haven_ , proszę. – Wyciąga swój portfel.

  - Hej! – protestuje Louis.

Ale zanim może sięgnąć po swój portfel, Harry wręcza gotówkę dziewczynie pracującej w budce z biletami. Kiedy podaje mu ich bilety, Harry ćwierka „dziękuję!” i ciągnie Louisa to kolejki z przekąskami.

  - Co to było? – pyta Louis, zmieszany.

  - Kupiłem dwa bilety – odpowiada Harry. – Co chcesz do jedzenia?

  - Jesteś głupi – mruczy Louis. – I właśnie jedliśmy. Będę tylko grubszy.

  - Nie bądź śmieszny, Lou. Jesteś idealny. Popcorn i dwie cole brzmią dobrze?

  - Powiem „tak”, tylko jeśli pozwolisz mi zapłacić.

                Harry stoi z z mocno zaciśniętymi ustami.

  - Kretyn – parska Louis.

                Kiedy dochodzą na początek kolejki, Harry zamawia przekąski, podczas gdy Louis rozgląda się dookoła. Patrzy na okolice łazienek, kiedy orientuje się, że ktoś stoi tam, gapiąc się na niego z zainteresowaniem.

                Ten ktoś jest wysoki i ma blond włosy. Wysoki, blond-włosy, kobiecy ktoś, kto ma uśmiech na ustach i niesmak sączący się z oczu.

  -  _Musisz_  sobie ze mnie żartować – jęczy Louis.

                Odwraca się, by pociągać Harry’ego za rękaw, a kiedy chłopak patrzy na niego, wskazuje głową w kierunku, gdzie stoi Taylor.

  - Nie ma mowy – jęczy Harry. Potem. – Dlaczego ona tak na nas patrzy?

                Louis wzrusza ramionami i bierze swoje picie oraz paczkę popcornu.

  - Nie wiem, ale myślę, że powinniśmy stąd iść, zanim nas złapie.

                Harry kiwa głową, podnosząc swoje picie z lady.

  - Chodźmy. – Chwyta ramię Louisa i ciągnie go do sali kinowej.

                Kończą, ciesząc się filmem. Jest uroczy i poniekąd łamiący serce w tym samym czasie, ale i tak im się podoba. Jest dużo chichotania i szeptania, i śmiania się oraz skradzionych spojrzeń, ale mimo wszystko to jest komedia romantyczna; wychodzisz z kina czując się inaczej, niż kiedy wchodziłeś.

                Siedzą naprawdę blisko siebie i się przytulają. Harry podniósł podłokietnik, który był między nimi, zaraz, gdy film się zaczął. Louis myśli, że to miłe, być z kimś tak komfortowo. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby robił to z Harrym przez lata.

                Kiedy film się kończy i idą w ciszy do samochodu Harry’ego, Louis mówi bardzo cicho:  
  - Dzięki, Harry.

  - Za co? – pyta, marszcząc brwi.

  - Za bycie dla mnie naprawdę dobrym kumplem. Uwielbiam mieć cię w pobliżu.

  - Cóż, kocham być przy tobie, Lou. – Harry uśmiecha się szczerze.

                W samochodzie, jadąc do domu Louisa, Harry puszcza płytę CD z piękną, cichą muzyką w tle podczas ich rozmowy. Louis rozpoznaje głos Lany Del Rey i natychmiast zaczyna wsłuchiwać się uważnie w piosenkę, którą kocha tak bardzo.

   _\- Hold me in your arms, l_ _ove me like your best friends did._ _Promise, I won’t hurt you kid._ _Hold me really tight until the stars look big, n_ _ever let me go…_

                Louis drętwieje. Ta piosenka jest o wszystkim, co chciałby powiedzieć Harry’emu.

                Chce, by Harry dał mu szansę; Harry zawsze deklaruje, że ich przyjaźń jest niesamowita, ponieważ bazuje na  _szczerości_  i Louis chce  _być_  szczery z Harrym. Ale wie, że nie może, ponieważ zbyt przerażony tym, co może się stać, jeśli kiedykolwiek  _będzie_ szczery z Harrym.

_\- If you love me hardcore then don’t walk away._ _It’s a game boy,_ _I don’t wanna play._ _I just wanna be yours l_ _ike I always say._ _Never let me go…_

                Gardło Louisa się zacieśnia. Piosenka uderza zbyt blisko domu. Zaczyna czuć, jakby związek, który rozwinął z Harrym, jest zbudowany na  _kłamstwach_ ; czuje, jakby to wszystko było grą.

                Harry myśli, że Louis  _był_  z nim szczery, ale w rzeczywistości, Louis nigdy nie był szczery.

                Louis natychmiast jest przytłoczony winą. Czuje się nie dobrze, gdy to sobie uświadamia, a jego dłonie zaczynają się pocić. Ale zanim może zwymiotować lub zrobić coś gorszego, Harry zatrzymuje się przy jego podjeździe.

  - Świetnie się bawiłem, Lou. – Uśmiecha się Harry. – Zobaczymy się.

  - Tak – mówi Louis, łamiącym się głosem. – Um. Powinienem. Iść. – Bierze swoją torbę i uśmiecha się do Harry’ego. – Dzięki. Tak. Dobrej nocy.

  - Dobranoc! – woła Harry.

                Louis nie patrzy, jak Harry odjeżdża. Jego ręce się trzęsą, gdy biegnie na ganek i otwiera frontowe drzwi. Właśnie został zderzony z nieuniknionym; właśnie teraz uświadomił sobie, co musi zrobić.

                Musi powiedzieć Harry’emu o swoim zauroczeniu.

  
*boyfriend oczywiście. :)


	13. Chapter 13

                Minęły dwa tygodnie od jego objawienia w samochodzie Harry’ego i Louis  _wciąż_ nie był wstanie wzbudzić w sobie odwagi, by powiedzieć Harry’emu o swojej sympatii.

                Choć to zdecydowanie nie jest jego wina. Czeka na idealny moment, aby ułatwić Harry’emu ten pomysł. Ale ponieważ nadchodzą egzaminy, czas, który chłopcy  _spędzają_ razem jest w większości wypełniony nauką.

                Harry jest zajęty piłką nożną we wszystkich swoich wolnych chwilach, a Louis jest zajęty, cóż. Nauką, głównie. Wziął kilka trudnych zajęć w tym roku i chce mieć jak najlepsze oceny z każdego przedmiotu, by uniwersytet, na który pójdzie jesienią, był zadowolony z jego wyników.

                Ma także do zorganizowania i przeprowadzenia w ostatniej chwili sprzedaż wypieków dla wszystkich klubów, których jest częścią. Więc, w rzeczywistości, to byłoby prawie niemożliwe dla niego i Harry’ego, by się spotkać.

                Ale, w celu uratowania ich przyjaźni, Harry zdecydował się przychodzić do domu Louisa tuż po treningu każdego popołudnia, aby mogli się razem pouczyć i odrobić lekcje. Niestety, obciążenie pracą jest tak wielkie, że ledwo starcza im czasu, by zauważyć obecność drugiego, chyba że ten zada pytanie.

                Louis nadal nie sądzi, że to odpowiednia pora, by powiedzieć Harry’emu o swoim zauroczeniu – które jedynie wzrosło w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy – ponieważ, cóż. Żaden z nich nie ma czasu by rzeczywiście porozmawiać o czymś innym niż szkoła.

                Więc, pewnego dnia Louis decyduje się szukać pomocy gdzie indziej. Zanim Harry zjawia się w jego domu po treningu, Louis idzie odwiedzić Zayna i Liama.

                Jest środowe popołudnie, kiedy Louis dzwoni do swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Spotykają się w lodziarni na przeciwko miejskiego parku i kiedy Liam i Zayn się pokazują, Louis nie może nie zauważyć spojrzenia, jakie dzielą, po tym, jak zauważają jego obecność. Louis wie, że wygląda na zmęczonego i zestresowanego, ale walczy z myślą, że to z powodu jego  „sekretu”; raczej woli to przypisywać faktowi, że uczy się tak rygorystycznie w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni.

                Zamiast wymienić kilka uprzejmości, nikt nie zagłębia się w rozmowę, dopóki nie idą przez park, każdy ze swoim lodem w ręku. Louis nie może wytworzyć energii, by iść i jeść w tym samym czasie i nie może nic poradzić, robiąc grymas na swojego loda. Głupia rzecz wydaje się powodować jeszcze więcej stresu.

                Louis może wyczuć zmartwione spojrzenia, które posyłają mu przyjaciele. Wie, że są źli, ponieważ oczywistym jest, że on jest zły. (Ta trójka zna się tak długo, że czasami wydaje się, że są połączeni emocjonalnie. Kiedy jeden z chłopców jest smutny, pozostała dwójka nie może nic poradzić na to, że czuje się tak samo; jedyną dobrą rzeczą w byciu połączonym emocjonalnie lub cokolwiek to jest, jest fakt, że także odczuwają swoje szczęście.)

                Louis nagle zatrzymuje się pod dużym jaworem. Wiatr dmucha delikatnie w liście i wtedy Louis zauważa, że jest raczej ładnie na dworze. Nie jest za gorąco czy wilgotno, jak w lecie; jest lekki wiatr, który całuje jego skórę za każdym razem, gdy wieje.

                Liam siada na trawie pod drzewem.

  - Siadajcie. – Zarządza, a Louis i Zayn robią to, co im powiedziano (ponieważ Liam zawsze był liderem, a oni przywykli do podążania za jego rozkazami.)

                Louis wgryza się w swoje lody. Jego zęby są zdrętwiałe z zimna, ale woli czuć jakiś ból, niż w ogóle nic nie czuć.

  - Dlaczego wyglądasz jak żywy trup? – pyta Zayn.

                Próbuje rozjaśnić atmosferę za pomocą żałosnego żartu, ale w jego głosie jasno słychać, że faktycznie jest ciekawy, może nawet zmartwiony. Louis wzrusza ramionami.

  - Nie widziałem was od wieków.

                Liam dąsa się.

  - Zatem Harry zajął nasze miejsce?

                Louis stara się nie drgnąć na wspomnienie imienia Harry’ego. Uznaje to za zabawne, że chłopak ma pewnego rodzaju kontrolę nad jego życiem. Jego umysł zawsze jest pełen myśli o Harrym i nie zauważył, aż do teraz, jak ważny Harry był w jego rozmowach z Liamem i Zaynem. To niego go smuci, naprawdę, ponieważ biega za kimś, u kogo nigdy nie będzie miał szansy.

  - Wy, chłopcy, jesteście moim oczkiem w głowie – mówi.

                Stara się ukryć to, jak chwiejny stał się jego głos, ale uśmiech, który rzuca swoim przyjaciołom prawdopodobnie wygląda bardziej jak grymas. Uświadamia sobie, jak smutnie zabrzmiało jego oświadczenie, kiedy obaj jego przyjaciele patrzą na niego okrągłymi, smutnymi oczami.

  - Wyglądam martwo, bo nie widziałem was, idioci. Wypełniacie mnie radością, a ponieważ was nie widywałem, jestem smutny. – Louis śmieje się, a to brzmi wodniście. W duchu jęczy na siebie.

                Liam pociera uspokajająco plecy Louisa.

  - Lou, co jest?

                Zayn przysuwa się do nich bliżej, więc może sięgnąć i objąć ich ramionami.

  - Wiesz, że możesz nam powiedzieć wszystko, tak? – Zayn szepcze to tak, jakby to był sekret, nawet jeśli Louis jest prawie pewny, że ich trójka jest jedynymi ludźmi w całym parku.

  - To tylko… – zaczyna Louis.

                Bierze głęboki oddech i kładzie na trawie chusteczkę. Potem układa na tym lody. Jego żołądek jest dość niespokojny z tymi motylkami latającymi wokół; nie sądzi, że może zjeść cokolwiek, bez zwracania tego chwilę później.

                Liam i Zayn kładą swoje lody obok tego Louisa. Przytulają się do niego i Louis jest tak  _wdzięczny_  za ich przyjaźń w tym momencie, że ledwo jest w stanie powstrzymać łzy wypełniające jego oczy. Jednak nie pozwala im spłynąć. Chce być silny.

  - Kłamałem Harry’emu – mówi wtedy.

                Spotyka się z ciszą; jedyną rzeczą, jaką może usłyszeć jest wiatr wiejący przez liście jaworu. Na niebie są deszczowe* chmury, które tworzą niesamowity nastrój, którego Louis nie do końca rozumie. Może to ze względu na fakt, że w końcu przyznaje się do tego głośno po raz pierwszy. Może nie przyznaje się właściwej osobie, ale przypuszcza, że robi dobry pierwszy krok. Może powiedzenie tego przyjaciołom pomoże mu w końcu powiedzieć Harry’emu.

  - On nienawidzi kłamców. Powiedział mi, że kocha naszą przyjaźń, bo jesteśmy ze sobą szczerzy. Ale ja  _nie_  jestem z nim szczery. To tak, jakbym nigdy nie powiedział mu prawdy. Jeśli się dowie, że nasza przyjaźń została zbudowana na kłamstwach, nigdy więcej nie będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać.

                Zayn odsuwa się od boku Louisa i przesuwa, by usiąść  przed nim. Jego brwi są zmarszczone i wygląda na zupełnie zdezorientowanego.

  - Louis, kolego. O co ci, do cholery, chodzi?

                Liam pociera plecy Louisa.

  - Musisz być trochę jaśniejszy, kochanie.

                Louis bierze drżący oddech.

  - Jestem w nim zdecydowanie zakochany, a on myśli, że lubię kogoś innego.

                Cisza, która następuje, jest przytłaczająca. Tak bardzo, że Louis myśli, że faktycznie może zwymiotować. Brwi Zayna niemal sięgają do jego linii włosów, a Liam stał się sztywny przy boku Louisa, nie pocierając dłużej jego pleców. Louis czuje nagle, że mu bardzo zimno.

  - Ty- ty go kochasz? – Liam pyta niepewnie.

                Porusza się, by usiąść obok Zayna, na przeciw Louisa. Louis patrzy w dół, na swoje kolana. Przełyka ślinę, a potem raz kiwa głową.

                Potem, jedna ręka trzyma jego, a inna podciąga jego brodę w górę. Spotyka oczy Zayna i czuje ciepło, gdy Liam delikatnie ściska jego dłoń, a oczy Zayna uśmiechają się do niego.

  - To świetnie, Lou – mruczy Liam.

                Nie brzmi na zadowolonego, nie brzmi sarkastycznie; brzmi na szczerze szczęśliwego i Louis myśli, że  _sam_  powinien być szczęśliwy. Ale nie jest. Louis potrząsa głową.

  - Ale tak nie jest – mówi, brzmiąc jak wariat. – On nie  _wie_. I z całą pewnością nie czuje tego samego do mnie!

                Uśmiech Zayna zsuwa się z jego twarzy.

  - Jak możesz być taki pewny, że on cię nie kocha, jeśli nawet mu jeszcze nie powiedziałeś?

  - On jest Harrym pieprzonym Stylesem! – krzyczy Louis. Jest zmęczony i zdenerwowany, a połączenie to nie działa na niego dobrze. – Może mieć świat na pstryknięcie palcami! Dlaczego do diabła chciałby mnie?

                Zmarszczenie brwi Zayna się pogłębia, a Liam drwi.

  - Lou, jesteś idiotą – mruczy.

  - Wiem. – Louis mówi z rezygnacją.

  - Nie! Nie z tego powodu, o jakim myślisz! – Liam puszcza jego dłoń i wyrzuca swoją w powietrze. – Ten cholerny chłopak spędzał prawie każdą wolną chwilę z tobą! Jak możesz myśleć, że on cię nie lubi?!

                Louis jest cicho.

  - On  _jedynie_  chce, byśmy byli przyjaciółmi.

                Zayn brzmi na sfrustrowanego, gdy się odzywa:

  - Dlaczego jesteś taki pewny, huh? Czy kiedykolwiek ujawniłeś swoje uczucia?

                Louis jęczy.

  - Jedynie patrzę na niego, jakby był pieprzonym słońcem, wokół którego wszystko się kręci! Jak mógłby  _nie_  zauważyć?

  - Louis – mówi Liam przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie każdy dochodzi do wniosków, tak, jak robisz to ty.

  - Co masz przez to w ogóle na myśli?

  - Ma na myśli to, że Harry prawdopodobnie myśli, że lubisz go jako przyjaciela, tylko dlatego, że  _tak go traktowałeś_. – Zayn urywa i patrzy na Liama, który kiwa głową, a wtedy Zayn kontynuuje. – Jesteś całkiem dobrym aktorem, okej? Z tego, jak widziałem interakcje waszej dwójki, to nie  _wyglądało_  jakbyś – wiesz. Kochał go.

  - Może on myśli, że jesteś nim zainteresowany tylko jako przyjacielem – dopowiada Liam.  – Musisz przynajmniej  _powiedzieć_  mu, że go  _lubisz-lubisz_ , żebyś wiedział, czy jest zainteresowany, czy nie.

                Louis pociąga nosem.

  - A jeśli nie jest?

  - To nie jest dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry. – Deklaruje Zayn.

  - Ale co  _ja_ zrobię, kiedy przystanie ze mną rozmawiać i-

  - Louis. – Liam mówi zdecydowanie. – Nigdy nie będziesz wiedział, co on czuje, jeśli z nim nie porozmawiasz.

                Zayn przygryza wargę.

  - Zawsze jesteśmy tu dla ciebie, kolego. Nigdy cię nie okłamiemy. I powstrzymamy cię, jeśli wejdziesz w ogień.

  - Ale tak nie będzie. – Zapewnia Liam. – Harry jest naprawdę prawdziwym facetem; nigdy nie byłby dla ciebie niegrzeczny i nigdy by cię nie skrzywdził. Troszczy się o ciebie.

  - I naprawdę myślę, że on też cię lubi. – Uśmiecha się Zayn.  
                Louis bierze minutę, by przemyśleć to, co powiedzieli mu przyjaciele. Przypuszcza, że naprawdę nie ma nic do stracenia. Jeśli Harry nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć, to może nie było im to pisane. I to jest w porządku.

                Ale jeśli Harry go lubi, cóż. To też jest w porządku.

                Louis uśmiecha się i przyciąga Liama i Zayna do niezręcznego uścisku. Ich trójka chichocze, gdy ich kończyny splatają się razem, ale nikomu to nie przeszkadza. To miły uścisk; uścisk, który symbolizuje najmocniejsze więzi, najmocniejszą przyjaźń. Louis ich puszcza i wstaje.

  - Powinienem iść, zanim adrenalina opadnie.

                Zayn i Liam chichoczą i machają do Louisa, który już zaczął biec przez park. Ze spoconymi dłońmi, bijącym sercem i zapomnianym lodem, który zostawił za sobą, Louis biegnie w kierunku swojego domu.

                Ale zanim dociera zbyt daleko, słyszy, jak ktoś woła jego imię.

                Louis odwraca się, zmieszany. Patrzy w lewo i w prawo, i kiedy chce się poddać, widzi Shelby stojącą pod pocztą. Macha do niego, a od odmachuje. Biegnie przez ulice wprost w jej ramiona, podnosząc ją i obracając dookoła. Ona chichocze pozbawiona tchu, a kiedy odstawiaj ją na ziemię, oboje promienieją.

  - Zgadnij co! – mówi Louis, skołowany.

  - Co, co?! – odpowiada Shelby, równie podekscytowana.

  - Zamierzam powiedzieć Harry’emu!

                Uśmiech Shelby załamuje się.

  - Powiedzieć mu co?

  - To, że go lubię.

                Shelby krzyczy w zachwycie i ponownie przytula Louisa, tak mocno, jakby trzymała swoje życie. Kiedy się odsuwa, Louis zauważa, że jej oczy lśnią łzami.

  - Nie płacz – mruczy.

                Shelby śmieje się wodnistym śmiechem i całuje go w policzek.

  - To po prostu- cóż, ty go nie  _tylko_  lubisz, prawda?

                Louis zagryza wargę i wzrusza nieśmiało ramionami.

  - Nie, nie do końca.

  - Będziecie idealni razem, Lou – wzdycha Shelby. – Myślę, że jesteście bratnimi duszami.

                Louis śmieje się bezwstydnie.

  - Trochę za wcześnie by o tym mówić, tak? Nawet nie wiem, czy on też mnie lubi!

                Shelby uśmiecha się.

  - Jestem prawie pewna, że tak. Po tym dniu na lunchu, co powiedział Taylor na oczach całej szkoły, po prostu. Byłam po tym pewna. Pewna, że on też cię naprawdę kocha.

                Louis marszczy czoło, a jego serce kołacze.

  - O czym ty mówisz?

                Shelby marszczy brwi.

  - Nie było cię tam? Kiedy nakrzyczał na Taylor przed całą szkołą?

  - Shelby. O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz? – pyta niespokojnie. Jego dłonie się trzęsą z nerwów i napięcia.

  - O mój Boże – szepcze Shelby. Zakrywa dłonią usta na sekundę i Louis czuje się tak, jakby miał zemdleć. – Nie byłeś tamtego dnia w szkole. Myślałam, że Harry ci już powiedział.

  - Powiedział mi co? – Louis nawet dla siebie brzmi na zmęczonego i słabego . Taylor po prostu nadal  _przeraża_  go z jakiegoś powodu.

  - Tego dnia po całym- wiesz. Incydencie. Po meczu.

                Shelby patrzy na Louisa, czekając na jego odpowiedź. Louis kiwa głową, by kontynuowała. Nie wie, co Shelby zamierza mu powiedzieć i to poniekąd go przeraża; a także pozostawia go oniemiałego.

  - Taylor podeszła do Harry’ego przy naszym stoliku na podwórku i wiesz,  _znasz_  naszą szkołę. – Shelby przewraca oczami. – Każdy wiedział o tym, że zerwali i wszyscy mówili o tobie i Harrym. Więc Taylor podeszła do nas i była jak… – Shelby przełyka. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, Louis. Mówię ci to, bo to jest ważne.

                Louis czuje się nie dobrze, ale i tak kiwa. Jego dłonie są spocono, a ręce trzęsą się i czuje, jakby połknął całe powietrze, które zdołał; czuje się, jakby nie mógł oddychać. Shelby się waha. Potem, z westchnięciem, kontynuuje.

  - Taylor zaczęła z „Pieprzyłeś swojego chłopaka tak mocno, że nie mógł nawet przyjść dzisiaj do szkoły?”

                Louis czuje łzy kujące jego oczy.

  - W tym momencie praktycznie każdy na podwórku patrzył na nasz stolik. Więc Harry wstał i powiedział do Taylor „Musisz nauczyć się odrobiny szacunku i zejść ze swojego pieprzonego, wysokiego konia i przestać zastraszać ludzi, których uważasz za gorszych. Louis jest  _o wiele_  lepszym człowiekiem, niż można mieć nadzieję, że ty kiedykolwiek będziesz, a jeśli ty lub  _ktokolwiek inny_  ma problem ze mną i z nim, będącymi przyjaciółmi, wyjaśnię ci to, jeśli powiesz to wprost.“ – Shelby odchrząkuje. – Nie kłamię Lou. Powiedział to.

                Louis czuje mdłości. Wypuszcza ciężki oddech, który nawet nie wiedział, że wstrzymuje i podnosi ręce do oczy, próbując z powrotem wcisnąć do nich łzy.

                Shelby zamyka odległość między nimi i przytula go, mrucząc pocieszające rzeczy w jego szyję. Louis czuje wilgoć na ramieniu i to jedynie sprawia, że płacze mocniej, ponieważ jego przyjaciele dbają o niego tak bardzo i po prostu nie może  _uwierzyć_ , że był na tyle uprzywilejowany, by spotkać tak wspaniałych ludzi. Po tym, jak łzy spłynęły, Shelby odsuwa się.

  - On naprawdę o ciebie dba, Lou – mówi przez pociąganie nosem. – Naprawdę zasługuje by wiedzieć, że ty też o niego dbasz.

                Louis kiwa głową.

  - Dzięki, Shelby. Nie mógłbym nigdy prosić o przyjaciela tak niesamowitego, ja ty.

                Shelby śmieje się, gdy więcej łez wypełnia jej niebieskie oczy.

  - Zapewne, stary. A teraz idź porozmawiać z Harrym.

                Louis przytula ją ponownie i całuje w policzek, szepcząc „ _Zadzwonię do ciebie później”_ , zanim zaczyna biec w stronę domu.

                Kiedy wbiega na ganek pięć minut później, jego ręce trzęsą się tak bardzo, że ledwo jest w stanie otworzyć drzwi. Kiedy wchodzi do środka, zauważa adidasy Harry’ego na wycieraczce.

                Louis bierze kilka głębokich wdechów i czuje adrenalinę przenikającą przez jego ciało. Powoli podchodzi do swojego pokoju, a kiedy wchodzi do środka, widzi Harry’ego leżącego na jego łóżku. Włosy Harry’ego są mokre i wygląda tak wygodnie, wylegując się z dresach. Kiedy zauważa Louisa stojącego w progu, uśmiecha się do niego, zmęczony i ciepły, jak kot.

  - Cześć – mówi cicho.

                Louis uśmiecha się i wskakuje na łóżko, siadając obok niego. Kiedy Harry może przyjrzeć się twarzy Louisa, która jest prawdopodobnie spuchnięta od płaczu, jego uśmiech znika.

 - W porządku, Lou?

                Louis przygryza wargę i wzdycha.

  - Nie. Ale będzie.

                Harry wygląda na zmieszanego.

  - Co jest?

  - Nic, naprawdę, to tylko. – Louis przebiega dłonią przez włosy. – Muszę być z tobą szczery z czymś. Myślisz, że moglibyśmy przez chwilę porozmawiać?

                Harry patrzy na niego, zaniepokojony.

  - Tak, oczywiście – mówi, wyraźnie zmartwiony.

                Bierze dłoń Louisa w swoje własne i Louis podziwia sposób, w jaki one wyglądają, złączone w ten sposób. Jego małe dłonie w dużych Harry’ego, sprawiają, że czuje się  _kompletny_. Chroniony. Kiwa głową.

  - Ale musisz mi obiecać, że nie będziesz na mnie zły – szepcze.

                Jego gardło się zamyka, a zmarszczenie czoła na twarzy Harry’ego sprawia, że czuje, jakby jego serce miało wybuchnąć.

  - Nigdy nie byłbym na ciebie złe. – Harry mówi pewnie.

  - Cóż, po tym możesz. 

                Louis dławi śmiech. Jego oczy znów są wypełnione łzami, ale jego to nawet nie obchodzi, ledwo to zauważa, ponieważ w końcu ma to zrobić. Ma powiedzieć Harry’emu.

  - Znasz moją sympatię? – Louis pyta w końcu.

                Patrzy na Harry’ego, którego oczy są okrągłe, szczere i zapierające dech w piersiach.

  - Cóż, nie  _znam_  go, ponieważ nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, ale. Tak? – Harry wygląda na zdenerwowanego. (To jest ten moment prawdy. Louis  _w końcu_  zamierza mu powiedzieć w kim się podkochuje.)

  - J-ja. – Louis czuje, że jego policzki robią się różowe. – Moja sympatia- ja. Ja lubię  _ciebie_ , Harry.

                Harry mruga. Wygląda na zszokowanego.

  - M-możesz powtórzyć? – Udaje mu się pisnąć.

                Policzki Louisa są teraz ogniste. Patrzy na swoje kolana i widzi, że dłoń Harry’ego wciąż tam jest. To musi być dobry znak? Czy coś?

  - Lubię  _ciebie_ , Harry. Nie. Właściwie, jestem całkiem pewny, że jestem w tobie zakochany. – Louis przełyka, wciąż patrząc na swoje kolana.

  - Dobrze. – Harry oddycha.

                Oczy Louisa w końcu spotykają te Harry’ego.

  - Dobrze?

                Harry pochyla się. Kiedy jego usta niemal ocierają się o te Louisa, a ich nosy się dotykają, Harry mruczy miękko:

  - Tak. Dobrze. Bo w końcu mogę zrobić to.

                Potem Harry go całuje.

  
*w oryginale  _nimbus_ , czyli chmura, z której pada deszcz.


	14. Chapter 14

                Kiedy Louis był młodszy, zwykł mieć tę figurkę Supermana, na punkcie której miał  _obsesję._

                Pierwszego dnia w przedszkolu, jego mama pozwoliła mu – jakimś dziwnym trafem – wziąć jego małą zabawkę ze sobą. (Kiedy myśli o tym teraz, może łatwo stwierdzić, że jego mama zawsze go tak dobrze znała, nawet od początku. Prawdopodobnie rozumiała, że ktoś tak nieśmiały jak on, będzie potrzebował czegoś, co przypomni mu o domu, kiedy wreszcie wyjdzie do świata. I choć Louis na początku był żądnym przygód chłopcem – kimś, kto cieszył się lśniącymi rzeczami i zawsze zadawał milion pytań – był także w tym samym czasie domatorem. Nigdy nie znalazł miejsca, gdzie czułby się tak komfortowo, jak to było w domu.)

                Więc po tym, jak wyrzucił z siebie ciche łzy, gdy mama zostawiła go z jego nową przedszkolanką, Louis wyciągnął figurkę Supermana z jego nowego plecaka. Z wielkimi, mokrymi, niebieskimi oczyma rozejrzał się po małym pokoju w zastanowieniu. Nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie widział tak wielu innych małych chłopców i dziewczynek.

                Był zdenerwowany, a jego oddech zaczął wychodzić w małym dyszeniu, kiedy pomyślał, że te inne dzieci mogą go nie polubić. Nawet w tak młody wieku, Louis dbał  _tak bardzo_  o to, co pomyślą o nim inni ludzie. A gdy był pogrążony w swoim myślach, przypadkowo upuścił zabawkę.

                Louis westchnął i zrobił krok do tyłu, aby spojrzeć na nieuchronne uszkodzenia upuszczonej zabawki.

                Zaczął skomleć, gdy zobaczył, że główka jego Supermana się oderwała i poturlała.

                Opadł na kolana w zamgleniu, chcąc podnieść potłuczone kawałki i umieścić je z powrotem, zanim ktokolwiek spojrzał w jego stronę. Nie chciał wyglądać jak dziecko, które psuje swoje zabawki.

                Z tą myślą, Louis zaczął czuć znajome ukłucie łez. I kiedy nie mógł znaleźć rozczłonkowanej głowy Supermana, poczuł, jak grube łzy zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach.

                Z wściekłością otarł oczy i zaczął wstawać (myśląc, że najlepiej powinien się teraz ukryć, gdy zrobił z siebie głupka.) Ale w pośpiechu nie zauważył chłopca stojącego za nim.

  - Ups – wychrypiał Louis, gdy wpadł na chłopca.

                Znów otarł oczy i wreszcie znalazł odwagę, by spojrzeć na chłopca, na którego niemal wpadł.

  - Cześć – powiedział chłopiec.

                Był naprawdę… ładny, zauważył Louis. Jego włosy były w jasnym odcieniu brązu i były bardzo proste. Jego oczy były duże i zielone, i błyszczały jak dwa kamienie nefrytu w słońcu. Marszczył brwi, patrząc na Louisa.

  - Co się stało? – zapytał Louis. Był zdenerwowany; nie wiedział, dlaczego chłopiec krzywił się na niego.

  - Ty… Ty zepsułeś swoją zabawkę. – Chłopiec powiedział z powagą. Potem, wyciągnął główkę Supermana w swojej małej dłoni. – Przykro mi.

                Louis przygryzł wargę.

  - Dlaczego? Ty tego nie zrobiłeś, tylko ja! Jestem niezdarą. To moja wina. – Poczuł znajome igiełki uderzające w policzki i wiedział, że prawdopodobnie jest w tym momencie czerwony jak burak.

                Chłopiec westchnął.

  - Prawdopodobnie nie możesz teraz tego naprawić, ale… jest w porządku.

                Louis pokręcił głową.

  - Nie, nie jest! Moja mama będzie zła. – Jego oczy zaczęły ponownie wypełniać się łzami i znów pociągnął nosem, tak dyskretnie, jak tylko mógł.

                Mały chłopiec z miłymi oczami chwycił dłoń Louisa i pociągnął go do kącika.

  - Nie płacz, proszę. – Błagał.

  - Zanim powiesz, że jestem dzieckiem, nie jestem, dobrze! – Louis starał się kontrolować swój oddech, ale okazało się, że to jedynie sprawiało, że płakał o wiele bardziej.

  - Nie zamierzałem nazwać cię dzieckiem – szepnął chłopiec.

                Puścił dłoń Louisa i podszedł do innej części pokoju. Zanim Louis mógł powiedzieć coś w odpowiedzi, chłopiec wrócił z taką samą figurką Supermana w rękach. Wziął popsutą zabawkę z dłoni Louisa, zanim ten mógł zaprotestować i zastąpił ją swoją własną.

  - Proszę – powiedział z poczuciem ostateczności. – Teraz masz właściwą zabawkę  _i_  twoja mama nie będzie zła.

                Louis pociągnął nosem i spojrzał na Supermana w swoich dłoniach. Wyglądał na prawie nowego i był w lepszym stanie, niż jego.

  - Nie mogę wziąć twojej zabawki – powiedział, patrząc na chłopca z oczami pełnymi smutku. – Jest…  _twoja_.

                Chłopiec uśmiechnął się.

  - Nie! Teraz  _ta_  jest moja, a  _ta_  jest twoja.

                Louis zamrugał. Potem starał się wcisnąć zabawkę z powrotem w ręce chłopca. Chłopiec zachichotał i odmówił jej przyjęcia.

  - Mama mówi, że nie można oddawać prezentów!

                Louis przestał wpychać mu zabawkę i spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

  - Jesteś aniołem?

                Chłopiec zachichotał ponownie, tym razem pokazując dołeczki, które miał w obu policzkach. (Louis niejasno pomyślał, że może wziąć wszystko, co chłopiec mu zaoferuje, jeśli tylko nadal będzie wydawać tak piękny dźwięk.)  
  - Nie! Jestem Harry – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko.

  - Och. – Louis wyciągnął rękę, tak jak jego mama, gdy przedstawiała się nowym ludziom. – Jestem Louis.

  - Dobrze, Louis. Ciesz się nową zabawką.

                Louis uśmiechnął się.

  - Dziękuję. Jesteś bardzo miły. Dlatego pomyślałem, że jesteś aniołem! Bo mamusia mówi, że anioły robią miłe rzeczy dla ludzi.

                Harry zmarszczył brwi.

  - Cóż, nie  _sądzę_  że jestem aniołem – powiedział w końcu. – Zawsze myślałem, że jestem tylko chłopcem.

                Louis potrząsnął głową, jakby próbując oczyścić umysł.

  - Pewnie masz rację. Zawsze wszystko mieszam.

  - Jest w porządku. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

                Właśnie wtedy nauczycielka zawołała wszystkich na dywan na środku pokoju, na opowieść. Kiedy Louis i Harry podeszli, dziewczynka z długimi, brązowymi włosami zaczęła gorączkowo machać do Harry’ego.

  - Cóż, myślę, że lepiej pójdę. – Harry powiedział nieco smutno. – To Shelby. Nie lubi czekać.

                Louis roześmiał się.

  - Dobrze. Cóż, dziękuję, Harry. Za bycie miłym dla mnie.

                Harry uśmiechnął się, pokazując zęby, co sprawiło, że dołeczki wyskoczyły na jego policzkach, a oczy zamknęły się. (Louis pomyślał, że wygląda jak mały, szczęśliwy kotek; był bardzo uroczy.)  
  - Zawsze, Louis. – Potem odwrócił się i zaczął iść do Shelby, ale zanim zdążył odejść daleko, nagle odwrócił się i chwycił dłonie Louisa.

  - Co jest? – zapytał Louis, zaniepokojony.

  - Louis, musisz mi coś obiecać. – Harry powiedział pilnie.

  - Wszystko. – Louis sapnął (podbity od pierwszego dnia).

  - Uśmiechaj się, dobrze? Masz tak wspaniały uśmiech i twoje oczy robią tą rzecz, kiedy unoszą się w kącikach i to sprawia, że wyglądasz bardzo… miło. – Harry zarumienił się i zagryzł wargi.

                Louis także się zarumienił.

  - Dobra – szepnął. – Dzięki, Harry.

                Harry rozpromienił się i ostatecznie odszedł, machając do Louisa, gdy podchodził do Shelby.

                I, cóż. To wtedy wszystko się zaczęło.

                Zauroczenie Louisa Harrym nie zaczęło się kilka  _miesięcy_  przed tym, jak zaczął się z nim spotykać, nie. To zaczęło się w dniu, kiedy się poznali. To mogło nie być oczywiste w tamtym czasie – lub właściwie przez kilka  _lat_  – ale Louis zawsze wiedział, że to, iż jego serce zaczynało bić szybciej  za każdym razem, gdy widział Harry’ego, było dlatego, że  _poczuł_  coś do tego chłopaka, co nie było do końca platoniczne. I może spędził  _wieczność_ , próbując uciec od tych uczuć, ale w końcu doszedł do tego, że się ich nie pozbędzie. A mimo to,  _nigdy_  nie pomyślałby o tym, by  _kiedykolwiek_  ujawnić swoje uczucia.

                Tym bardziej, by były one  _odwzajemnione_.

                Tak więc, podczas gdy siedzi na swoim łóżku, ciesząc się najlepszym pocałunkiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył w swoim życiu (i w porządku, nie ma tak wielu, by porównać, ale nadal) nie może powstrzymać się od uczucia, że to wszystko jest snem.

                Harry kładzie swoje duże dłonie na plecach Louisa i przyciąga go, jednocześnie samemu przysuwając się bliżej do niego. Po tym, jak są w lepszej pozycji, Louis przenosi dłonie do loków Harry’ego i zaczyna ciągnąc je lekko , przyciągając Harry’ego niemożliwie bliżej.

                Harry jęczy w usta Louisa i przygryza jego dolną wargę. Kiedy Louis otwiera swoje usta w jęku, język Harry’ego szybko to wykorzystuje, torując sobie drogę do środka.

                Od tego momentu to staje się bardziej gorące. Wkrótce, Harry popycha Louisa na materac, gdy sam ustawia się tak, że unosi się nad nim. Louis przesuwa paznokciami w dół pleców Harry’ego, drapiąc go lekko przez cienką białą koszulkę. Harry wzdycha w jego usta, ściskając biceps Louisa, gdy nadal całuje go niechlujnie. Po kilku minutach obaj potrzebują powietrza, więc Harry zdejmuje usta z ust Louisa. Nadal unosi się nad nim tak, że ich czoła się dotykają.

                Obaj dyszą, a ich serca biją w zastraszającym tempie. Harry przenosi swój kciuk do kości policzkowej Louisa i głaszcze go delikatnie, z oczami pełnymi podziwu. I Louis podnosi wzrok, patrząc na niego – podnosił na niego wzrok od pierwszego dnia, ponieważ zawsze był niższy od Harry’ego – i po prostu leży tam w zachwycie, bo oni po prostu  _pasują_.

                Są Harrym i Louisem i pasują do siebie jak dwa kawałki puzzli, jakkolwiek banalne to jest.

  - Nie mogłem czekać dłużej – szepcze Louis.

                Jego głos jest rozbity (i oczy Harry’ego natychmiast wypełnione są pożądaniem, ponieważ to  _on_  sprawił, że Louis tak brzmi).

  - Przepraszam, że ci skłamałem. – Ciągnie Louis.

                Harry wzdycha i schodzi z Louisa, w zamian kładąc się obok niego na łóżku. Łapie twarz Louisa w swoje dłonie i całuje go w usta.

  - Nigdy  _naprawdę_  mi nie skłamałeś – mówi po tym, jak odchrząkuje. – I jeśli mam być szczery, jestem poniekąd zadowolony, że nie powiedziałeś mi całej prawdy. Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że cię poznałem, Lou. To trwało długo, ale w końcu stałem się twoim przyjacielem i zobaczyłem, jak wspaniały jesteś. – Przerywa i chichocze, ale nie nabierze Louisa, ponieważ Louis z łatwością widzi łzy wypełniające oczy Harry’ego.

  - Hej, Harry – mówi cicho, marszcząc brwi. – Co jest?

                Harry pociąga nosem i przewraca oczami.

  - Jestem taki niedorzeczny, wiesz? Chcesz usłyszeć coś zabawnego?

                Louis uśmiecha się i uderza Harry’ego w ramię.

  - Nie jesteś niedorzeczny. Jesteś całkiem niesamowity. I co jest śmiesznego?

                Harry uśmiecha się i patrzy Louisowi prosto w oczy.

  - Fakt, że jestem prawie pewny, że byłem zakochany w tobie odkąd zaczęliśmy się spotykać.

                Usta Louisa się otwierają. Mruga i próbuje zrozumieć sens słów, które właśnie wypadły z ust Harry’ego, ale naprawdę  _nie może_  zrozumieć tego, co właśnie usłyszał. (W świecie Louisa, ludzie są tacy sami: albo są ta płytcy, że Louis musi trzymać się od nich z dala, albo są tak wspaniali, że nigdy patrzą w ten sposób na Louisa. A ten chłopiec, ten czarujący, przystojny, uprzejmy, przezabawny, troskliwy słodki chłopiec jest jednym z tych ludzi, którzy są zbyt  _dobrzy_  dla Louisa. A ponieważ Louis żyje z tym… tym szczególnym  _postrzeganiem_  dla całego swojego życia, to naturalne, że myśli, iż Harry go okłamuje.)

                Louis śmieje się gorzko.

  - Harry. Nie musisz mnie okłamywać. Jestem świadomy, że nigdy nie poczujesz tego samego! Więc nie czuj się winny czy coś – to zajmie chwilę, ale prawdopodobnie mi minie.

  - Co ty  _mówisz_  Louis? – Harry pyta, zdezorientowany. – Nie wierzysz mi?

                Louis siada na łóżku i odwraca się do Harry’ego, który wstaje równie szybko.

  - Harry. Ludzie jak ty nie należą do ludzi takich, jak ja!

                Harry potrząsa głową zanim Louis może nawet dokończyć zdanie.

  - Jesteś niewiarygodny – wypluwa. – Dlaczego nie widzisz, jak niesamowity jesteś?! Jestem najszczęśliwszym facetem na ziemi mogąc spędzać z tobą czas, Lou! – Harry chwyta dłoń Louisa i przesuwa jego palce do swoich ust. Po tym, jak Harry całuje je miękko, Louis  w końcu odnajduje odwagę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

                To, co tam znajduje, to szczerość. I w głębi duszy wie, że tak, jak szalone się to wydaje, Harry nigdy by mu nie skłamał. Ponieważ Harry jest autentyczną osobą – autentycznie  _dobrą_  i  _uczciwą_  osobą.

  - Mam to na myśli, Louis – mówi miękko. – Kocham cię. A ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że też mnie kochasz, więc  _proszę_  w imię wszystkiego, co jest święte na tym świecie, możesz, _proszę_ , być po prostu mój?

                Louis chichocze, ściskając dłoń Harry’ego, który wciąż ją trzyma. Patrzy na ich palce i to, jak bezproblemowo do siebie pasują. A potem, cóż. Wie, że on i Harry są sobie przeznaczeni.

                (Louis jest jak puzzle, którym brakowało najbardziej istotnej części. A Harry, cóż. Harry jest tą częścią. A kiedy ten kawałek został odnaleziony, puzzle są kompletne. Harry uzupełnia Louisa.)

  - Pamiętasz kiedy się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy, Harry? – Louis pyta nagle.

                Harry kiwa głową.

  - W przedszkolu.

  - Zapytałem, czy byłeś aniołem. – Louis uśmiecha się. – I teraz wiem, ze jesteś.

                Harry śmieje się, ale to jest rozmyte i wypełnione emocjami.

  - Zmieniłeś mnie na lepsze. I dałeś mi pewność, której zawsze mi brakowało. Nigdy, _przenigdy_  ci nie odpłacę.

                Harry ciągnie Louisa do siebie, a Louis za nim podąża. Nie jest zaskoczony, gdy Harry sadza go na swoich kolanach.

                Kiedy Louis siedzi wygodnie, Harry ponownie przemawia. Jego głęboki głos jest cichy, jakby nie chciał zniszczyć tej delikatnej chwili.

  - Jest jeden sposób, w jaki możesz mi się odpłacić.

  - A to jest? – Louis pyta, pochylając się do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego.

                Harry owija ramionami tors Louisa, przytulając go bardziej. Potem przesuwa usta do jego ucha, całując je lekko.

  - Uśmiechaj się, dobrze? Musisz się zawsze uśmiechać, ponieważ wyglądasz absolutnie pięknie i to rozgrzewa moje serce  _tak bardzo_ , widząc cię szczęśliwym. A kiedy jesteś szczęśliwy, ja jestem szczęśliwy.

                Łza spływa po policzku Louisa.

  - Harry, kocham cię.

  - Louis. – Harry mówi stanowczo. – Też cię kocham.

                Louis obraca się na kolanach Harry’ego i owija rękoma ramiona Harry’ego, przytulając go ciasno. Po chwili, patrzy na Harry’ego – którego oczy błyszczą jasno.

  - Mogę cię pocałować? – pyta.

  - Jesteś teraz moim chłopakiem? – odpowiada bezczelnie Harry.

  - Mogę być kimkolwiek chcesz.

  - Oooch, podoba mi się. – Harry mruga, chichocząc.

                Louis patrzy, zdumiony.

  - Przepraszam, chcesz, żebym to cofnął?

                Harry śmieje się i całuje go delikatnie. To słodki pocałunek. Louis czuje się chroniony w ramionach Harry’ego i jest tak zadowolony, że miał odwagę, by powiedzieć Harry’emu. Nie wyobraża sobie, jak mógłby przeżyć kolejny dzień bez pocałunku Harry’ego, bez jego dotyku.

                Kiedy odsuwają się i patrzą sobie w oczy, Louis myśli, że czuje się komfortowo w ramionach Harry’ego.

                Ponieważ, ostatecznie, Harry  _jest_  domem Louisa.


	15. Chapter 15

_Perfekcja nie istnieje,_  napisał Louis.

                 _Idealny czas nie istnieje. Idealna osoba nie istnieje. Ale, przede wszystkim, idealna sytuacja nie istnieje._

_Życie czasem cię ustawia. To sprawia, że myślisz, że niektóre rzeczy po prostu miały być. A potem jesteś złapany w sytuacji, w której zostałeś umieszczony. Wszystko na raz, wszystko wydaje się zbyt dobre, by było prawdziwe. A ty chcesz, by to nadal trwało. Ale wiesz, w głębi swojego umysłu, że wszystko co dobre musi się skończyć. W pewnym momencie to jest nieuniknione._

_To nie powstrzymuje cię od nadziei, modlenia się, że tym razem jest inaczej. Nadal leżysz tam w nocy i gapisz się na pęknięcia w suficie i chcesz ze wszystkich sił, by tym razem było inaczej. Tym razem nie chcesz być zawiedziony._

_Wszystko, czego chcesz, to by jedna rzecz, tylko ta jedna rzecz, poszła doskonale._

_Ale w końcu, to jest życie; doskonałość nie istnieje._

                Louis odkłada długopis, który trzymał intensywnie w ciągu ostatnich pięciu minut. Słowa, które zapisał w swoim dzienniku wyglądają źle. Wszystko jest ściśnięte razem, niemal wściekle. Jego „y” nie są zakrzywione czy zwariowane, jak były w ciągu ostatnich kilku wpisów, ponieważ teraz nie jest szczęśliwy, tak jak był. Jest otępiały; niezdolny do odczuwania emocji, bo nie wie, co czuć.

                Myśli, że  _powinien_  być szczęśliwy, zważając na niesamowitą możliwość, którą dostał. Patrzy na grubą kopertę leżącą na biurku obok jego łokcia i nie może powstrzymać skrzywienia. Ponieważ w tej kopercie znajdują się jego nadzieje i marzenia, ale w tym samym czasie, istnieje możliwość, że to z pewnością złamie mu serce na maleńkie, nienaprawialne kawałki.

                Louis bierze głęboki, drżący wdech i zamyka długopis, wkładając go starannie do słoika przy komputerze. Jego pokój jest cichy i to jest niesamowite, bo w jego pokoju nigdy nie jest cicho. Słyszy szum klimatyzacji i słyszy bębnienie deszczu o dach.  _Padało często w tym roku_ , myśli Louis. _Może to jakiś znak_.

                Przez większość czasu, słychać śmiech pochodzący z pokoju Louisa. Wypływa przez szczeliny pod spodem ościeżnicy i ciepły ucieka do pokoju Jay. To wywołuje u niej uśmiech, ponieważ wie, że  _jej_  chłopiec i jego chłopak są szczęśliwi i, cóż, to czyni  _ją_ szczęśliwą.

                Ale to ciepło zniknęło przez tydzień i Louis – i z kolei Jay – pozostali zimni, obolali. Harry i reszta drużyny piłkarskiej pojechała na zawody, a Louis musiał zostać.

                To był ciężki tydzień bez Harry’ego, ale Louis zdołał go przeżyć. Pisali do siebie przez całe dnie i każdej nocy, Harry wymykał się z hotelowego pokoju, by porozmawiać z Louisem, bez względu na to, jak bardzo Niall go wyśmiewał. (Ale poważnie, Niall nie rozumiał, ponieważ Shelby była tam razem z nim. Nie wiedział, jak ciężkie było dla Harry’ego pozostawienie połowy serca w domu.)

                A dzisiaj, cóż. Dziś jest dzień, kiedy drużyna powinna być z powrotem. Właściwie, Harry i Anne powinni pojawić się u Louisa lada moment.

                Ale Louis nie może zmusić się do uśmiechu, bo wie, że wkrótce światło jego życia ponownie zostanie mu odebrane.

                Wzdycha i opiera głowę o swoje ramię na biurku.

                I tam znajduje go Harry minutę później.

                Harry podchodzi do Louisa na palcach tak szybko, jak zauważa go od progu. Ostrożnie unika desek podłogowych, które wie, że skrzypią i kiedy stoi zaraz za Louisem, sięga i przyciąga go do ciasnego uścisku.

  - Cholera! – Skrzeczy Louis, miotając ramionami.

                Harry rechocze i cofa się, podnosząc ręce w geście poddania. Uśmiecha się, kiedy Louis obraca się na krześle i Louis nie może nic poradzić na to, że odwzajemnia ten gest.

  - Tęskniłeś za mną? – Harry pyta po chwili, jego serce wali. (Nie sądzi, by kiedykolwiek przyzwyczaił się do sposobu, w jaki Louis patrzy na niego.)

  - Nie ma mowy – mówi Louis, odrzucając na bok grzywkę.

                Harry krzywi się.

  - Cóż, to nie jest miłe, Lou.

                Louis zeskakuje z krzesła i podchodzi do Harry’ego z uśmiechem na ustach, dopóki nie ma między nimi absolutnie żadnej przestrzeni, a ich piersi się dotykają.

  -  _Bardzo_  za tobą tęskniłem – mówi, kiedy ich usta ocierają się o siebie.

  - To jest dużo lepsze – szepcze Harry, jego oczy błyszczą z sentymentem.

                Szybko zamyka małą szczelinę między nimi, a gdy ich usta się dotykają, wszystko znów jest w porządku.

  - Lou. – Harry jęczy w usta swojego chłopaka. – Kocham cię.

                Louis odsuwa się od ust Harry’ego i całuje go w szczękę. Potem przesuwa usta niżej, aż dosięga miękkiej szyi Harry’ego. Szepcze miękkie  _„też cię kocham”_ , zostawiając na bladej skórze swojego chłopaka ślady miłości.

                Harry pociąga Louisa w stronę łóżka i kładą się obok siebie, ze splecionymi palcami między sobą.

  - Lou? – szepcze Harry po kilku minutach ciszy. – Wszystko w porządku?

                Louis przełyka i czuje łzy wypełniające jego oczy. Przesuwa się szybko, ostrożnie, aby nie rozplątać palców jego i Harry’ego, przesuwając ich dłonie, by położyć je na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, tuż pod jego sercem. Potem chowa twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Harry’ego i całuje go tam delikatnie.

  - Harry, myślę, że muszę ci coś powiedzieć – zaczyna, a powietrze mętnieje przez niepewność w jego głosie.

  - Co jest, Lou? – pyta Harry.

                Brzmi na nieco zaniepokojonego i Louis – jak niemożliwe może to się wydawać – kocha go za to o wiele bardziej.

                Louis wzdycha. Przesuwa głowę tak, że patrzy w jasne, zielone oczy Harry’ego.

  - Na początku roku dostałem list z Uniwersytetu w Manchesterze z prośbą o rozmowę. – Przygryza wargę i próbuje przełknąć guzek, który zaczął budować się w jego gardle. – Moja mama mnie tam zawiozła i w zasadzie, Dean powiedział, że chcą mnie przyjąć wcześniej do szkoły, bo moje oceny były bardzo dobre.

                Harry uśmiecha się, a jego oczy błyszczą z dumą.

  - Louis, to jest niesamowite!

                Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. Ale kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę że musi kontynuować tę historię, uśmiech zaczyna usuwać się z jego twarzy, aż w końcu zupełnie znika.

  - Powiedział mi, że chce, bym ubiegał się o dostanie na zagraniczny program Uniwersytetu w Nowym Jorku. Powiedział, że byłbym dobry w studiowaniu biznesu w Ameryce. Więc wysłałem aplikacje, myśląc, że nigdy się nie dostanę, wiesz, ponieważ pewnie jest tak wielu mądrzejszych ludzi ode mnie, którzy także się starają dostać? – Louis w końcu znajduje odwagę, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego. I widzi, że Harry marszczy na niego brwi.

                Głos Louisa jest teraz ledwie szeptem, gdy ciągnie dalej.

  - Dostałem list kilka dni temu, który mówi, że dostałem pełne stypendium na studia w Uniwersytecie Nowojorskim. – Ponownie przygryza wargę, starając się powstrzymać szloch, który grozi ucieczką z jego ust.

  - Harry – kontynuuje, patrząc na swoje dżinsy. – Jedynym sposobem, w jaki mogę iść do szkoły, jest przyjęcie stypendium. Nie dostanę pełnej opłaty do żadnej innej szkoły, a moja mama i ja, my. Nie stać nas na płacenie przez cztery lata czesnego. – Louis podnosi ręce by zakryć twarzy i nagle jest mu niedobrze, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harry nie powiedział nic od tego wielkiego ujawnienia. – Harry? – mówi Louis, bojąc się spojrzeć w górę. – Co mam zrobić?

                Słyszy pociąganie nosem ponad sobą i wreszcie spogląda w górę, by zobaczyć Harry’ego, płaczącego bezgłośnie, wpatrującego się w sufit. Louis przesuwa się szybko, aż nie unosi się nad twarzą Harry’ego. Ociera kilka samotnych łez na jego policzkach i całuje go pod oczami, by w końcu pocałować jego usta.

  - Tak bardzo cię kocham, Harry – mówi łamiącym się głosem.

                I to jest to, że on wie, Louis wie aż za dobrze, że nie złamał jedynie własnego serca, ale także złamał serce chłopca, który znaczy dla niego najwięcej. Zakłada, że grymas na jego twarzy musi coś odepchnąć, ponieważ wkrótce, Harry chichocze. To jednak brzmi źle; nie ma światła w jego oczach, humoru w śmiechu.

  - Lou. – Harry mówi po tym, jak wściekle ociera swoje oczy. – Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny, wiesz? Pracowałeś na coś takiego przez całe swoje życie! To tak, jakbyś był _skazany_  na sukces, nie wiem, nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć, ale. Nie możesz teraz odpuścić!

                Louis przygryza wargę.

  - Więc mówisz mi, że powinienem jechać?

                Harry bierze głęboki oddech i wskazującym palcem pociera kącik swojego oka.

  - Mówię ci, żebyś zrobił wszystko, co czujesz, że jest w porządku. Nie mogę cię zmusić, być pojechał, tak, jak nie mogę cię zmusić, byś został. Ale, Lou, powiem ci tyle: jeśli nie skorzystasz z tej szansy, możesz tego żałować. Takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się dwa razy!

                Louis rozważa słowa Harry’ego w swojej głowie. Patrzy w dół na ich palce i uśmiecha się na to, jak  _idealnie_  wyglądają razem, złączone.

  - A ty, Harry? – pyta po kilku chwilach milczenia. – Gdzie zamierzasz iść do szkoły?

                Jego głos brzmi spokojnie i to dziwne, ale panika, którą czuł, poniekąd się uspokoiła. Jego serce bije teraz miarowo, kiedy wie, że ma błogosławieństwo Harry’ego, a jego oddech jest mniej uciążliwy. Ale wciąż, to nie znaczy, że ma się dobrze. Nadal czuje mdłości, a poza tym nie wie, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek poczuje się  _cały_. Louis wciąż jeszcze nie zdecydował; choć w tym momencie wie, że jego serce jest obolałe, bo  _dopiero_ dostał Harry’ego i teraz już go traci.

                Wie, że życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, ale fakt, że miłość także nie jest sprawiedliwa powoduje, że kawałek jego serca odrywa się, by wpaść w otchłań zimnej rozpaczy. Harry odchrząkuje, zanim się odzywa.

  - Cóż, też jadę na Uniwersytet w Manchester – mówi, uśmiechając się lekko. – Ale myślę, że nie ma to znaczenia na dłuższą metę, prawda?

                Louis śmieje się, ale to brzmi źle, prawie przekręcone. Nie może myśleć dłużej o słowach Harry’ego, bo wie, że w tym momencie zabije go dalsze myślenie o tej sytuacji. Więc robi to, co robi najlepiej: zmienia temat.

  - Nie wierzę, że zakończenie jest za kilka dni – wzdycha. – Czuję się stary.

                Harry odrzuca głowę w tył i śmieje się bezwstydnie (i to boli Louisa, ponieważ  _to_ jest to, w czym zakochał się te kilka lat temu).

  - Jesteś ledwo osiemnastolatkiem, dziwaku.

  - Wciąż – burczy Louis, popychając delikatnie Harry’ego.

  - Heeeej! – Harry protestuje. – Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki  _niegrzeczny_?

                Louis rechocze i zaczyna łaskotać Harry’ego. Nie słucha jego protestów; w ogóle o niczym nie myśli…

                Z wyjątkiem faktu, że powinien delektować się dźwiękiem śmiechu Harry’ego bo, kto wie? To może być jedna z ostatnich szans, by go usłyszeć.  
***

                Louis kocha swoją mamę, naprawdę ją kocha. Po tym, jak Harry wychodzi, siada z nią i mówi jej każdy szczegół o stypendium, które otrzymał. Potem przechodzą do omawiania opcji Louisa.

  - Nie chcę cię do niczego pchać, Lou. – Jay mówi cicho, przeczesując dłońmi włosy syna. – Tylko pomyśl o zaletach i wadach, przychodzących z każdą z opcji.

                Louis siedzi tam, myśląc już od jakiegoś czasu. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że całe życie pracował ciężko, by uzyskać najlepsze wykształcenie, jakie mógł. Ponieważ przez całe życie myślał, że jest dobry w tylko jednej rzeczy, a tą rzeczą była nauka i praca. To dziwne, bo żaden chłopak w jego wieku nie mógłby pojąć chęci do pracy przez cały czas, ale Louis po prostu naprawdę chce zrobić coś dla siebie jedynym sposobem, jaki zna: chce uzyskać dobre wykształcenie, a potem chce dostać niesamowitą pracę.

                I, cóż, teraz poniekąd zostało mu wręczone to, czego zawsze chciał. To powinna być łatwa decyzja, naprawdę.

                Ale jest Harry, którego musi rozważyć.

                Harry sprawia, że on śmieje się i płacze, i  Harry sprawia, że Louis czuje się pożądany i ważny, i szczęśliwy. Louis nie wie, czy kiedykolwiek ponownie dostanie coś tak silnego i wspaniałego w życiu. Nie wie, czy zakocha się w kimś, kto nie jest Harrym. Ba, on nawet nie wie, czy to możliwe.

  - Mamo – mówi Louis, marszcząc brwi. – Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

                Jay kiwa głową i odwraca wzrok od telewizora.

  - Wszystko, kochanie.

  - Okej, dobrze. To może się wydawać nieco dziwne, ale potrzebuję, byś była ze mną szczera. Czy ty… – Louis się waha. – Czy myślisz, że miłość przychodzi tylko raz?

                Jay wzdycha i krzyżuje ręce na piersi. Patrzy na Louisa – naprawdę patrzy – z zmarszczonymi brwiami.

  - Wcale nie – mówi w końcu, wyglądając poważnie i uczciwie. – Myślę, że dla niektórych osób miłość jest czymś, cóż, co  _zdarza_  się raz. Wychodzą pewnego dnia i natykają się na osobę, której byli przeznaczeni przez resztę życia. I dla nich, cóż. Przypuszczam, że to wszystko po prostu miało się tak  _stać_.

                Louis kiwa głową, przyciągając uda do klatki piersiowej. Opiera brodę o kolana i po owinięciu rękoma nóg, uważnie spogląda na matkę.

  - Ale dla innych, Lou. – Kontynuuje Jay, podnosząc filiżankę i biorąc łyk herbaty. – Dla innych, miłość przychodzi wiele razy. To nie zawsze może być prawdziwa miłość za każdym razem, ale jednak miłość. Pewnego dnia jednak – Jay uśmiecha się czule, patrząc w dal – pewnego dnia, myślę, że każdy zdoła znaleźć prawdziwą miłość. Bratnią duszę, tak sądzę.

  - Mamo – mówi Louis. – Myślisz, że młoda miłość jest głupia?

                Jay przewraca oczami.

  - Nie ma żadnego rodzaju miłości, która jest głupia, kochanie. I myślę, że każda miłość jest prawdziwa.

  - A co z Harrym i…

                Jay potrząsa głową i śmieje się ponuro.

  - Wiedziałam, do czego to zmierza, Lou. I nie mogę powiedzieć ci niczego o twoim związku z Harrym. Oczywiście nie wiem, jak się czujesz, kiedy jesteście razem, ale sądząc po wyrazach na waszych twarzach i tym, jak cudownie razem działacie, wiem, że wasz związek jest trochę magiczny.

                Louis marszczy brwi, gdy czuje ukłucie smutku w piersi.

  -  _Jednak_ , Louis – mówi Jay, unosząc brwi. – Myślę, że wszystko dzieje się z jakiegoś powodu. A to, że dostałeś stypendium, coś  _znaczy_. Nie wiem co, ale wiem, że potrzebujesz przemyśleć to  _poza_  Harrym, a nawet poza mną. To jest twoje  _marzenie_  i to może zmienić całą twoją przyszłość. Nie sądzę, że powinieneś wziąć to lekko.

  - Mamo, nie biorę tego lekko! – woła Louis. –  _Dlatego_  jestem skonfliktowany! Ponieważ wiem, że to z pewnością zmieni moje życie, ale Harry też! Bycie z nim z całą pewnością jest jak prawdziwa miłość! I mogę być młody, ale sama powiedziałaś, że każdy rodzaj miłości jest prawdziwy! – Louis przygryza wargę. – Jeśli opuszczę Harry’ego, jak mogę być pewien, że podjąłem właściwą decyzję?

                Jay wzdycha ponownie, kładąc dłoń na dłoni Louisa.

  - Nigdy nie będziesz tego wiedział, skarbie. Ponieważ sprawy mogą rozegrać się na milion różnych sposobów, bo istnieje milion różnych ścieżek, które możesz wybrać. I szczerze mówiąc, możesz jedynie doświadczyć jednej z tych ścieżek. Nie będziesz wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek mogłeś wybrać lepiej lub gorzej, ale ostatecznie, myślę, że każdy znajdzie szczęście. A ja jestem zwolennikiem tego, iż miłość i szczęście są połączone.

                Louis rozmyśla nad słowami matki. To dużo jak na jeden raz.

  - Kochanie – grucha Jay, klepiąc jego policzek. – Myślę także, że jeśli ta miłość jest wam przeznaczona, to wszystko ostatecznie zadziała. Jeśli ty i Harry jesteście sobie przeznaczeni, znajdziecie powrotną drogę do siebie.

                Louis uśmiecha się.

  - Kocham cię, mamo.

  - Też cię kocham, Lou. Nigdy o tym nie zapomnij, dobrze? Zawsze tutaj dla ciebie będę – nawet, jeśli będziesz musiał do mnie zadzwonić. – Jay otwiera ramiona, a Louis pochyla się do nich.

                Nagle, znów czuje się jak mały chłopiec. Nazwijcie go maminsynkiem, ale poważnie, Louis wie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, jeśli ma mamę po swojej stronie.

  - Myślę, że powinienem to przemyśleć. – Louis śmieje się i wstaje.

                Widzi, jak jego mama odwraca głowę by potrzeć podejrzanie oczy, ale on sam jedynie nimi przewraca – czule, oczywiście.

  - Jestem tu, jeśli mnie potrzebujesz. – Jay uśmiecha się.

                Kiedy Louis jest w swoim pokoju, chwyta iPhone’a i słuchawki i rzuca się na łóżko. Bierze głęboki wdech, wkłada słuchawki w uszy i naciska  _play_. Wypuszcza oddech ulgi, kiedy słyszy znajomy głos Marcusa Mumforda. Uwielbia Mumford &Sons, nie tylko dlatego, że robią wspaniałą muzykę, ale dlatego, że ich teksty zmuszają go do  _myślenia_. Może to przez chwilę uwolni jego mózg od stresu.

                Nie dotarł nawet do połowy piosenki do czasu, gdy zwinął się w embrionalną pozycję. Louis tkwi w transie; tkwi w tej pięknej piosence i po raz pierwszy od dni, czuje nadzieje.

                Ewidentnie, to „After the Storm” Mumfortd&Sons pomaga Louisowi dojść do wniosku. Ponieważ kiedy słyszy refren, to tak, jakby wszystko było dla niego jasne.

_„And there will come a time, you’ll see, with no more tears._

_And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears._

_Get over your hill and see what you find there,_

_With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.”_

                Nagle, to jest tak, jakby ktoś kopnął Louisa tak mocno, że uleciało z niego powietrze.

                Przez całe jego osiemnastoletnie życie, muzyka docierała do niego  _tak bardzo_. A dziś, pomogła mu dojść do ważnego wniosku.

                Jeżeli kochanie Harry’ego nauczyło Louisa czegokolwiek, to jest to fakt, iż nie ma sensu w życiu w strachu. Kiedy zaryzykował i powiedział Harry’emu co czuje, nie bał się tak, ponieważ w jakiejś części jego umysłu wiedział, że jeśli sprawy mają się ułożyć, tak będzie.

                I to jest dokładnie to, co jest teraz. Dlaczego miałby bać się podjąć swoją szansę i jechać do Ameryki? Jeśli jego marzenia mają się spełnić, tak będzie. Ale jako powiedziała jego mama, nigdy nie będzie wiedział co mogło się zdarzyć, jeśli nie da – swoim marzeniom – szansy.

                Nie chce spędzić swojego życia zastanawiając się  _co jeśli_. Chce to  _zrobić_. Chce spojrzeć wstecz za dwadzieścia lat i uśmiechnąć się na decyzję, jaką podjął; nie chce żyć z żalem.

                W głębi duszy wie, że jeśli sprawy z Harrym mają wypalić, tak będzie. Więc teraz, idzie zadzwonić do Liama i Zayna, po tym, jak napisze e-maila do biura przyjęć Uniwersytetu w Manchesterze. W tym e-mailu zamierza powiedzieć, że akceptuje ich ofertę i jest podekscytowany nauką biznesu w Nowym Roku jesienią.

                Biegnie na dół powiedzieć swojej mamie, ponieważ, naprawdę, ona zasługuje na to, by wiedzieć pierwsza. Jej oczy wypełniają się łzami i gdy ściska go, upewnia się, by powiedzieć mu jak  _dumna_  z niego jest.

                Jednak, za każdym razem gdy serce Louisa bije, jest przytłoczony ciężarem, jak niewątpliwie trudno będzie powiedzieć Harry’emu o swojej decyzji.  
***

                Przekazanie wiadomości Liamowi i Zaynowi jest dość proste, jeśli ma być szczery.

                Oni ściskają go i całują jego włosy i mówią mu, że wiedzieli od początku, że był przeznaczony do sukcesu.

  - Ale ja nawet jeszcze nic nie  _zrobiłem_. – Louis uśmiecha się, przewracając oczami.

  - Ach, ale zrobisz. – Deklaruje Zayn.

  - Wierzymy w ciebie, Lou – dodaje Liam, a skóra wokół jego oczu się marszczy.

                Louis prycha.

  - Chłopak już wie? – Zayn pyta niepewnie.

                Każdy ślad uśmiechu nagle znika z twarzy Louisa.

  - Wezmę to za nie – mruczy Zayn w tym samym czasie, gdy Liam mówi:

  - Obiecaj, że nie zapomnisz nas kiedy podbijesz Wall Street?

                Louis potrząsa głową i bierze Liama w duszący uścisk, zanim pociera boleśnie knykciami jego głowę.

  - Nie mógłbym was zapomnieć, dupki, nawet, gdybym próbował.

  - Będziemy prześladować cię w każdym śnie, więc… – śmieje się Zayn.

                Louis pcha Liama na Zayna i śmieje się czule do tych dwóch idiotów.

  - Będę za wami tęsknić, chłopcy.

  - Nie zapomnij, że cię kochamy, tak? – mówi Zayn, uśmiechając się szczerze.

  - Przekroczymy dla ciebie ocean. – Liam dodaje. – Tak, lepiej nas zaproś.

                Zayn buczy w zgodzie.

  - Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć Nowy Jork.

  - Hej! – Louis prycha na znak protest. –  A co ze mną?

  -  _Co_  z tobą? – Zayn rechocze, a jego oczy są jasne i psotne.

                Louis wydyma dolną wargę.

  - Nie chcesz odwiedzić  _mnie?_

  - Erm-mhm, tak, oczywiście, że chcemy! – Mruga Liam.

  - Jak  _śmiesz_? – Louis pstryka go w ucho.

                I, w zasadzie, tak to wygląda.

***

                Powiedzenie Niallowi i Shelby okazuje się być  _trochę_  trudniejsze.

  - Ty  _cioto_  – wrzeszczy Shelby, szturchając Louisa w ramię. – Jak możesz mi to  _robić_?

                Niall przewraca czule oczami.

  - Ignoruj ją, Lou. W każdym razie, myślę, że to jest cholernie genialne! Będziesz niesamowity, cokolwiek wybierzesz! Jestem tego pewny.

  - Dzięki, stary. – Louis uśmiecha się.

                Niall jest kochany, naprawdę. Louis  _zdecydowanie_  będzie tęsknił za tym szczęśliwym, pozytywnym nastawieniem.

  - O,  _nie_! – Shelby płacze. – Dlaczego mówisz mi to  _teraz_ , Lewis!? Po wszystkim, co przeszliśmy? Nie mogłeś być na tyle przyzwoity, by powiedzieć mi, że aplikowałeś do programu  _za granicą!?_

  - Shelby, o mój Boże, uspokój się – mruczy Louis.

  - Uspokój się?! – krzyczy Shelby. – Jak mam się  _uspokoić_ , kiedy mój najlepszy przyjaciel  _opuszcza mnie_  by jechać do pieprzonego Nowego Jorku?!

                Louis marszczy brwi, a jego serce tonie. Czuje łzy wypełniające jego oczy i odwraca się od przyjaciół, by nie zauważyli jego stanu.

                Ale Shelby wciąż jest w stanie odczuwać jego emocje  _z_  nim, jak zawsze. Ponieważ nagle, mała małpka wspina się na ciało Louisa i pachnie ona jak arbuz i  _dom_. I tak, w tym momencie Louis wie, że Shelby jest i zawsze będzie jedną z jego  _najlepszych_  przyjaciół, ponieważ ktoś, kto niemal telepatycznie może odczuwać te same emocje co ty, to musi  _znaczyć_  dla ciebie w dłuższej perspektywie, prawda? Oczywiście, na pewno.

  - Kocham cię, Lou. – Shelby szepcze w pierś Louisa. – Będę za tobą  _tak_  bardzo tęskniła, ale obiecaj mi, że zostaniemy w kontakcie?

                Louis może usłyszeć w głosie swoich przyjaciół emocje i kiedy mówi, nie może powstrzymać emocji w swoim głosie.

  - Też cię kocham, Shell-belle. I zawsze będę z tobą w kontakcie, nie ważne, gdzie jestem, tak? Tylko nie zapomnij  _mnie_ , dobrze?

                Shelby śmieje się rozmytym śmiechem.

  - Jestem taka zadowolona, że byłam mistrzem ceremonii twoich głupich Nagród Sportowych.

                Louis zamiera nagle. Ponieważ ten dzień był dniem, który przewrócił cały jego świat do góry nogami. Nie tylko poznał Shelby tej nocy, ale poznał Nialla.  _I_ tego dnia – w rzeczywistości – zaczął cały swój związek z Harrym.

  - Och, Lou. – Shelby mówi, nagle strapiona, odsuwając się z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Nie powiedziałeś jeszcze Harry’emu, prawda?

                Louis potrząsa głową i ociera oczy.

  - Wie, że przyjęli mnie do programu, ale nie wie jeszcze, że zdecydowałem się jechać.

                Niall owija jedną rękę o ramię Louisa, a drugie wokół talii Shelby.

  - To w porządku, stary. On kocha cię wystarczająco, by cię wspierać.

                Shelby potakuje gorączkowo.

  - Oczywiście, Lou. Nie myśl, że on cię za to znienawidzi, ponieważ tak nie będzie.

                Louis wzdycha.

  - Wiem to. Ale wciąż. Jest ta część mnie, która nie chce mu powiedzieć, ponieważ kiedy to zrobię, to stanie się  _prawdziwe._  Nie mogę tego wyjaśnić, ale. Harry jest dla mnie wszystkim, tak? Kiedy to będzie koniec z nim, wtedy nie będę miał nic.

                Niall potrząsa głową.

  - Harry zawsze będzie twoim przyjacielem, Lou. Pomogłeś mu stać się silniejszą osobą. Nie pozwoli ci po prostu zniknąć z jego życia na dobre, słyszysz?

  - Przynajmniej zostaniecie przyjaciółmi. – Shelby mówi łagodnie. – Nie skreślaj go tak szybko, dobrze?

                Louis przygryza wargę.

  - Dobrze, zgaduję, że nie powinienem. – Jego telefon zaczyna wibrować, więc wyciąga go i widzi połączenie od Harry’ego. – O wilku mowa. – Uśmiecha się.

  - Lou! – Harry wita go. – Jak się masz, kochanie?

                Louis nie może powstrzymać się od ciepłego uśmiechu.

  - W porządku, Hazza, a co u ciebie?

  - Dobrze. – Harry odpowiada natychmiast i Louis może  _wyczuć_  uśmiech w jego głosie. – Właściwie chciałem cię o coś zapytać?

  - Strzelaj – mówi Louis.

                Shelby i Niall patrzą na niego z wiedzącymi uśmieszkami i Louis przelotnie myśli, że ta dwójka będzie razem na zawsze.

  - Cóż, wiesz że jest to wesołe miasteczko u nas, tak? – Zaczyna Harry. – Zastanawiałem się, czy chciałbyś iść tam dziś wieczorem ze mną? Moglibyśmy zobaczyć  _Casablance_  w samochodowym kinie, jeśli się na to piszesz.

                Louis czubkiem swoich vansów rysuje kółka na trawie. Czuje się jak mała dziewczynka w szkole podstawowej z zauroczeniem, ale to go nie powstrzymuje.

  - Podoba mi się to, Harry.

                Harry oddycha z ulgą.

  - Dobrze. Przyjadę po ciebie koło dwudziestej?

  - Brzmi idealnie.

                Harry odchrząkuje.

  - Kocham cię, Lou.

                Louis czuje, jakby jego własne gardło zacisnęło się z nagłą emocją.

  - Też cię kocham, Haz.

***

Louis dostaje wiadomość od Harry’ego o 20:01 tego wieczora.

_Harry: Pospiesz się!!!!!! Jestem na zewnątrz!!!!!!xx_

                Louis uśmiecha się i chwyta wiatrówkę tylko na wypadek, gdyby zrobiło się chłodno. Żegna się z mamą i biegnie do drzwi, zanim nawet minie minuta odkąd Harry do niego napisał.

  - Ktoś jest chętny. – Harry uśmiecha się,kiedy Louis biegnie do jego samochodu i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi.

                Bez odpowiedzi, Louis praktycznie rzuca się na Harry’ego, całując go skromnie i głęboko w usta.

  - Cześć – mówi w końcu, odsuwając swoje wargi od Harry’ego, a zamiast tego stykając razem ich czoła.

  - Cóż,  _czeeeść_. – Harry mówi bez tchu.

                Louis chichocze i odsuwa się, zapinając pas.

  - Noc jest młoda, Haroldzie. Jedźmy!

  - Jak pan sobie życzy – mówi Harry przesadnie szykownym akcentem, salutując mu jak marynarz.

                Wesołe miasteczko jest tylko kilka minut poza miastem i jest nieźle zatłoczone, kiedy Harry i Louis przyjeżdżają.

  - Dobrze, że nie musimy szukać parkingu w tym bałaganie – mamrocze Harry.

                Louis mruczy w zgodzie.

  - Kiedy zaczyna się film?

                Harry zatrzymuje się przed gigantycznym ekranem. W chwili, kiedy wyjmuje kluczyki ze stacyjki, film pojawia się na ekranie.

  - Zgaduję, że teraz – chichocze.

  - Powinniśmy opuścić okna? – pyta Louis.

  - Umm, chcesz zamiast tego wyjść na zewnątrz? Moglibyśmy usiąść na masce.

  - Zatem chodźmy. – Louis uśmiecha się.

                Harry sięgnął dwa koce z tyłu. Kiedy wysiedli z samochodu, rozłożył jeden z nich na masce. Potem, kiedy on i Louis w końcu na nim usiedli, okrył ich drugim.

 - Nie myśl, że nie rozumiem twojej gry, Styles. – Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Wiem, że robisz to wszystko, by się do mnie przytulić.

  - Masz rację. – Wzdycha Harry. – Przyłapałeś mnie. Zatem zgaduję, że tego nie potrzebujemy. – Próbuje się nie uśmiechać, kiedy ściąga koc z Louisa.

  - Nie miałem na myśli, że nie  _chcę_  się z tobą przytulać. – Louis robi kwaśną minę.

                Harry śmieje się i obejmuje ramieniem Louisa, przyciągając go do swojego boku. Louis wysuwa ramię, by objąć pas Harry’ego i  _czuje_  to, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że razem pasują idealnie. Jednak, nie myśli o tym dużo, ponieważ wie, że to skończy się jedynie bólem.

                Trzymają się za ręce przez cały film. Dla kogoś z zewnątrz, kto spojrzałby na tych dwóch młodych chłopców, wyglądali by jak perfekcyjna para. Ale w rzeczywistości, ponad nimi unosi się coś jak chmura rozpaczy, obaj mają słowa, które muszą być podzielone. Kiedy film niemal dobiega końca, Louis nie może dłużej wytrzymać.

  - Harry, musimy porozmawiać – mówi łagodnie.

                Patrzy na swojego chłopaka i widzi, jak ten się spina; ale nie może także nie zauważyć obojętności w oczach Harry’ego. Wie, że on także nie oglądał filmu. Harry przygryza wargę.

  - Co jest, Lou? – pyta niepewnie, chociaż wie o czym będzie ta rozmowa.

  - Chodzi o… Chodzi o uniwerek. – Zaczyna Louis. – Podjąłem moją… decyzję.

                Harry kiwa i w końcu patrzy na Louisa. Wygląda na zmęczonego.

  - Ja… Myślę, że jadę do Ameryki tej jesieni. – Louis mówi cicho.

                To niemal szept i Harry jest pewny, że przegapiłby słowa Louisa, gdyby nie czytał z jego warg. Bierze głęboki oddech, a potem przyciąga Louisa do uścisku, który jest niezręczny przez ich pozycję.

  - Jestem taki szczęśliwy dla ciebie, kochanie.

                Louis czuje ukłucie łez i naprawdę nie może tego powstrzymać.

  - Harry, proszę, nie myśl, że wybieram  _to_  ponad nas. Kocham cię tak bardzo, że dosłownie  _nie wiem_  co mam ze sobą zrobić.

                Harry trzęsie się naprzeciw ciała Louisa i pociąga nosem.

  - Wiem, kochany. Też cię kocham i jestem  _szczęśliwy_  dla ciebie i właściwie jestem zadowolony, że podjąłeś taką decyzję.

                Louis przełyka ślinę i odsuwa się.

  - Naprawdę? – pyta ostrożnie, patrząc w błyszczące oczy Harry’ego.

  - Naprawdę. – Zgadza się Harry. – Chcę tego, co najlepsze dla ciebie i myślę, że pójście do szkoły w Ameryce właśnie takie jest.

  - Ale gdzie to nas zostawia? – Louis zastanawia się na głos, desperacko ściskając dłoń Harry’ego.

  - Cóż – zaczyna Harry. – Co chciałbyś zrobić?

                Louis patrzy na swojego chłopaka i lekko potrząsa głową.

  - To nie jest o  _mnie_ , wiesz? Jesteś w tym związku tak samo, jak ja. Co  _ty_  chcesz zrobić?

                Harry zaciska usta.

  - Jeśli mam być szczery? Chciałbym być twoim chłopakiem do dnia, kiedy wyjedziesz. – Wzrusza nieśmiało ramionami.

  - Mi też się to podoba. – Louis uśmiecha się lekko. – Ale tylko, jeśli jesteś pewien.

                Harry prycha.

  - Oczywiście, że jestem pewien. Myślę, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie, wiesz. Dla… Dla późniejszego zamknięcia czy cokolwiek. By powiedzieć  _hej. Przynajmniej próbowaliśmy._ Wiesz?

                Louis uśmiecha się.

  - Wiem. Chcę żyć z dobrymi wspomnieniami ciebie i nas.

                Harry patrzy w dół, na ich złączone dłonie.

  - Hej, Lou?

  - Hmm?

  - Czy… Myślisz, że możemy zostać przyjaciółmi, kiedy się przeprowadzisz?

  - Myślę, że bardzo bym chciał, Harry. – Louis przełyka ślinę.

                Harry uśmiecha się do niego, z oczami mokrymi od łez.

  - Dobrze. Nie wydaje mi się, abym mógł stracić cię całego od razu.

  - Nigdy mnie nie stracisz – mówi Louis łamiącym się głosem.

                Szturcha go ramieniem, w próbie rozjaśnienia humoru. Harry wzdycha i przerzuca rękę przez ramię Louisa, a ten rozpływa się w objęciach chłopaka. Kiedy końcowe napisy przewijają się przez ekran, Louis szepcze w ucho Harry’ego:

  - Będzie dobrze, prawda, Harry?

                Harry kiwa pewnie, z determinacją w oczach.

  - Będzie idealnie.

***

                Sprawy wydają się dziać całkiem szybko po randce Harry’ego i Louisa. Louis dostaje e-mail z administracji Uniwersytetu w Manchasterze, mówiący, że potwierdzili jego pozycję na uniwerku w Nowym Jorku. Radzą mu także zdobyć jak najszybciej bilet.

                Więc, Louis zanurza się w swoim rachunku oszczędnościowym i kupuje bilet w jedną stronę z Harrym u boku. Potem, Anne i Jay zabierają Louisa na zakupy po nowe ciuchy i inne takie; Harry wciąż jest przy jego boku.

                Wręczenie świadectw jest gorączkową sprawą. Do Harry’ego przylatują kuzynki z całego kraju i. Cóż. Louis nie ma nikogo oprócz mamy, Liama i Zayna.

                Anne i Jay decydują się urządzić swoim dzieciom imprezę zakończeniową. Więc nawet tego dnia, Harry i Louis mogą stać u swego boku.

                Po zakończeniu, cóż, jest lato. I Louis musi wyjechać na początku sierpnia, by mógł dotrzeć do Nowego Jorku wystarczająco wcześnie, by ustawić się w swoim dormitorium  _i_  „odkryć” miasto. Więc w rzeczywistości, to jest tak, że ma tylko czerwiec i lipiec, by rozdzielić czas między mamą i Harrym, i Shelby, i Niallem, i Liamem, i Zaynem. To dość szalone, tak jak tego oczekiwał.

                Spędza każdy dzień z mamą, ucząc się małych życiowych lekcji i sztuczek, na przykład jak znaleźć najtańsze i najzdrowsze jedzenie w supermarketach. I każdego dnia spędza godzinę przekonując mamę, że  _tak_ , poradzi sobie sam i  _tak_ , jest teraz dużym chłopcem.

                Potem, jego mama spędza co najmniej godzinę przekonując go, że podjął dobrą decyzję, wybierając studnia w Nowym Jorku.

                To bałagan. Spędza każde popołudnie z Shelby i w lodziarni, w której dziewczyna pracuje i Niall też tam jest, oczywiście. Potem, udaje mu się spędzić resztę dnia z Harrym, Liamem i Zaynem w warsztacie taty Zayna.

                Wygłupiają się i gadają, i po prostu  _cieszą_  się swoim towarzystwem, ponieważ  _kto wie_ , ile czasu minie, nim znów będą wszyscy razem? Harry został przyjęty przez Liama i Zayna bardzo dobrze i starzy przyjaciele Louisa obiecali mu, że będą się nim opiekować. (W zamian, Harry obiecał mu, że on także będzie opiekował się Ziamem.)

                Potem, w nocy, albo Harry przychodzi do Louisa, albo Louis idzie do Harry’ego. Ich mamy nie mają nic przeciwko, jeśli wiedzą, gdzie są ich synowie. (I zmusiły Harry’ego i Louisa, by obiecali, że będą  _bezpieczni_ i  _na litość boską chłopcy, nie bądźcie_ zbyt _głośno, dobrze?_ )

                Kochają się każdej pojedynczej nocy (i czasami także rankiem), ponieważ koniec jest bliski i, by być szczerym, to może się już nigdy więcej nie zdarzyć.

  _To idealne_ , myśli Louis. Jego ostatnie dwa miesiące w domu są absolutnie idealne, a on jest  _tak_  szczęśliwy.

                Więc kiedy nadchodzi dzień jego wyjazdu, Louis pozwala Harry’emu przyszpilić się do łóżka i kochać się po raz ostatni. Harry zostawia siniaki na skórze Louisa, jako przypomnienie tego, co mają – co  _mieli?_  – i Louis życzy sobie, by móc na stałe wytatuować je na swoim ciele, ponieważ. Ponieważ Harry zawsze będzie częścią niego, nieważne co się stanie.

                Zanim Harry i Louis opuszczają pokój Louisa tego poranka, Louis rozgląda się po swojej prawie pustej sypialni. Jego ulubione zdjęcia i książki, i plakaty, i brania, i rzeczy zostały przeniesione i schludnie spakowane w sześć walizek. Naprawdę nie może uwierzyć, że to się dzieje.

                Jego ciało jest niemal zdrętwiałe z podekscytowania i strachu i wszystko, co Louis czuje, to dłoń Harry’ego ściskająca jego. Patrzy na swojego chłopaka – na swojego _Harry’ego_  – z zupełnym oszołomieniem w oczach.

                Harry uśmiecha się i to jest szczere i Louis naprawdę kocha tego chłopaka za bycie tak  _silnym_  dla niego i za bycie tak niewytłumaczalnie  _dobrym_.

  - Harry, zawsze będę cię kochać, wiesz. – Louis mówi przez łzy. Było zbyt wiele łez przez te ostatnie kilka tygodni, ale każda wypływająca kropla jest szczera, wypełniona emocjami i kawałkiem jego serca. – Nauczyłeś mnie tak wiele i nigdy ci się nie odpłacę.

                Harry przyciska swoje usta do tych Louisa po raz ostatni. Pocałunek jest słodko-gorzki, wypełniony miłością i niewypowiedzianym smutkiem.

  - Też cię kocham, Lou – mówi naprzeciw jego warg. – Zawsze będę tu dla ciebie.

  - To samo, Harry – mówi Louis, a łzy zasłaniają mu widok. Potem bierze głęboki oddech. – Przypuszczam, że powinniśmy iść. Mama będzie zła, jeśli przegapię swój lot, skoro jest tak chętna do wykopania mnie stąd.

                Harry śmieje się przez łzy i szturcha go w zabawie.

  - Kretyn. Nikt nie chce, byś wyjechał.

                Louis uśmiecha się i wzrusza ramionami.

  - Chodźmy, Hazza.

                Harry pomaga Louisowi wrzucić walizki do bagażnika, podczas gdy Jay i Anne cicho rozmawiają; i kiedy kończą, Louis biegnie do środka by skorzystać z toalety i po raz drugi sprawdzić, czy wszystko wziął. Jay przyciąga Harry’ego do uścisku tak szybko, jak Louis znika w domu.

  - Dziękuję ci za wszystko, Harry.

                Harry uśmiecha się.

  - To była przyjemność.

                Jay potrząsa głową.

  - Jest naprawdę wielkim szczęściarzem, że cię miał.

                Harry przygryza wargę, patrząc na dom Tomlinsonów.

  - Nie.  _Ja_ jestem szczęściarzem, że mogłem mieć  _jego_.

                Zanim cokolwiek może być powiedziane w odpowiedzi, Louis wraca z małym uśmiechem na twarzy.

  - Wygląda na to, że mamy wszystko.

  - Powinniśmy jechać – mówi Jay, zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

                Ściska szybko Harry’ego i Anne. Louis kiwa i przytula Anne, która całuje go w policzek.

  - Zobaczymy się wkrótce, tak, kochanie? Powodzenia w wielkim USA!

                Louis uśmiecha się do niej i szepcze szybkie  _dziękuję, Anne_  do jej ucha. Kiedy odsuwa się, zanim kobieta zakłada okulary, widzi, że jej oczy są podejrzanie mokre i Louis  _naprawdę_  nie czuje się dobrze.

                Odwraca się do Harry’ego. Harry, z jego głupio dużymi oczami, które zawsze są szczere i jego głupimi lokami, które zawsze łaskoczą twarz Louisa, gdy się całują i z jego głupim, maniakalnym śmiechem i głupimi dołeczkami i. Louis wciąż go kocha i nie wie dlaczego zostawia miłość swojego życia za sobą, jeśli ma być szczery.

                Harry przytula go długo, ściskając lekko. Obaj płaczą cicho, ponieważ to  _nie_ powinno im się przydarzyć. Powinni być częścią małego procenta ludzi, którzy znajdują swoją miłość w liceum, ale. Najwyraźniej, życie jest wystarczająco gówniane, by rozerwać ich tylko chwilę po tym, jak się odnaleźli.

  - Nie żałuj. – Harry szepcze do ucha Louisa. – Zawsze jestem tu dla ciebie.

                Louis bierze długi, drżący oddech, odsuwając się od Harry’ego z mokrymi oczami.

  - Wzajemnie, Supermanie.

                Oczy Harry’ego rozjaśniają się w szoku.

  - Ty naprawdę-

  - Nigdy tego nie zapomnę – chichocze Louis.

  - Nigdy nie zapomnę ciebie. – Uśmiecha się Harry.

                (Obaj chłopcy nie zauważają, że ich matki płaczą cicho za swoimi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi, patrząc na to, co dzieje się przed nimi.)

                Louis uśmiecha się do Harry’ego po raz ostatni i patrzy na niego, na swoją pierwszą miłość. Macha do niego i Anne, a potem, on i jego mama są w drodze. Samochód jedzie cicho, tak jak Louis sprawdza swoje bagaże. Potem, kiedy w końcu docierają do strefy lotów między krajowych i Jay nie ma zezwolenia na pójście wgłąb lotniska, oboje się załamują. Louis przytula mocno swoją mamę i wciąż jest niepewny tego wszystkiego, niezdolny przetworzyć, że to  _rzeczywiście_  się dzieje.

  - Kocham cię, Louis. – Jay mówi pomiędzy pociągnięciami nosa. – Zawsze będziesz moim domem, nie ważne, gdzie jesteś. I jestem tu zawsze, kiedy będziesz mnie potrzebował, tak? Po prostu do mnie zadzwoń. Nie ważne o której godzinie dnia czy nocy.

                Louis kiwa głową niezdolny do powiedzenia czegokolwiek.

  - Też cię kocham, mamo. Dbaj o siebie. – Całuje jej policzki, a potem odchodzi.

                Po przejściu przez ochronę, Louis zakłada słuchawki i czeka w swoim rzędzie, by zostać wywołanym z małej poczekalni. Kiedy dostaje pozwolenie wejścia na pokład, robi to szubko, bojąc się, że jeśli dostanie dodatkową sekundę do myślenia, może uciec do swojej mamy.

                Siedzi w samolocie, kiedy wyciąga telefon, by przeczytać wiadomości, które zostały do niego wysłane w przeciągu ostatnich kilku godzin.

 _Liam (9:01): Powodzenia, stary. Zawsze dla ciebie, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował!!!xxxxx_  
Zayn (10:02): Już za tobą tęsknie, stary! Baw się dobrze w Nowym Jorku, ale nie zapomnij o nas, małych ludziach aha :)x  
Niall (10:30): Lewis! Dobrze było cię poznać, stary! Mam nadzieję, że pogadamy wkrótce na Skype! Powodzenia!

_Shelby (10:45): Ugh, Louis, kocham cię i tęsknie za tobą wow i jeszcze właściwie nie wyjechałeś wow w każdym dobrze, zadzwoń do mnie, jak tylko będziesz mógł, kochanie, karty telefoniczne nie są zbyt drogie! Powodzenia, kocham cię tak bardzo <3_

_Harry (10:50): Nie myśl dwa razy, jest w porządku._

                I to jest właśnie tu. Wiadomość Harry’ego – jego idealnie wymierzony cytat Boba Dylana – sprawia, że wszystkie wątpliwości Louisa wylatują przez okno. Ponieważ jeśli chłopak tak inteligentny jak Harry mówi, że wszystko będzie dobrze, tak będzie. Z całą pewnością tak będzie.

                Ale pomimo tego, kiedy samolot startuje, Louis nie może nic poradzić na uczucie pustki.

                Ponieważ, jasne, ma wszystkie rzeczy, których potrzebuje. Ale, niewątpliwie, zostawił najbardziej potrzebną rzecz w domu.

                Swoje serce.


	16. Chapter 16

★゜・。。・゜☆゜・。★。・゜☆ ゜・。。・゜★ ゜・。。。・゜☆ ゜・。★ 。・゜☆ ゜・。。・゜★

_Pięć lat później_

★゜・。。・゜☆゜・。★。・゜☆ ゜・。。・゜★ ゜・。。。・゜☆ ゜・。★ 。・゜☆ ゜・。。・゜★

  - Ryan. – Louis jęczy, odwracając się, tak więc teraz leży na brzuchu. Chowając twarz w poduszce, mamrocze. – Wyłącz to.

                Jego słowa są stłumione, niezrozumiałe; pochłonięte przez pierzaste wnętrze poduszki.

  - Co? – Ryan skrzeczy.

                Louis wzdycha głęboko – to jest dość trudne, zważając na to, iż jego twarz jest pogrzebana w  _poduszce_  – i wskazuje w kierunku swojego stolika nocnego, szczególnie w miejsce gdzie, jak ma nadzieje, wciąż jest jego telefon. Podłączył go na noc do ładowarki, ale – cóż. Sprawy zrobiły się trochę  _intensywne_ , delikatnie mówiąc. Kto wie, gdzie skończył.

                Louis czuje, jak łóżko ugina się obok niego, kiedy Ryan przysuwa się bliżej, starając się sięgnąć do stolika. Przerzuca się nad w połowie nagimi plecami Louisa, a potem chwyta telefon i wyłącza jego alarm.

  - Jezu. – Ryan oddycha i Louis może wyczuć słowa przyciśnięte do swojej skóry, gdy gardło Louisa spoczywa gdzieś w okolicach dolnej części jego kręgosłupa. – Jestem cholernie zmęczony – skrzeczy, nie ruszając się.

  - Tak, cóż. Ja jestem zmęczony  _i_  obolały. – Louis mamrocze w poduszkę.

                Ryan śmieje się i klepie tyłek Louisa.

  - Teraz wynoś się z łózka, ty gnojku. Czas, abyś zarobił trochę kasy.

  - Nie mogę zadzwonić i powiedzieć, że jestem chory czy coś? – pyta Louis, obracając głowę, więc w końcu może właściwie oddychać.

                Widzi nogi Ryana, ale górna część ciała mężczyzny jest ukryta, wciąż spoczywając gdzieś na ciele Louisa.

  - Nie,  _nie_  możesz. – Beszta go Ryan. – Masz dzisiaj to mega-super ważne spotkanie czy coś.

  - Cholera – skrzeczy Louis, a jego ciało się spina. – Kurwa! Złaź ze mnie, Ryan, muszę iść!

                Ryan prycha i robi, co mu powiedziano (chociaż raz).

  - Cokolwiek powiesz, boobear.

                Louis przewraca oczami, jednocześnie zwlekając się z łózka. Spieszy się do łazienki, chcąc wziąć prysznic, ale krzywi się za każdym razem, gdy jego stopy dotykają ziemi. Ryan śmieje się i woła za nim:

  - Nie zapomnij odebrać dzieci po pracy, kochanie! I musimy zrobić zakupu! I-

  - Zamknij się, ty dupku! – krzyczy Louis, kiedy jest pod prysznicem.

                Ponownie przewraca oczami, ale czule. Nie chciałby mieć innych poranków.

                (Może.)

***

  - Więc, jak wszyscy wiecie….

                Kontynuuje pan Branwell, przeglądając jakieś papiery. Siedzi u szczytu długiego, szklanego stołu, tuż pod ekranem projektora, który pokazuje główne pomysły całego spotkania. Gdy pan Branwell podnosi się szybko ze swojego wygodnie wyglądającego skórzanego fotela, ekran ponad nim zmienia się natychmiast by pokazać więcej  _notatek_.

                Louis podnosi brwi, zainteresowanie wreszcie się w nim wzbudza, gdy widzi swoich kolegów – wszyscy dwudziestopięcioletni, którzy służą z nim w Board – wspólnie prostujących się i odchrząkujących. To było długie spotkanie dla  _wszystkich_  – tak, dwie i pół godziny są specjalnie  _długie_  dla biznesowego spotkania – i teraz, w końcu nadszedł moment prawdy.

  - Jak wszyscy wiecie – powtarza pan Branwell. – Międzynarodowa, spotkanie firmy J&J będzie w przyszłym tygodniu.

                W pomieszczeniu robi się nawet ciszej. Papiery nie są już przekładane, a kawa przestała być siorbana; napięcie w pokoju jest teraz gęste. Louis może wyczuć to w ograniczeniu oddechów, które cudem jest w stanie wziąć.

  - Cóż – mówi Branwell, podnosząc głowę i oblizując usta. – Kto chciałby jechać?

                Nikt się nie rusza. W zasadzie, Louis jest dość pewien tego, że widzi Iana, faceta, którego biuro jest na końcu korytarza, którzy całkowicie przestaje oddychać. Sam Louis przechodził jedynie raz przez ten „proces”. W końcu, mimo wszystko, pracował dla J&J przez dwa lata.

                I co to były za dwa lata. Louis nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się jednocześnie tak zmartwiony, przygnębiony, zaniepokojony, zadowolony, nerwowy, chory i pełen zachwytu. Nauczył się także, że nie ważne jak wiele wyczerpujących godzin w życiu spędzi w biurze, to wszystko się opłaca. Był zdolny do nawiązania licznych przyjaźni, jak również nauczenia się czegoś interesującego i nowego każdego dnia w czasie, który spędził w J&J. A emocjonalny chaos zdecydowanie opłacił się za każdym razem, gdy otrzymał czek co dwa tygodnie.

                Louis przygryza wargę i stara się nie uśmiechać. To dziwne, ale czasami Louis ma te momenty, kiedy po prostu zaczyna myśleć o pracy i – BAM! Nagle uświadamia sobie, że _to jest jego życie_. Wyrobił sobie imię; jest teraz znany jako jeden z najbardziej sukcesywnych księgowych na świecie. I pomyśleć, że zajęło mu dwa lata, by dostać się na „szczyt”, jak niektórzy to nazywają. Ta myśl go fascynuje, pozostawia bez tchu i z błyszczącymi oczyma za każdym razem, gdy myśli o tym  _gdzie pracuje_  i  _z kim pracuje_  i, co więcej  _dla kogo pracuje_. Jest częścią największej międzynarodowej firmy księgowej i – jest po prostu naprawdę  _wdzięczny_  za wszystkie szanse, jakie mu dano.

                Wraca myślami do siebie samego z liceum, zaledwie pięć lat temu i-

                Nie.

                 _Przestań_.

                Louis bierze głęboki wdech i zamyka oczy na sekundę.  _Spotkanie nie jest miejscem by wspominać_ , mówi sobie. Ponownie panuje nad sytuacją i widzi Branwella, uśmiechającego się do wszystkich ze swojego miejsca u szczytu stołu. Ma ochotę przewrócić oczami; ten mężczyzna  _żyje_ , by powodować, że sprawy robią się niezręczne, więc to żadne zaskoczenie, iż panuje cisza przez kilka minut, zanim Branwell pęka.

  - Dobrze – warczy. – Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. To dlatego już wybrałem trzech ludzi.

                Napięcie w pomieszczeniu niemal się zagęszcza. Nikt nie odważa się poruszyć mięśniem.

  - Pierwszy… – mówi Branwell, gdy otacza powoli stół, z ramionami założonymi na piersi, gdy gapi się na swoich pracowników. Jednak nikt nie nawiązuje z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. – Ron Schmucker. – Branwell oświadcza chłodno.

                Ron – wysoki blondyn, który mógłby uchodzić za modela Forda – wzdycha głośno, a jego policzki przechodzą w róż.

  - Ja?

                Branwell ignoruje jego komentarz całkowicie.

  - Potem wybrałem Lucy Fields.

                Drobna brunetka z jasnymi oczami uśmiecha się natychmiast i kiwa głową. Jest zapierająco dech w piersiach piękna – niemal przypomina Shelby – i Louis przelotnie zastanawia się, dlaczego wcześniej jej nie zauważył.

  - I w końcu. – Branwell wzdycha, zatrzymując się przy swoim krześle, gdy okrążył cały stół. – Będziecie pod nadzorem Louisa Tomlinsona.

                Brwi Louisa wystrzeliwują w górę, oczy robią się wyłupiaste w oczodołach. Odchrząkuje i kiwa stanowczo głową.

  - Tak, proszę pana.

                Branwell uśmiecha się.

  - Dobrze. Cóż, domyślam się, że jestem wam winien jakieś wyjaśnienie. Ale zasadniczo, spotkanie będzie w tym roku w Londynie i… – Uśmiech Branwella zmienia się w wyszczerzenie zębów, gdy przerywa. – Wasza trójka jest najbardziej  _czarująca_  w naszym oddziale w Nowym Jorku. Nieprawdaż? – Branwell odwraca głowę do swojej sekretarki, która kiwa głową momentalnie, promieniejąc. Jej oczy są niemal zbyt chętne by go zadowolić i normalnie Louis zachichotałby na jej wykończony wygląd, ale. Louis nie może poświęcić jej kolejnej myśli.

                Właśnie został uświadomiony, że to spotkanie jest w  _Londynie._

                Jako, stolicy  _Zjednoczonego Królestwa?_  Gdzie nie był przez pięć lat z pewnego _powodu?_

                Serce Louisa bije szybko w piersi, a jego żołądek opada. Stara się utrzymać spokojny wyraz twarzy, nie  _pokazać_ , jak naprawdę zaniepokojony jest, ponieważ jest w _pokoju pełnym ludzi_ , na litość boską. Nie może mieć  _ataku paniki_  przed swoimi kolegami.

                Louis oddycha w kółko głęboko przez nos, obserwując, jak Branwell mówi, ale nie rozumiejąc ani jednego słowa wychodzącego z jego ust. Jak tylko wszyscy zaczęli się podnosić, Louis robi to samo, zbierając swoje rzeczy i spiesząc do drzwi, zanim ktokolwiek mógł go zatrzymać.

                Szczęśliwie, pierwszy dociera do windy i jak tylko wchodzi do niej, zaczyna _modlić się_ , by nikt nie zatrzymał jej, zanim nie dotrze na swoje piętro. Na szczęście, modły Louisa zostały wysłuchane, gdyż jest zdolny do wejścia do swojego biura bez pojedynczej konfrontacji. Ale kiedy Louis zamyka drzwi, uświadamia sobie, że nie jest sam w pokoju.

  - Więc? – Liam pyta chętnie, siadając na biurku Louisa, niemal podskakując.

  - Kurwa. – Louis oddycha, dotykając dłonią czoła.

  - To dobre kurwa, czy złe kurwa? – pyta Zayn, siedząc na krześle Louisa za jego biurkiem.

  - Zayn, co ci mówiłem na temat  _krzesła?_  – woła Louis, wdzięczny za chwilowe rozproszenie.

                Zayn prycha i wstaje, podchodząc do Louisa, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

  - Wiem, że starasz się zmienić temat, Tomlinson – chichocze.

  - Cóż, to nie zadziała. – Stwierdza Liam, podchodząc do nich.

                Louis prycha.

  - Tylko dlatego, że mieszkasz teraz w Ameryce, to  _nie_  znaczy, że możesz tak mówić.*  
  - Ach tak? – Wyzywa Zayn. – Cóż, tylko dlatego, ze mieszkasz w Ameryce  _dłużej_  niż my, to nie znaczy, że możesz się rządzić. – Wydyma wargę, gdy pstryka palcami, tworząc w powietrzu dłonią literę „z”.

  - Nie, chłopcy. – Louis uśmiecha się diabelsko. – Mogę się rządzić, ponieważ jestem waszym  _szefem_. Pamiętacie? Zatrudniłem was, bezdomnych durniów, rok temu?

  - Dla jasności, nigdy nie byliśmy  _bezdomni_. – Liam narzeka, uroczo marszcząc brwi.

  -  _Dla jasności_. – Naśladuje go Louis, dźgając Liama w policzek. Podchodzi do swojego biurka i rozsiada się na obrotowym krześle, obracając się raz. – Zgadnijcie, kto będzie reprezentował markę nowojorskiego J &J na biznesowym spotkaniu w Looooondynie. – Louis śpiewa szybko, wypełniony podekscytowaniem teraz, gdy w końcu powiedział swoim najlepszym przyjaciołom.

  - Nie ma, kurwa, mowy. – Liam i Zayn mówią razem, a ich szczęki opadają.

  - Tak! – piszczy Louis.

  - Louis. – Liam oddycha, wyraźnie zszokowany. – To… To niesamowite!

  - Cholera jasna! – krzyczy Zayn. – Zrobiłeś to, stary! Kurwa,  _zrobiłeś_  to!

                Louis chowa twarz w dłoniach.

  - Cholera, ja po prostu. – Bierze głęboki oddech, jego oczy wypełniają się łzami. – Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że dojdę tak daleko.

  - Mówiłem ci, do cholery! – woła Liam. –  _Mówiłem_  ci, że pewnego dnia podbijesz Wall Street!

                Louis chichocze, potrząsając głową w osłupieniu.

  - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

                Liam i Zayn siadają na krzesłach przed biurkiem Louisa.

  - Musisz zadzwonić do swojej mamy – mówi Liam, z oczami jasnymi z podekscytowania.

  - I do Nialla i Shelby – dodaje Zayn, uśmiechając się.

  - I… – zaczyna Liam. Ale zanim kończy zdanie, gryzie się w wargę. – Nieważne.

                Louis przełyka. Wie, co Liam chciał powiedzieć i ten fakt, że w ogóle pomyślał o tym po tych wszystkich latach, trochę boli. Louis nie wie dlaczego – ale to nie powstrzymuje jego serca przed nagłym bólem. Odchrząkuje.

  - Cholera – mówi, ponownie potrząsając głową ponieważ wciąż nie może do końca uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. – To jest jak najlepsza rzecz, która mi się zdarzyła.

                Zayn unosi brew.

  - Myślałem, że to było koronowanie na manhattańskiego  _najbardziej pożądanego kawalera?_

  - Dobrze, to jest  _druga_  najlepsza rzecz, która mi się przydarzyła. – Louis poprawia się.

                Liam śmieje się, patrząc na zegarek. Jego oczy powiększają się, gdy widzi która jest godzina.

  - Cholera. Zayn i ja jesteśmy spóźnieni na spotkanie!

                Zayn spogląda na swój zegarek i wzdycha.

  - Nie jesteśmy, Liam. Mamy pięć minut!

                Liam wygląda na spanikowanego.

  - Cóż, a co jeśli nie złapiemy windy lub coś? Jeśli będzie zepsuta i…

  - Liam. – Louis grucha. – Używałem windy i jest  _w porządku_. Ale przypuszczam, że wasza dwójka powinna pójść, tak? Jeśli jesteście spóźnieni, będę musiał was zwolnić. – Louis uśmiecha się i mruga.

                Zayn pokazuje mu środkowy palec, gdy on i Liam przechodzą przez drzwi.

  - Też się cieszę, że was zatrudniłem, dupki! – Louis woła za nimi.

                Próbuje się nie śmiać, kiedy sekretarka na jego piętrze podnosi wskazujący palec do ust, gapiąc się na niego.

                Głupie szklane ściany i drzwi.

***

                Reszta dnia minęła raczej bez żadnych powikłań. Po nadrobieniu pracy, wziął Liama i Zayna na spotkanie z Lucy i Ronem, i ich poszczególnymi zespołami. Razem wymyślili zarys prezentacji i jako, że dzień ich pracy dobiegł końca, grupa postanowiła spotkać się innym razem, by omówić swoją prezentację w sposób bardziej szczegółowy.

                Louis odpuścił propozycję Liama i Zayna, by pójść się napić, ponieważ miał randkę, na którą szedł. Jak tylko wrócił do domu, wziął prysznic i przebrał się w piżamę. Potem, po włączeniu laptopa, wziął sobie miskę płatków zbożowych.

                Teraz, gdy siedzi przed swoim MacBookiem, czekając, aż Skype się załaduje, uśmiecha się do siebie, ponieważ miał absolutnie cudowny dzień. Kiedy w końcu się loguje i odpowiada na video połączenie z Shelby, uśmiecha się już od ucha do ucha.

  - Lou! – Shelby krzyczy, podekscytowana, sprawiając, że Louis uśmiecha się jeszcze bardziej. – Spójrz na siebie, cały piękny i złoty!

  - Mów za siebie. – Louis śmieje się jasno. –  _Promieniejesz_. Nie wierzę, że bycie mamą naprawdę ci to zrobiło.

  - Och,  _zrobiło_. – Shelby wzdycha, niemal pełna podziwu. – Moja skóra jest teraz ładna  _i_ moje cycki są większe!

                Louis krztusi się.

  - Za dużo informacji, Shebe. Mówiąc o dzieciach, gdzie twoje?!

                Shelby podnosi laptopa i układa go na kolanach, i teraz Louis ma szansę zobaczyć ją bliżej, naprawdę  _wygląda_  jakby promieniała. Jej oczy są bardzo wyraźnie lśniące z miłością do jej nowego dziecka, a uśmiech wygląda, jakby była stale otumaniona. Louis decyduje tam i teraz, że jest tak  _wdzięczny_ , że wszystko ułożyło się dla Shelby i Nialla. Kocha widzieć swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę tak szczęśliwą.

  - Julia? Och, jest teraz z Niallem. Przebierał ją, ale powinni wrócić w każdej chwili!

  - Widziałem jej zdjęcia jakieś trzy miliony razy  _i_  rozmawiam z wami przez Skypa tak często, ale  _wciąż_  jestem tak cholernie podekscytowany, by znów ją zobaczyć. – Wybucha Louis.

                Shelby chichocze.

  - Spokojnie, Lou. Rozsypiesz swoje płatki.

                Louis patrzy w dół, na swoje ręce, na płatki, które niemal wylewają się z miski. Mruga.

  - Och. Racja. Zupełnie zapomniałem, że to mam. – Bierze czubatą łyżeczkę słodkich Frut Loops do ust i jęczy. – Mmm.

                Shelby marszczy nos w zdegustowaniu.

  - Ile razy mam ci mówić, byś..

  - Niall! – Louis krzyczy jak szalony. – Niall, chodź tu i powstrzymaj swoją żonę od ponownej gadki o organicznej żywności!

                Shelby wypuszcza zirytowany oddech i krzyżuje ręce na piersi.

  - Kiedy wszyscy pomrzecie dwadzieścia lat przede mną,  _wtedy_  zobaczymy, kto będzie żałował, że nie odżywiał się zdrowo.

                Louis przewraca oczami.

  - To się nigdy nie zdarzy. Nigdy nie było studiów, które…

  - Och, zobacz, to Niall i Julia. – Shelby przerywa, wyglądając, jakby jej ulżyło.

  - Jak niegrzecznie – burczy Louis.

                Shelby przesuwa laptop, więc Niall i dziecko także jest widoczne w oknie. Louis grucha, kiedy widzi swoją małą chrześnicę w ramionach ojca.

  - Julia – grucha. – Cześć, kochanie! Jak ma się dzisiaj moje ulubione dziecko? Mamusia i tatuś nie sprawiają kłopotów? Potrzebujesz, bym cię uratował, skarbie?

  - Okej, teraz  _to_  jest niegrzeczne – mówi Shelby, wgryzając się w jabłko.

                Louis mruży oczy i wytyka język, kiedy kobieta nie patrzy. Niall wyje, a Julia nawet nie kręci się w jego ramionach.

  - W porządku, Tommo?

  - W porządku, stary, a u ciebie? – Louis pyta, jedząc płatki.

  - Idealnie. – Niall krzyczy.

  - Jak wasze dziecko jest już  _odporne_  na cholernie głośny głos Nialla? – mruczy Louis.

  - Cii! – Karci go Shelby. – Żadnych nieodpowiednich słów przy dziecku.

  - Och, masz na myśli cholerny? – mówi Louis, oblizując wargi i przekrzywiając głowę. – Cholernycholernycholerny…

  - Nienawidzę cię. – Krzywi się Shelby.

  - Więc zgadnijcie co! – mówi Louis, ignorując wcześniejszy komentarz Shelby.

  - Co? – Para pyta razem.

  - Przyjeżdżam do Londynu na spotkanie biznesowe J&J!

  - Nie ma mowy! – Uśmiecha się Niall. – Cudownie, Lou!

  - Aww, znowu cię zobaczę! – mówi Shelby, głosem wypełnionym emocjami. – Poznasz swoją chrześnicę!

  - Tak! – woła Louis, a jego oczy błyszczą z łzami. – Słyszałaś to, Jules? Zobaczę cię już wkrótce!

                Dziecko wierci się w ramionach Nialla i Louis stara się powstrzymać szloch.

  - Więc, kto z tobą przyjeżdża? – Shelby pyta po tym, jak Niall zabiera Julię do jej pokoju, by położyć ją spać.

  - Umm, ludzie z mojego zespołu. Nie sądzę, by Zayn i Liam przyjechali.

  - Załamka. – Komentuje Shelby. Przygryza wargę i zaczyna z wahaniem: - Hej. Co z Ryanem?

                Louis przełyka płatki, marszcząc brwi w zmieszaniu.

  -  _Co_  z nim?

  - Och, wiesz – mówi Shelby, kręcąc rękawem swetra. – Wiem, że mówiłeś, że się nie  _umawiacie_ , ale po prostu pomyślałam, że… – Shelby przerywa, a potem potrząsa głową. – Nieważne. To głupie.

  - Nie, nie. – Louis przygryza wargę. – Co myślałaś?

                Shelby wzdycha.

  - Po prostu myślałam, że może przywieziesz go, żeby poznał twoją mamę czy coś i…

                Louis się krztusi.

 -  Co? Dlaczego  _w ogóle_  o tym pomyślałaś?

                Shelby przełyka ciężko.

  - Ja tylko… Ostatnio mówiłeś o nim dużo i, naprawdę Lou, nie masz obowiązku mówić mi z kim się umawiasz i w ogóle. Ale po prostu założyłam…

  - Shelby. – Louis mówi, starając się zwalczyć śmiech. – Naprawdę. Zaufaj mi.  _Nie_ umawiam się z nim. On jest tylko przyjacielem i tylko pieprzymy się, ponieważ obaj jesteśmy sami, a on robi to dobrze i w ogóle, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale… – Louis wykrzywia się i kładzie miskę płatków na podłodze. Pociera oczy i uśmiecha się do Shelby. – Nie mam czasu na randki – mówi słabym głosem.

                Shelby patrzy na niego wielkimi, smutnymi oczyma.

  - Och, Lou – mówi, a jej wargi drżą.

  -  _Och, Lou_  jest właściwie – mówi Louis z pojedynczą łzą spływającą mu po policzku. – Jak żałośnie, nie mogę przeboleć pieprzonego, szkolnego zauroczenia…

  - Nie mów tak. – Shelby mówi pewnie, gdy ociera oczy. To jednak na nic, gdyż łzy wciąż uciekają z jej pięknych, niebieskich oczu. I to sprawia, że Louis płacze nieco bardziej.

                Uciska grzbiet nosa, ale zanim może cokolwiek powiedzieć, Shelby kontynuuje.

  - To co miałeś z… – wzdycha. –  _Harry_ był…  _specjalny_ , Louis. Każdy mógł to zobaczyć. A część mnie wciąż jest smutna, że wy dwoje nie staraliście się  _bardziej_.

  - Spójrz na nas, Shelby. – Louis potrząsa głową. – On gra dla pieprzonego Manchester United, a ja jestem  _księgowym_  w J&J! Jesteśmy różni!

  - I dlatego to  _działało_. – Shelby stwierdza pewnie.

                Louis nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał jej mówiącej tak niezachwianym głosem.

  - Jestem zmęczony uczuciem, jakbym ciągle był w nim zakochany. – Louis mówi, złamany. – Minęło pięć pieprzonych lat i wciąż nie byłem zdolny, by ruszyć dalej.

  - Cóż, może nie było ci to pisane. – Shelby mówi miękko, wzruszając ramionami.

***

  - Masz wszystko? – pyta Ryan, wręczając Louisowi torbę.

                Louis bierze ją i kładzie na podłodze. Jest gorąco i wilgotno w Nowym Jorku, a lotnisko JFK jest zatłoczone tak, jak tego dnia, kiedy Louis tu dotarł, cały ten czas temu. (Louis nie może uwierzyć, że wraca do Londynu, gdy teraz Nowy Jork jest jego domem. Nie mniej jednak, uśmiecha się, ponieważ teraz wraca do swojego rodzinnego domu jako zmieniony mężczyzna. Musi pokazać swojej mamie i przyjaciołom, i sąsiadom, jak bardzo się rozwinął. Musi to pokazać ludziom, tak. Marzenia się spełniają.)

                Louis otwiera torbę i szybko przegląda rzeczy.

  - Paszport, prawo jazdy, zielona karta, telefon, słuchawki, iPad, USB, krem do rąk i pomadka ochronna.

                Ryan unosi brew.

  - Krem do rąk i pomadka ochronna?  _Naprawdę_ , Lou?

  - Cóż, to długi lot – mruczy Louis. – Och, i rzeczy z pracy są w mojej pierwszej walizce.

                Ryan wzdycha i odrzuca włosy z oczu.

  - Zatem w porządku. To jest to?

                Louis uśmiecha się.

  - Tak myślę.

  - Chodź tu – mówi Ryan, otwierając ramiona.

                Louis z łatwością w nie zapada, tak, jak robił to wiele razy wcześniej. (Ryan naprawdę był dla niego wspaniałym przyjacielem – właściwie pierwszym w Nowym Jorku. Wie, że sprawy nigdy nie zrobią się między nimi niezręczne i wie, że Ryan zawsze będzie go wspierał.  _To miła myśl, odchodząc_ , myśli.) Zanim Ryan go puszcza, przesuwa swoje usta do jego ucha.

  - Jeśli go znów zobaczysz, to przeznaczenie. I nie możesz go puścić. Słyszysz mnie?

                Louis przełyka i kiwa głową, a jego oczy robią się zamglone. Odchrząkując, potakuje i mówi:

  - Tak.

                Ryan ostatecznie go puszcza. I gdy Louis idzie przez lotnisko – do cholery, nawet podczas lotu – nie może powstrzymać się od myślenia o tych samych pięciu słowach, w kółko i w kółko.

 _Nie myśl dwa razy, jest w porządku_.

***

                Kiedy Louis w końcu wysiada z samolotu, raźnie idzie na miejsce spotkania, które napisała mu mama. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką widzi, kiedy osiąga znak mówiący B6 jest gigantyczny znak „BOOBEAR TOMLINSON”. Louis uśmiecha się i biegnie do mamy, zgarniając ją w łamiący kości uścisk.

  - Tęskniłem za tobą, mamo.

  - Och, ja też za tobą tęskniłam, kochanie. – Jay mówi miękko, gdy płacze.

                (A Louis płacił za przeloty swojej mamy, by odwiedziła go w Nowym Jorku co pół roku przez ostatnie dwa lata. A trzy lata przed tym, Jay przylatywała raz na rok. Ale wciąż, za każdym razem, gdy znów byli razem, to było tak, jakby widzieli się po latach. Ponieważ, jasne: Jay jest mamą Louisa, ale, co więcej, wciąż jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem. I brak możliwości, by zobaczyć mamę  _i_  najlepszego przyjaciela jest  _trudny_  dla kogoś, kto jest tak współuzależniony, jak Louis.)

                Jest dopiero czwarta po południu, więc Louis wsiada do auta i pyta:

  - Jakieś plany na resztę dnia?

                Jay marszczy brwi.

  - Lou, przykro mi, ale po prostu  _nie mogłam_  dostać wolnego dnia i prawdopodobnie powinnam zadzwonić do pracy, że jestem chora lub…

                Louis chichocze.

  - Mamo! Jest  _w porządku!_  Spokojnie. Idź do pracy, a ja zjem kolację z Niallem i Shelby i z Julią! Mamy dla siebie dwa tygodnie po moim wielkim spotkaniu.

                Jay uśmiecha się miękko.

  -  _Przypuszczam_ , że spotkanie twojej chrześnicy jest dla ciebie ważne.  _Jest_  urocza.

                Louis wzdycha marzycielsko.

  - Chcę mieć dzieci. Co za dziwna myśl.

                Jay potrząsa głową.

  - Hej, to nie jest dziwne! Będziesz miał dzieci pewnego dnia, Lou. Tylko po tym, jak się ustatkujesz, jak Shelby i Niall.

                Louis opiera głowę o ciepłą szybę.  _Ustatkujesz, ustatkujesz, ustatkujesz_  są słowem, które krąży po jego głowie. A kiedy zamyka oczy próbując odepchnąć tę myśl, nie może nic poradzić na widok jasnych, dzielonych oczu i pięknych, niesfornych loków.

                Jego serce boli, a nudny, pulsujący ból przeżuwa go aż do kolacji.

***

                Spotkanie z Shelby i Niallem jest… pełne łez, co najmniej.

                Kiedy Louis zauważa Shelby czekającą przed restauracją, biegnie, dopóki do niej nie dociera. Potem zgarnia ją do uścisku tak ciasnego, że sam ledwo może oddychać. Oboje praktycznie szlochają, kiedy Niall ich rozdziela. Najwyraźniej wywołali scenę.

                Louis przytula Nialla i płacze w jego klatkę piersiową, czując ogarniający go przypływ nostalgii po zobaczeniu swoich przyjaciół po prawie dwóch latach.

                Potem, kiedy wreszcie widzi maleńką Julie, Louis myśli, że zatraci się na dobre. Trzyma ją ostrożnie, przytulając do piersi, gdy nowe łzy wypływają z jego oczu.

  - Jest piękna – szepcze do Nialla i Shelby, jakby to był sekret.

                A gdy odwraca się, by wejść do restauracji, widzi Nialla, schylającego się, by skromnie pocałować Shelby w usta. Widok ten, tak samo jak zawiniątko szczęścia w jego ramionach, całkowicie ogrzewa jego serce. Po tym, jak Julia jest w ramionach Nialla, a ich jedzenie zamówione, Louis w końcu odchyla się na krześle i rozgląda dookoła.

  - Nie wydaje mi się, bym kiedykolwiek wcześniej tu był. – Komentuje przypadkowo.

                Niall bierze łyk swojej wody.

  - Jest nowa. Ulubione miejsce Harry’ego. Polecił ją nam. – Tak szybko, jak ostatnie słowa opuszczają usta Nialla, on i Shelby bledną. – Lou, przepraszam, ja….

                Louis potrząsa głową i się śmieje.

  - On nie jest Voldemortem, Niall. Możesz wypowiedzieć jego imię przy mnie, nie martw się o to.

  - I tak nie będzie tu dzisiaj – mówi Niall, nerwowo oblizując wargi. – Shebe, nie ma dzisiaj meczu czy coś?

                Shelby przygryza wargę.

  - Jeśli mam być szczera, nie próbuję zapamiętać jego planu od kiedy byłam w ciąży.

                Zanim Niall może jej odpowiedzieć, przybywa jedzenie.

  - Musisz spróbować wszystkiego – mówi Niall do Louisa, wskazując na różne potrawy, które chce spróbować.

                Shelby zgarnia trochę z każdej z tych potraw dla Nialla, a on zaczyna przeżuwać jedzenie, z błogim wyrazem na twarzy. Kołysze lekko śpiącą Julię drugą ręką i, naprawdę, to całkiem ujmujący widok. Shelby i Louis też zaczynają jeść, utrzymując stałą rozmowę. Niemal całkowicie kończą, gdy nagle dziesiątki błysków pojawiają się przed restauracją.

  - Jest dzisiaj burza? – Louis zastanawia się na głos, marszcząc brew. Spogląda na drzwi, gdy te się otwierają i całkowicie przegapia przerażony wyraz twarzy Shelby i Nialla.

                Ale nie przegapia Harry’ego Stylesa wchodzącego do tej samej restauracji, w której ich trójka je. I nie przegapia absolutnego  _szoku_  na twarzy Harry’ego, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotykają.

  - Cholera. – Oddycha Niall.

                Shelby uderza go w ramię i bierze długi łyk wina. Zanim ktokolwiek może obsłużyć Harry’ego przy znaku „Proszę zaczekać na wolny stolik”, on rusza do stolika Nialla, Shelby i Louisa.

  - Czy oczy mnie mylą, czy to Louis Tomlinson? – szepcze.

                Jego twarz jest znacznie bledsza od chwili, kiedy wszedł, ale serce Louisa zaciska się, gdy zauważa, że Harry wygląda niemal tak samo. Wciąż ma loki, a jego dołeczki prawdopodobnie się ukrywają. Jego mięśnie wciąż są lekko widoczne pod obcisłymi koszulkami, które lubi nosić, a jego oczy są tak zielone, jak zawsze, wypełnione jakimiś nieodgadnionymi emocjami.

                Louis oblizuje wargi i odchrząkuje. Wciąż jest oniemiały; czuje się tak, jakby był uwięziony wewnątrz metalowego pudełka, w którym co sekundę traci powietrze. Czuje się, jakby ściany zapadały się wokół niego.

  - Ja… – mówi. – Ja… Harry. – W końcu udaje mu się wyjąkać.

  - Jak się masz, Lou? – pyta Harry.

                Brzmi na szczerze przejętego i emocje skapują z każdego słowa. To jedna z rzeczy, które Louis najbardziej w nim podziwiał.

  - W porządku. – Uśmiecha się lekko. – A co u ciebie?

  - Bywało lepiej. – Harry chichocze.

  - Przepraszam? Panie Styles? – mówi kelner, który spogląda ciekawie między Louisem a Harrym. – Erm, chciałby pan, żebym przystawił tutaj krzesło?

  - Och, nie, nie chciałem się narzucać, ja tylko…

                Louis bierze głęboki oddech, pamiętając słowa Ryana.

  - Harry. Proszę, nalegam. Usiądź z nami!

                Harry przygryza wargę, a jego policzki robią się różowe. Jedynie wzrusza ramionami na kelnera, który umyka pospiesznie, by znaleźć mu krzesło.

  - Manchester United, huh? – pyta Louis z jasnymi oczami, gdy Harry siada obok niego.

                Harry uśmiecha się.

  - Tak, nic wielkiego. Nie jestem miliarderem z Wall Street czy coś.

                Louis przewraca oczami.

  - Pieniądze to nie wszystko, dzieciaku.

                Harry chichocze.

  - To było twoje marzenie! Jestem z ciebie dumny.

                Louis rumieni się, spoglądając na swój pusty talerz.

  - Ja też jestem z ciebie dumny, Harry.

                Shelby i Niall przyglądają się im, otumanieni.

  - Więc, Harry – mówi Louis po krótkiej chwili. – Zamierzasz coś zamówić?

                Harry śmieje się.

  - Właściwie, przyszedłem tu by odebrać jedzenie na wynos. Zazwyczaj jem w domu.

                Niezaskakująco, Julia wybiera właśnie ten moment, by zacząć się wiercić. Shelby próbuje ją uspokoić, ale to prowadzi jedynie do krzyku i płaczu, tak głośnego, że wszyscy w restauracji odwracają się, by spojrzeć oskarżycielsko  na ich stolik. Niall i Shelby zbierają swoje rzeczy.

  - Wybacz, Lou – mówi Shelby, wykończona. – Zobaczymy się jutro u mnie na śniadaniu z twoją mamą, okej?

  - W porządku, kochanie, do zobaczenia. – Louis woła za nią, Niall już zniknął już z Julią. Wzdycha. – Zgaduję, że też powinienem już pójść.

                Harry wygląda na strapionego.

  - Hej, Lou? Chcesz wpaść do mnie na drinka, żebyśmy mogli właściwie nadrobić czas?

                W tym momencie, Louis przypuszcza, że nie ma wiele do stracenia. Już spędził tak wiele czasu myśląc o Harrym, że może spędzenie z nim czasu zrobi coś dobrego, sprawi, że cała ta tęsknota i płacz wydadzą się warte tego wszystkiego.

  - Jasne. – Wzrusza ramionami.

                Oczy Harry’ego robią się trzykrotnie większe.

  - Naprawdę?!

  - Tak – mówi Louis, mrużąc oczy. – Chyba, że to jakaś sztuczka czy coś.

  - Dlaczego miałbym cię nabierać? – pyta Harry, szczerze zmieszany.

  - Nieważne. – Louis klepie go w ramię. – Jak tu dotarłeś? Samochodem, samolotem, statkiem, przyszedłeś…?

                Harry chichocze, a jego dołeczki w końcu są widoczne, sprawiając, że oddech Louisa utyka w gardle.

  - Przyszedłem.

  - Zatem zawiozę cię do domu – odpowiada Louis.

                To nieco żenujące, jak na bardzo pozbawionego tchu brzmi i ma nadzieję, że Harry nic z tym nie zrobi.

***

                Mieszkanie Harry’ego jest  _ogromne_. Jest przestronne, ale każdy cal jest zagracony – co, prawdopodobnie, nie ma żadnego sensu, ale Louis myśli tak, ponieważ, cóż. Jest zmęczony i nie nadąża. Mieszkanie jest w ciepłych kolorach i z ciepłym zapachem i ciepłymi zdjęciami i Louis natychmiastowo je kocha.

  - Jest cudowne – mówi, siorbiąc czerwone wino, które dał mu Harry.

  - Jest dość stare. Naprawdę myślę, że stare wino smakuje lepiej.

                Louis potrząsa głową.

  - Mam na myśli  _to_. – Uśmiecha się, wskazując ręką dookoła.

  - Och – skrzeczy Harry, powstrzymując uśmiech. – Myślałem o tym samym.

  - Naprawdę? – Louis kpi, odkładając kieliszek na stół. – Dalej, Harold! Oprowadź mnie.

                Harry uśmiecha się czule i oprowadza Louisa po mieszkaniu.

  - Uwielbiam to. – Harry dzieli się z nim, kiedy dochodzą do jego pokoju. – Nie tylko mój pokój, ale. Moje mieszkanie. – Uśmiecha się, patrząc na swoje buty. – Chciałbym tylko, żeby nie było takie puste – mamrocze.

                Louis przełyka ciężko i szturcha Harry’ego w brzuch.

  - Nie zamierzałeś otworzyć teraz drzwi do swojego pokoju i powiedzieć „a tutaj dzieje się magia”? – Louis porusza brwiami.

                Harry uśmiecha się pod nosem.

  - Rozumiem. Chcesz doświadczenie MTV Cribs**, co? – Chwyta dłoń Louisa i przybiera przesadnie podekscytowany wyraz twarzy. Potem, głosem brzmiącym jak nastoletniej, amerykańskiej dziewczyny, mówi: - Lou _is_ , spójrz! Tutaj zostały zrobione wszystkie dzieci!

  - Nie sądzę, że to mają zawsze namyśli, mówiąc o magicznych rzeczach. – Louis przewraca oczami, ale niemniej jednak wchodzi do pokoju Harry’ego.

                To największy pokój w domu, z gigantycznym łóżkiem po środku, które wygląda dla Louisa absolutnie  _niesamowicie_  w tym momencie. Więc robi jedyną rozsądną rzecz. Wskakuje na łóżko i opada na nie twarzą.

                W tej chwili czuje, że to była właściwa rzecz. Łóżko jest tak wygodne, na jakie wygląda, niemal jakby zostało zrobione z chmur. Jednak, gdy tylko Louis zaciąga się zapachem  _Harry’ego_ , jego zmysły szaleją. Nagle uderzają w niego wspomnienia; wspomnienia, jak dawno, dawno temu,  _jego_  łóżko pachniało jak Harry.

                Louis czuje, jak łóżko ugina się obok niego. Siada stopniowo i krzyżuje nogi. Harry wciąż leży przed nim i w tym momencie, Louis uświadamia sobie, że ma cholernie dużo do powiedzenia.

  - Jak pogodzić się z faktem, że całkiem prawdopodobnie zniszczyłem swoje życie? – szepcze.

                Wie, że Harry usłyszał co powiedział, ponieważ ciało wyższego chłopaka spina się natychmiastowo.

  - Lou?

  - Mam na myśli, jasne. – Kontynuuje. – Osiągnąłem moje marzenie. Ale czy to było w ogóle ważne marzenie, na początku? Czy nie powinienem ustawić mojej podróży na jeden cel, którym powinno być to, aby być szczęśliwy?

  - Nie jesteś teraz szczęśliwy, Lou? – pyta Harry.

                Brzmi na złamanego, jakby już znał odpowiedź; prawdopodobnie ponieważ odpowiedziałby w ten sam sposób.

  - Życie bez ciebie, Harry – zaczyna.

                Musi przerwać, by złapać oddech; nie wie już, co mówi, ale wie, że to jest to, co powinien powiedzieć dawno,  _dawno_  temu.

  - Życie bez ciebie było jak tonięcie. Każdego dnia zapadałem głębiej w wodę, bez nadziei na wydostanie się. Nie powinieneś puszczać mnie tamtego lata. – Louis pociąga nosem. – Zawsze wiedziałem, że moje życie zaczęło się z tobą i. I w jakiejś części mojego umysłu uświadomiłem sobie, że moje życie także kończy się z tobą.

                Harry siada wtedy, przysuwając się do niego bliżej.

  - Wiesz dlaczego jestem szczęśliwy, że odszedłeś? – pyta.

  - Dlaczego?

  - Ponieważ teraz jestem świadom tego, jak wiele  _znaczysz_  dla mnie, Louis. Byłeś po prostu… zawsze  _tutaj_ , wcześniej i nie rozumiałem, jak samotny, jak pusty, jak złamany będę się czuł bez ciebie i. Teraz to rozumiem i nie chcę więcej, nie chcę pozwolić ci odejść.

                Louis śmieje się rozmytym śmiechem.

  - Więc nie rób tego.

  - Wciąż cię kocham, Lou. – Harry mówi gorliwie, z oczami lśniącymi od łez, czekającymi by spłynąć.

  - Nigdy nie pozwoliłeś mi kochać kogoś innego, Harry. To zawsze byłeś ty. – Potem, jak sekret, Louis wyznaje. – Wciąż chcę być z tobą.

  - Lou, co z twoją pracą? Moją pracą? Naszymi różnymi  _życiami_? – Harry pyta nerwowo, a jego warga drży.

  - Harry, myślę, że wiem teraz, że jeśli chcemy, żeby to zadziałało… – Louis chwyta dłoń Harry’ego w swoją i złącza ich palce, zauważając, raz jeszcze, jak idealnie do siebie pasują. – Musimy przedłożyć naszą miłość nad wszystko inne. – Całuje jego knykcie. – Jesteś gotów to zrobić?

  - Byłem gotów zrobić to wszystko dnia, w którym powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz. – Harry mówi, pozbawiony tchu.

                Louis uśmiecha się, nieśmiało przygryzając wargę.

   - Na co czekasz, Harry? Zamierzasz mnie pocałować czy co?

  - Pokażę ci, jaka magia się tutaj dzieje, to na pewno. – Harry chichocze.

  - To obietnica?

  - Jasne, że tak.

                (Louis i Harry obaj jakoś wiedzieli, gdzieś w głębi swoich umysłów, że wrócą do siebie w pierwszej chwili, w której będą sami ze sobą. Nie można zmienić nieuniknionego.)

***

                Kiedy Harry budzi go tego poranka, Louis uświadamia sobie, że prawdopodobnie powinien zadzwonić do swojej mamy, by dać jej znać gdzie jest. Może nie jest już nastolatkiem, ale jego mama wciąż się o niego martwi tak, jakby był.

  - Harry – jęczy. – Muszę użyć twojego telefonu, kochanie.

                Harry patrzy na niego czule, leżąc na kanapie, z rozłożonymi kończynami.

  - Erm, myślę że jest na komodzie w moim pokoju.

                Louis uśmiecha się do niego, zanim żwawo wchodzi do pokoju Harry’ego – co okazuje się być nieco trudne, gdyż wciąż jest bardzo obolały z wydarzeń z poprzedniej nocy – zanim zwalnia i podchodzi do komody, uśmiechając się na zaniedbany wygląd łóżka. Potem, staje na palcach, by rozejrzeć się za telefonem Harry’ego. Ale w zamian znajduje dwie rzeczy, które sprawiają, że ma atak histerii.

                Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Louis widzi, jest kawałek kartki, która jest dość zmięta i wygląda na starą. Jest zatytułowana „Lista Zakupów” i to zdecydowanie jest pismo Jay i Louisa. Wspominając, Louis łączy kartkę do tego dokładnego dnia, kiedy Harry dostał to od niego, jak pamięta prawie  _wszystko_  o czasie spędzonym z Harrym. To był dzień imprezy Harry’ego, kiedy Harry pomógł mu znaleźć organiczny jogurt w supermarkecie. A potem, kiedy Harry zmusił Louisa by obiecał być na jego przyjęciu, Harry wziął listę Louisa ze sobą i…  _Zatrzymał ją. Przez ten cały czas._

                Loius przełyka ślinę i bierze głęboki oddech przez nos. Drugą rzeczą, która jest ułożona na komodzie, jest popsuta, zabytkowa zabawka Supermana. Za wyjątkiem tego, iż nie jest  _zabytkowa._  Jest  _jego._

  - Hej, Lou, znalazłem swój telefon w kuchni, więc… – Harry przerywa, kiedy widzi Louisa zerkającego na komodę.

  - Harry? – Louis skrzeczy słabo. – Ty? Zatrzymałeś to od kiedy…

                Harry gryzie wargę.

  - To jest zbyt przerażające czy coś? Ponieważ jeśli tak, to całkowicie mogę to wywalić lub…

                Louis powstrzymuje szloch i rzuca się w ramiona Harry’ego.

  - Jesteś taki cudowny, Harry. Jestem cholernym szczęściarzem, że cię mam.

                Ramiona Harry’ego zacieśniają się wokół pasa Louisa.

  - Hej, Lou. Miałeś mnie od dnia, kiedy się poznaliśmy.

                Louis uśmiecha się w jego klatkę piersiową. Potem odsuwa się i patrzy w jego oczy, szukając.

  - Jak to zrobiłeś? Superman?

                Harry rumieni się.

  - Okej, więc. Pamiętasz dzień rozdania Nagród Sportowych w naszej szkole, kiedy zaprosiłem cię, byś przyszedł na moje przyjęcie?

                Louis potulnie kiwa głową, a w jego żołądku się przewraca.

  - Cóż, moja mama i ja przeglądaliśmy nasze stare rzeczy dzień wcześniej i… znaleźliśmy tę lalkę. I jakby, nie mogłem wyrzucić tego z mojej głowy, ponieważ  _wiedziałem_ , że zamieniłem zabawki z kimś, więc ta nie była moja. Ale po prostu nie wiedziałem z  _kim_.

                Louis uśmiecha się lekko.

  - A potem – mówi Harry. – Potem wszedłem na pierwsze zajęcia i dyrektor zaczął mówić o tobie i… i  _zobaczyłem_  jak nieśmiały byłeś, jak bardzo twoje ciało zwijało się wokół siebie, jakbyś szukał  _ochrony_  czy czegoś. – Harry przygryza wargę. – To było po prostu tak, jaki byłeś, kiedy byliśmy mali.

  - Więc przypomniałeś sobie, że to byłem ja i zaprosiłeś mnie na swoje przyjęcie? – pyta Louis, nieco sceptyczny.

                Ale Harry potakuje.

  - Nie wiem, czy wiesz to, Louis, ale ja. Zakochałem się w tobie  _naprawdę_  szybko. Także naprawdę mocno. Czasami robiłem się naprawdę smutny, kiedy cię opuściłem i czułem ten rodzaj bólu w moim sercu, wiedząc, że byłeś dosłownie  _przede mną_ od  _wieków_. A cię nie zauważałem.

  - Cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś. – Louis mówi cicho. – Jak, naprawdę się cieszę.

                Harry promienieje i sięga, by złączyć ich palce.

  - Ja też.

***

                Tego dnia, Harry i Louis razem idą do Shelby i Nialla na śniadanie. Trzymają się za ręce, kiedy opuszczają dom Harry’ego i – nieważne, jeśli przyłapią ich paparazzi.

                Kiedy wchodzą do domu przyjaciół, nikt nie zwraca uwagi drugi raz, kiedy widzą Harry’ego i Louisa, trzymających się za ręce. To jest tak, jakby wszyscy wiedzieli, że sprawy między nimi się ułożą,  _poza_  samym Harrymi Louisem.

                Jay jest tam. I, zaskakująco, Anne także. Niall i Shelby, i Julia są tam. I kiedy Harry i Louis także wchodzą, wszyscy czują się jak rodzina; bardzo wielka, kochająca się rodzina.

***

 _Magnesy_ , myśli Louis, gdy odwraca się na łóżku Harry’ego, by na niego spojrzeć.

                Harry śpi z małym uśmiechem na ustach. Louis przytula się do niego i myśli: _zostaliśmy stworzeni, by się przyciągać, by być razem, by być_ jednością.  _To jest zapisane w gwiazdach_.

                To przeznaczenie. Nie można zmienić przeznaczenia.

  
* Liam odzywa się z typowo amerykańskim akcentem, stąd komentarz Louisa.

** MTV Cribs – „W domu u…”; program MTV, gdzie ekipa z kamerą odwiedzają domy sławnych ludzi, celebrytów.


End file.
